King of the New Age
by ovan963
Summary: Destiny does not control those who take fate into their own hands. How will a simple chance meeting change the history of an entire world. Harem is Naruto/Hinata/Mei/Samui/Koyuki. Gilgamesh!Naruto but with twists.
1. Prologue

_**Hi all this is my very first fic and i'm very nervous about it so let me know what you think and give suggestions on what you think of it. All Flames will be ignored and please review.**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FATE/STAY NIGHT WISH I DID BUT I DON'T.**

**Prologue**

What makes a legend? Is it Their looks that enchant all who gazes upon them? Is it their skills that is so plentiful, vast, and masterful that captivates all who sees and brings fear to their enemies? Is it their Charisma and speech so moving a man will face even odds of 50 to 1?

The truth is these are but factors that set them apart from one another along with their great deeds but what truly makes a hero is Determination. The will to strive for the impossible, will to go on, will to better themselves to become unparalleled in their craft be it weapons, magic, or war, and most of all a will so great it changes those around us both intentionally and not forcing change and inspiring those around them?

Their was once a King born of both man and god who was destined for greatness upon leaving his mothers womb. He was a man who was given all he desired and first king of the world with all its riches and made arrogant from his vast power for he had no equal defying even the gods who from which he was born. A man who defied all to be tamed by the bonds of friend and rival who grew bond where if both where of different gender one would think they have been devoted lovers. A man who grew to hate all and become hallowed upon his death due to a jealous goddess going on a quest of fear and foolishness to salvation in the end marking him as the first hero.

How would such a man react to a child of different circumstances dying a slow death? The child born upon tragedies of death and given a heavy burden upon birth. Treated like dirt or feared by all but very few living a lonely and abused life. A destined hero from which fate has decreed who by himself will rise to power and fame to match the very first hero whom set the very standard of heroes never to be reached again by sheer will and determination starting as a zero himself.

If left alone the boy would be loud, obnoxious, and oblivious bringing attention to himself anyway he can from stupid outfits to stupid pranks yet getting himself into situations unprepared and weak yet still victorious despite all odds changing those along the way both friend and foe. He will feel betrayed by whom he sees as a brother making a promise that should not be made chasing after the boy like a mouse to cheese in a unending labyrinth wasting time and energy over his word over time slowly gaining the respect of his home. Eventually he will train with a somewhat competent teacher getting stronger but not nearly enough. Trials and adventures never ending yet he truly steps upon his path after the death of a loved one growing leaps and bounds nearly inconceivable.

He faces stronger and stronger opponents leaving his mark on all while unlocking his heritage both ancient and new learning the reasons of a war started by a shell of a man used by a madman as a puppet who in the end was used by a ancient being unable to move on changing history for her own benefit leaving a never ending wars with little relief. A women who is both a ancestor and enemy to the hero and his friend who has seen the error of his ways facing a women who stole the powers of a primordial god able to shift dimensions with but a thought having been put down by her own sons. In the end victorious but at the cost of some of his friends lives. He gained powers unrivaled and hailed as a god, falling in love, and had children before welcoming death as a friend when his time had finally came.

How can one man change the very course of history so much? How can meeting one man change the very world?Tis a meeting even fate cannot comprehend or predict from which will come shaking the world like never before for good or for worse is to be seen. The names of said heroes you ask? **Naruto Uzumaki and Gilgamesh of Urk.**


	2. Arrival and Meeting

_**Hello people second chapter coming up and i know the prologue was short that is why i'm going to release the 1st chapter well...now anyway so hope you enjoy it but don't expect daily or even one every week as I got college and other responsibilities.I was wondering if i should put up a poll for pairings if you think so let me know either by review or PM as i want to work on character development early.**_

_**A/N: Rewritten chapter**_

**Disclaimer:Own No Characters or anything else that involves making money on my fic**

**Chapter 1-Arrival and Meeting**

* * *

**Gilgamesh POV**

Darkness...Abyss...Are the words I would describe this endless mass of black tar/mud like substance that surround me tormenting me with the never ending screams of sin in which it represents.

Trapped in this accursed vessel waiting for the the sweet relief of either death or nothingness only to be sorely disappointed as his agony was continually dragged on.

DAMN THAT FAKER TO HELL FOR LEAVING ME HERE HE SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED ME!

I don't know why i haven't become one with the grail or the fact it still exists but I think it has to do with the fact of my exposure with it during the fourth war giving him a real body if weaker than his original and the fact that time might flow differently here in its own little world but it is excruciating simply being here.

I can't seem to activate my Gate of Babylon from the grail even though I can feel my prana in my body but it won't respond just as my body can't move... No maybe the mud around him was forcing the Prana from leaving his body so he couldn't use the gate as it cannot be activated internally.

I wonder as I float in the sea of mud if Enkidu would be ashamed of me? If i should have left a legacy to my bloodline in Urk before my death?

Gilgamesh and his son Ur-Nungal where never close which privately Gilgamesh always thought was his fault. Ur-Nungal always felt the shadow of his father and while he was powerful to match both Arturia and Heracles at their best and have a good chance at winning he still fell short to the monsters that was both Enkidu and him.

He at his prime even the gods dared not fight him face to face and Enkidu as well as he had surpassed his own makers but was still bound by them.

After Enkidu's death they became estranged mostly due to his part and while they reconciled later when he returned from his immortality quest it was never the same.

Should he have left his vast treasures to his people instead of locking it away with him.

Should he have killed the faker earlier on or taken him more seriously before it was to late?

In all honesty being a servant didn't actually make him stronger but weakened him.

As a Heroic Spirit he was vastly stronger in the Throne of Heroes than when he was alive but as a weakened copy of a Heroic spirit called a servant he is far weaker than he was suppose to be like when he was alive.

Most heroic spirits even as Servants are stronger than they where in life but their are exceptions. Spirits like Medea, Hassan i Sabbah, or Semiramis are empowered by their legend to increase their power beyond what it should be compared when they lived even as a Servant that is but a shadow of a heroic spirit.

Now exceptionally powerful Servants like Himself, Iskandar, Heracles, Lancelot, and Arturia are actually far weaker in many aspects than when they where alive due to both their classes not being able to accommodate all their skills, weaker bodies, and much lower Prana levels compared to when they where alive.

His armory while still the same as it still exists in the world hidden in a pocket dimension where time doesn't exist unless he allows it however his real body had so much Prana it was triple the amount the doll(Ilya) can muster up. While she may have what is now considered near infinite but in his age that was the somewhat above average showing just how far magi have fallen.

When alive his physical prowess while not up to Heracles when he was alive was more than double his servant form.

Still even with these factors he should have still been able to destroy the boy but he still lost.

What if scenarios keep playing in his head brimming with questions

Questions to never be answered but they still whisper to me in the back of my mind plaguing my thoughts adding too the never ending torment and growing despair that i feel as time passes. Many ideas swim through my head most lost to the endless screams when I hear a cracking so small it is a wonder i heard it at all.

I heard it again and again and again each time growing louder and louder till i was sure if it kept getting louder I would go deaf and my ears would bleed. I suddenly see a white flash and I feel holy energy creating instability all around when i suddenly feel off as if I am being sucked through a thimble while being frozen, burned, squeezed, and stretched at the same time no matter how impossible it was suppose to be.

I feel the curses around me try to attack me for some reason as if angry causing a twisting feeling to be added to the list with even more pain. I suddenly see a kaleidoscope of colors around me in a distorted rainbow and occasionally scraping me feeling as if it ripped my soul out each time.

I knew it was unnatural as when I was with the fake priest i researched about potential threats and Zelretch was recorded among them but when he used his powers the kaleidoscope formed around him in a controlled manner not this distorted headache i see now.

I don't know what is worse the mud like abyss or the rainbow ever shifting colors of doom i'm at right now. Suddenly it stopped and i was falling.

* * *

**Naruto(Age: 5) POV**

Why? Why do people give me dark looks when I walk down the street and take away their children telling them to stay away from me? Why do i get picked on everywhere I go leaving me from kids at school making fun of me to people calling me names when when they think i don't pay attention and how are they related to me? Demon? Monster? How am i either? What should i do?

For as long as I can remember I've been alone. No parents to take care of me, nor friends to talk too to play with play, laugh with, even argue with to bring comfort to my monotonous life. The closest thing i can call a friend would be a old man with a funny hat that visits once every 2-3 months to make sure i'm okay and even then i feels more like a responsibility that anything else.

I'm currently walking to a small shack i found in the forest where i go to get away from the hurtful glares and the mean people that are everywhere to alleviate the burden that I feel every day wondering if i should stay in the village or leave to forget about it only to banish such thoughts as how far can a 5 year old get?

People and teachers at the academy always talk about how becoming a shinobi and make it sound as if you would be a hero of epic proportions and loved by all if you are a good ninja so should i become- Naruto heard a crash interrupting his line of thought unintentionally changing the future by the crash stopping a key moment of development.

* * *

**Gilgamesh POV**

Pain is all i feel right now as the curses course through my body making it hard to even move as i force myself into a upright position ignoring the screaming of both body and soul. With my current prana reserves I should only be able to last a week but it is burning slower due to the weird energy in the atmosphere as it is...enhancing it? Reinforcing it?

No that isn't it either. The energy is mixing together at a slow rate due to their similarities and is acting like a poor substitute for Prana. He couldn't survive on it but he would be able to slow the inevitable.

Whatever it is i should be able to last about two month at most but I can't even move let alone anything else before the pain disappeared which wouldn't stop for atleast a couple of weeks and to use the prana would literally be wasting life so he is doomed to die a slow and painful death alone in from what he observed around him to be a shack he went through the roof of.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Naruto came running to the shed only to see from a distance the ROOF WAS GONE!

He ran even faster to see a man there looking no older than 21 with strange black clothing with rips and everywhere when he heard "what do you want mongrel" in a very angry and hateful tone making me cringe. He noticed to his shock HE WAS MISSING A ARM and timidly asks,"wh-wh-who are you?"

A growl game from the one armed man," I asked first mongrel" making Naruto angry so he yelled "HEY who are you calling a mongrel you jerk especially when you go crashing into my shed!" forgetting the man was strange and injured in favor of indignant anger.

"So it is you who owns this hovel so what are you a peasant or farmer? Also don't get snippy with me boy you should feel honored the once king of the world graces your presence!" Gilgamesh responded.

"What? Are some special kind of crazy cause their has never been a king of the Elemental Nations before and if you must know i'm a orphan" Naruto finished with a depressed air.

Gilgamesh was confused and ignored the boys depression "Elemental Nations? I have never heard of such a place explain it to me boy and what this strange energy around me is!"

Naruto looked at him like he is nuts but does so anyway as he loves the story of the "Sage of Six Paths" and also explains chakra...well what he remembers from class anyway leaving Gilgamesh dumbfounded in disbelief at what he heard.

'So im dying in a strange land and nothing I can do about it huh? Hmm might as well have died than laying here as a invalid but still something is off about the boy and might as well pass the time

"Boy be honored to be graced with my tale and hear of my glory" as Gilgamesh regales Naruto just WHO he was talking to and WHAT he has done taking hours into the day.

Naruto being the child he was was enraptured by the tale not because he believe it but because he could feel the raw emotion of Gilgamesh as he retold the tale making him question his beliefs on what a hero was when he finally asks "hey how would you describe a true hero?"

Gilgamesh stops his story of looking for immortality half mad at being interrupted and half pondering the question when he finally answered after contemplating if he should answer after being interrupted.

He spoke words Naruto will live by for the rest of his life

" A hero makes the impossible possible. He pushes himself to the limit constantly bettering himself, changing the would around him from killing the unkillable to leading armies against impossible odds to come out skill unrivaled he is a master of all his skills and has qualities that will set himself apart from all carving his name into history just by existing such as the Sage of Six Paths or I".

Naruto was Awestruck and asked in innocence only a child can possess "Can I become a True Hero?" and till his dying day Gilgamesh will not know why he answered or why he responded in this way as he looked upon the boy serious and said with conviction

"Why don't you try to find out" saying words that echoed throughout the shed changing the world.

The day faded into the passage of time as he finished his tales as the boy falls into deep slumber neither aware of how life will change from now to their deaths and how one meeting changed the world.

* * *

**WOOO THAT WAS INTERESTING TOO WRITE THAT IS FOR SURE. Well review or PM if you wish and let me know two things if i should poll Narutos pairing and if I should Super OP Naruto by giving him Gilgameshes powers of the gate or build up original powers and skills. Chapters will be longer as Canon comes around as im pulling this out of my ass here.**


	3. Child Convictions

_**Hello readers and thank you for voting for you 29 who did and I can safely say Naruto will receive the Gate of Babylon and I have come up with a way for him to receive it but he won't become OP like instantly as he will have trouble finding a way to use prana and no he won't become a Magus or wide variety magic user so don't think I will add other elements besides what Gilgamesh can provide along with maybe runes and structural grasp. On another note please review and have fin reading this story and helpful ideas or contributions are welcome and flamers can go fuck themselves also the long wait was due to college exams and for future reference the money system is yen and this is a metal civilization and things such as rubies, emeralds, and sapphires will carry a lot more weight due to how scarce they are in comparison to gold and other metals. Also Naruto will be three years older than the rest of the konoha 12.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate/staynight no matter how much I wish i did.**

**Chapter 2: Child Conviction, A Kings Decision, and A Legend begins**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**  
Naruto would visit the strange man known as Gilgamesh everyday and even though he would receive a chilling reception at the beginning as Gilgamesh made it quite clear that he didn't want the child there Naruto still came and with his infectious smiles, bright personality, and the fact he ignored Gilgamesh attempts to get rid of him forced the king to give up and instead told the child of tales of other heroes to stop the NEVER ENDING PLEADING of Naruto to tell him more and stop the headaches from coming also to occupy the time he had in the boring life.

One would ask how Gilgamesh would know of other heroes and the answer would be boredom...Yes boredom as being stuck in a Era with no fighting and his dislike for the television and people in general got Gilgamesh looking through history and tales while he has been gone if only to take up time and make fun of other heroes that came after him as they where weak to him.

Very few that were worth his respect but thanks to the Grail filling the gaps in history, giving him the name of every hero with tidbits of information on them, reading ten years of hours worth of books.

Gilgamesh had many tales to tell leaving no filter in the stories as well from killing each other, bloodied deeds and heinous acts, suicide, betrayal, rape, godly intervention and punishment, war strategies and slaughters, and much more unknowingly showing Naruto the darker aspects of humanity and the TRUTH of ninja as they are basically super powered mercenaries who kill, torture, blackmail, guard, and basically whatever a client wants.

Naruto was sickened with what he heard and Naruto didn't want to do these things, basically a slave for money so Naruto decided he would change the world even if it took a lifetime and told Gilgamesh as much only to get laughed at angering Naruto but Naruto asks "What would do you golden blowhard".

Gilgamesh gets a tick on his head but ignores it as he has gotten use to the brat and says "I ruled the world and as such my word IS LAW so it would never happen to ME!" responded the king as he begins to laugh again.

Naruto starts to think and then proclaims loudly "then I will take this world as mine and become the 1st king of the world bringing a lasting peace and abolishing the system once and for all!" stopping Gilgamesh as he looks at the boy in disbelief and tells the boy

"Boy you would never succeed as your to loud, weak, don't think things through, no knowledge of politics, customs, how to act in front of these nobles and these ruling daimyos, and countless other things that your ignorant of and you would never be able to do it as I am the ONLY king to rule and many others have tried so how can you do what they couldn't boy? Do what Heroes and legends can't?

Naruto looks at Gilgamesh with determination that shouldn't be possible for a child his age and said

"but it happened before with you am I right and I doubt it it was easy so so what i'll try to achieve it even if it costs me my life!" he exclaimed.

Gilgamesh stared at the boy long and hard as if he was weighing his options and judging the boy, gazing into his soul when he finally said

"Boy sit down and shut up as I speak as you will need to hear what I have to say before you even think you can go through with this! Though your reason may be noble in a way there will be those who oppose you, hate you, try to kill you and those around you. The path you seek if filled with blood and war in ways that your young mind cannot possibly comprehend.

At times you will need to be a tyrant, at times a benevolent ruler, and at times a you will be forced to commit unspeakable things as you have heard the stories of heroes and war but to go about this path you will need unrivaled strength, intellect,charisma, and wealth.

Strength to keep the troops and citizens in line with both admiration and fear of doing wrong, Intellect to see you through your plans and to understand your enemies as a man of wisdom who I reluctantly admit was wise than any i have ever seen once said

"If you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the results of a hundred battles", for charisma it is to inspire your men into following you into the depths of the underworld as they will believe in you, and finally wealth to both show the power of your kingdom and provide for it.

I admit you have the determination to do it but do you think you can do it boy? Look me in the eye and tell me from your very soul that you can do this and I will help you!"Gilgamesh exclaims as he looks at the boy not knowing where this is coming from and why he would say he would help the boy.

Naruto replied "I ca- no I WILL DO IT!" Naruto exclaims as loudly as he could with no doubt in his voice. "Very well come back tomorrow and i will tell you what to do but first"

Gilgamesh opened the gate in a golden ripple and because it wasn't chakra it was undetectable to the listener and launched a golden blade skewering the man in a if he had to guess a beetle mask before setting aflame burning his body to ash leaving a simple blade before it vanish into a golden glitter back into the gate.

"get some sleep and come back tomorrow as you have just seen speck of what is to come" Gilgamesh said before he closed his eyes and went to sleep as he just wasted a hour of his small lifespan leaving the child frozen there before he walked away mechanically lost in though as he seen death for the 1st time.

The day had passed and Naruto came to the shack where he first met the man who had set him upon the path he is taking and walked in to see to his surprise Gilgamesh staring hard at him in golden armor in a sitting position piercing him with his gaze of a blood red rubies before a invisible weight seemed to bear onto Naruto when Gilgamesh spoke

"Boy I will not pretend to know these lands, these people, or the culture but I do know what you lack so here is what you will do"

A blood red ruby the size of a chicken egg came out of a golden ripple signalling The Gate of Babylon

"You told me once that you owe a man who owned a weapon shop money yes and how he helped you get the things you need for your school? Well i want you to go and trade this to him and have him give you supplies such as those storage scrolls, carving kit for me that carves on all surfaces, and useful books he recommended. If he asks where you got it say you found it at the bottom of the river and thought it was shiny and think it might be worth something. Wait until night before you go to your academy and into the abandoned building no longer in use where it use to be and pilfer all the books, scrolls, and anything you think is useful. Check storage areas, closets, desks, old library and check other abandoned areas for the like. Understand boy?" he questions.

With a quick "yes sir" Naruto grabbed the red rock and put it into his pocket before running off to the designated location. Naruto walked through through the streets into the sea of stares, hate, fear, and indifference as he ignored the sudden feeling of loneliness and spite filling his innocent heart as he thought of what to do?

There where a few in the village that he cared for(VERY FEW) but he made a promise so no use worrying. As Naruto was walking he lost track of time and before he knew it he was at his first destination the "Unlimited Armory".

Naruto walked into the shop and walks around to the counter, rings the bell, and waits. Naruto gets bored and rings it again, wait again, wait again and again, again,again, again, ag-"STOP IT YOU FUCKING PRICK!" screamed a heated hoarse voice.

Out of the back door came a older generation man especially for a village like the leaf with light tan skin, gray hair, gruff face, faded yellow teeth, stress lines and crows feet on his face, but hard arms, broad shoulders, calloused hands from metal work, and a slight limp when he walks with a cane on from when he had a cut exposed to a special poison during the second shinobi war where it caused a blood clot in his leg which was missed by the medics where four days later the cells in the leg had died nearly causing him to have a leg amputation where "Tsunade the Slug Princess" barely saved it but forever leaving his leg in pain to always remind him of a Mednins mistake.

His name is Totosai and while he isn't nice he isn't mean as he believes in business and will never turn you away no matter your reputation and will never overcharge you.

"What you need gaki and stop ringing the dam bell so many times?! he screamed at Naruto causing Naruto to wince but continues anyway "old man I found this pretty red rock in the river and was wondering if it was worth anything" Naruto asks innocently...well as innocent as Naruto gets.

The old man raised his brow and was most likely thinking this was a waste of time but the faster he gets this done the faster he can get back to work as he learned through experience the boy won't go away till he does so "show me boy and make it fast!" the old grouch snaps.

Naruto nodded and pulled out a red ruby causing the man to actually blink and looks closer as he widens his eyes but didn't question it before asking "WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET YER LUCK LAD AND WHERE DO I GET SOME!?" he finished.

Naruto uses a part of himself he didn't know existed and lies with a perfect face "what do you mean old man is it worth anything?!" Naruto faked exclaimed and due to the man not expecting a child like Naruto lying so well, missed the signs due to years of inactivity and old age, and underestimating Naruto he never expected trickery and said

"YOU BET YER ASS LAD! ROCKS LIKE THAT ARE EXTREMELY RARE TO THE POINT OF BEING SCARCE AND USUALLY ONLY EXTREMELY WEALTHY NOBLES, DAIMYOS, OR WEALTHY PEOPLE LIKE GATO OF GATO INDUSTRIES CAN AFFORD LET ALONE THE SIZE OF THAT ONE AS THEIR USUALLY THE SIZE OF A PEA OR AT BIGGEST A NUT BUT YOU GOT A FUCKING CHICKEN EGG IN YOUR HAND!"He roared at Naruto as said boy was struck speechless but he quickly remember what he needed and asked

" so i can trade you for it" he asked again.

"Listen brat I can't trade it to you for that as i don't want you doop and that little rock in your hand is worth a lot more than I can afford to give you" he said seriously.

"But old man nobody else will so how about store credit or something as nobody else in the village will help me or rip me off and if I gave it to old man Tenchi I don't think he will survive!" he exclaimed.

The Old weapons smith stopped and thought hard on what the boy had said as he knew most people would rip off or steal from a regular person and no telling what these villagers would do to the boy and slowly turned to the boy before he said " Okay boy you win give me the rock and in exchange you will always have credit here till we become square and the money you owe will no longer be owed. Agreed?"

"Thanks old man now can I have some things as a blond snappy guy suggested some things before he told me to go away but not before we made a bet" said Naruto before he gave Totosai a list of things he needed when the man raised his eye and said "you might want to add some things to the list but what the hell do you need a carving kit for?"

" I lost a bet with the man and owe him something so he asked for this." explained Naruto absentmindedly as he looked at the wall of swords and blades before he noticed a old and worn looking traditional looking katana with a sheath made from old looking wood with a simple wood grip and sheath. Nothing remarkable to it but it gave off a special feeling to Naruto.

"what is that old man?" as he continued to stare at the blade having a feeling it was more than it seemed when he got his answer

"Oh that old thing it was bought to the shop by a scavenger who got it from a destroyed island country of Uzushio(whirlpool) and I bought it as a antique or sell as a wall decoration but been using it as a display. Why you want to buy it brat? I'll even give you a deal on it as with the rock I can expand my shop and maybe even improve it by getting proper help. Here are the things you need. Here are the books you wanted, with the kit, also I left you some of the more advanced books like chakra control and on chakra nature as think motivation to work hard, and added chakra weights that you can use when you are old enough so are you going to leave and why should i give you this stuff." he asked looking Naruto dead in the eye with a grim and serious expression shocking Naruto who was about to speak when Totosai cut him off

"You sold yourself out when you where looking at the sword and gave away the supposed bet as I known you for awhile brat and you would be furious at getting someone a something over a bet and he was too much of a stranger to make a casual bet and who would give you a random child advice. Also there is you in books a total impossibility and looking back at our conversation since you got here you didn't shit a brick at the rock so you expected it to have some significant value along with how a man would expect you to be able to get said kit from the bed meaning you are lying and he gave it to you. So when are you leaving, why, what are you stealing, and who is helping you. Better have some good reasons or i'll report you gaki." Totosai finished.

Naruto was silent as he regained his thoughts before saying " I'm tired of the looks I get, the feelings of loneliness, and having to watch everyone being so happy while being left out of it. I'm hoping to be gone in a month or two while going through old storage rooms in the old abandoned academy building and look for other areas that are no longer in use to use for training when I leave as the man is dying and won't be able to help me for long and you won't know him." he finished.

Totosai was quiet for awhile before saying " check the abandoned district from when the village was founded where the village abandoned construction of during the start of the first war and abandoned during the second; There was a library there that was forgotten about, now take your stuff and if anyone asks you where never here but remember brat I still owe you for the rock so store credit is still available if you ever come back and here take 120000 yen as its all i can give you without stopping my business for today and raising suspicion. Now get out of here and don't forget the sword!" Totosai screamed as Naruto start crying in gratitude before collecting his things, wiping his tears, and leaving saying "thank you old man for everything".

Over the next month Naruto collected tons from the abandoned areas from books that where useful to useless, salvageable weapons, and information on the lands. During his searches he found a wreaked warehouse from the third war that had supplies in the rubble from scrolls and books from dead ninja and a couple of bookshelves, metal and wood beams forgotten that he could use to build or sell later, and most importantly a book on the second war that lead to the location Naruto will be heading from where his sword that Gilgamesh himself thinks is not what it seems is from.

As Naruto was doing this Gilgamesh drilled Naruto on exercise and eating write as he wrote books for Narutos' use later on tactics and strategies from his time all the way to the Vietnam war at a fast rate while working on a secret project of his using the carving kit and before long Gilgamesh called Naruto in and spoke "boy its time to leave but before that come with me." he finished beckoning him to follow.

He stumbled through the forest ignoring his pain from practice before coming to a cave with intricate designs on the walls and floor all connected to two circles as Gilgamesh guides Naruto into a circle and says

"Boy you are the only apprentice I have and I have grown fond of you no matter how much I tried to do otherwise and as you know I am dying so I decided to leave you a gifts but to do so I will need to do a blood ritual as to use the gift you will need my blood but the ritual will also strengthen your body, mind somewhat, minor prana stores that you will have to find a way to replicate prana to use the gift fully, and maybe with luck you will become a 2/3 god from my blood but should the ritual fail you will die" Gilgamesh finished shocking Naruto.

Before he could say anything A red light filled the cave before Naruto felt a world shattering pain as if someone was ripping his soul apart and putting it back together and he faintly hears "Do well boy and prove to me you deserve to be my son".

As the ritual goes on a explosion of orange red blasts from Narutos body swirling around him speeding up the process and helping Naruto as Narutos' bones cracked and mended, red mist from evaporated blood rising as it is replaced by new blood, skin and muscle tearing as he grows taller and tougher, his eyes bleed from the stress as they are improved, and he could feel a small energy directly tied into his very being and after what seemed like forever the pain stopped and Naruto collapsed leaving him alone in the cave.

When he woke up he hobbled out of the cave with a strange sword he recognized as the key to the Gate of Babylon to the shed they used crying not only in pain but also in sadness at being alone again but steeled his resolve as he looked into a reflection of water in a puddle where he was now a foot taller standing at 4ft 6in, with one red eye and one blue eye, spiky blond hair, deepened whisker marks, and the red tribal tattoo Gilgamesh possessed on his body and as he looked at his reflection he spoke in a raspy voice

"I must leave. I will return one day and I will change this system of never ending war and keep my promise as a true hero NEVER breaks his word." and with those words he began walking again towards the shed to collect his things and head for Uzushio to train and be the start of his empire to change the world.

**That's that so review and next chapter it will follow the canon somewhat also review plus i have a new poll on my profile for pairings if anyone is interested. Ovan out.**


	4. Beginning of a Legend

_**I would like to send a personal thank you to MaxFic for allowing me to use his idea from a story "Naruto: Shinobi Institute of Performance Analysis" So thank you again and look forward to using it. Also check out his story "Naruto: The Gamer Files" as it is a interesting take on My Life Is A Game type of story.**_

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THIS SHIT**

**Chapter 3: Beginning of a Legend **

It has been three weeks since Naruto has left Konoha. Naruto was sure the only reason he ever got away from the village was due to the lack of care of the villagers, his new looks, and the money he used to bribe the caravan he used to get to wave and pay the boatman/fisherman named Kaiza to get to Uzushio.

Uzushio was a large abandoned island in a chain of islands between Haran Bay and Kaizoku Sea but never used due to the harsh waters, whirlpools, and large number of reefs making it very hard to navigate on a calm day and impossible during even a small storm. Due to the natural defenses only small boats can make it through making it unusable as a trading port as only the now extinct Uzumaki knew how to use these waters due to living there for hundreds of years.

It was a quiet two day trip as they had to go slow to avoid the natural defenses but when they got there Naruto paid Kaiza his due and extra to keep this silent.

Naruto made his way to the city and as he walked he saw skeletons pick clean, rotting corpses, and dried blood on the walls giving the place a rather chilling vibe.

Arriving to the village was heartbreaking. The roads where just a prequel to the horrors inside as there was bones everywhere crushed under rubble, impaled on spike lance rock, burned outlines imprinted into melted stone of both old and children, and and the smell of rotting everywhere. A noted side effect of Chakra was how it slowed down the deterioration of bodies to a fraction depending on their supplies.

A academy student reserves will at least cut the rate by half, Chunin by a tenth, Jonin a twentieth, Anbu thirty to forty, Kage on average will go from eighty to one hundred and tenth of what a average human who never used chakra. Imagine that on a clan who is known for their vitality and large reserves.

Naruto looked on in horror as the last of his innocence as he stared at the cruelty of humanity with child eyes. He had heard of this kind of battlefield from Gilgamesh but seeing and hearing are two totally different things. Seeing this done to HIS OWN FAMILY strengthened his own resolve to destroy the system in place currently and stop such things from happening.

As Naruto walked down the bloody path towards the largest building in the village but as Naruto stops for a second as he passes a strangely clear pool of water before he continued to walk to the building. When he arrived the door was blown off and a rotted body was impaled into the wall with a rusted blade that looked brittle and ready to snap judging from the part sticking out of the body.

Walking up the stairs ignoring the body with great difficulty as arrived at a open door to a trashed room that looked like it was picked clean of anything valuable with papers scattered everywhere, a bookshelf fallen on the floor, paintings on the floor, Uzumaki symbols on the falling apart wall paper, and a tipped over desk on the side of the wall.

Walking over to the desk and checked the drawers to find them empty before checking the papers on the floor for anything useful to find it full of complicated crap for a five year but did find a map of the village also a plaque with a small odd red Uzumaki symbol on the bottom instead of the normal white like on the wallpaper. It had a inscription on it "Never ending Whirl Pools And The Spiral Unite With Our Knowledge Sealing Blood Forever."

He looked at the plaque and feels that it is out of place but it also must be important for it to be in here. Moving those thoughts for later as he hung it back on to the wall he turned his thoughts back to what he received from Gilgamesh. He noticed he was stronger and faster than he should be for his size, his thoughts where clearer and process more also he has better memory, clearer vision where he can see a fly from 300 yards away in perfect clarity, hypersensitive hearing, and bigger resilience to weather such as when he left the hot climate of Fire Country to the cooler climate of Whirlpool but he barely noticed the difference.

The minor prana circuits he received from the ritual cause pain when he uses them and it will take awhile to get use to them but he will. Took him three days to figure out how to open the Gate of the Babylon while trying to hide practicing it and learned he had access to all of the gate such as gold, jewels, wine, all sorts of trinkets and objects, and most importantly weapons.

As he experimented he learned he can can take out plenty of jewels and other stuff but not many weapons and using a single weapon as more than a glorified kunai wastes more energy to much energy where he would run out energy quickly as low terrier weapons or what Gilgamesh labeled as D-rank weapons. It seemed Prana weapons cost more to take out of the of the vault and cost prana to fight with them on a hand to hand bases and also weapons always return to the vault but everything else has to be returned by himself.

Naruto was cut from his thoughts as he cut himself on a piece of glass on the floor as he cleaned the room he would be using in the future and he jerked back at the unexpected injury before he backed up hitting the wall knocking the plaque onto the floor once again but not before hitting his foot on said plaque. It was a Hilarious moment that would never be recorded in history and Naruto was sure Gilgamesh would be laughing his golden ass off if he ever saw it.

Looking down he bent to pick up the plaque AGAIN when he got some blood on it and he freaked out as he didn't want to damage it but when blood got onto the red Uzumaki mark it started to glow and Fuinjutsu started to appear and the words and a letter started to move around forming "The Spiral Pool Whirls With Our Blood And Sealing Unite Never ending Knowledge Forever."

Naruto was stunned and confused on what the fuck was that suppose to mean! These thoughts plagued his mind as he continued to clean the room absentmindedly wondering what the message meant and how to reach the knowledge and as he finished working on the room and sat to study the map as he looked for a clue on what it was talking about. After a hours study he got frustrated and got up to relax and looked out the window.

He saw the rubble, collapsed buildings, some bodies lying around, but one pool clear as day making Naruto stop and freeze. From we have seen as he walked into the city all the pools where nasty and swampy but that one which is suspicious in and of itself so Naruto picked up the map and left as quick as he could

When Naruto arrived to his destination he noticed now that he looked into the pool that upon closer inspection had a Uzumaki mark red just outside of the pool. The pool was small no bigger than a 10ft wide and 3 1/2 feet deep with a white Uzumaki symbol on the floor in the middle as can be seen in the the clear water. After he inspected the pool he got closer to it and knelt down to the symbol before he picked at his scab from the cut a little bit before he let the blood fall onto it and waited.

After a few moments nothing happened and Naruto sighed in disappointment and was starting to walk away when all of the sudden there was a rumble. Naruto turned back to seeing the pool glow in a faint light before running back to see the water twist and turn into a whirlpool before it slowly drains put leaving a glowing symbol in the middle of the pool. A *Clink* was heard from where he was standing before the symbol rises turning it into a poll and the rest shifted into stairs making it now into a winding staircase.

"Well got to give my ancestors some credit for theatrics" Naruto sweat dropped before walking down the stairs.

Upon reaching the door there was a inscription on it that read " Life is Short, Power Causes Greed, and Family is Eternal" and with a gulp he opened the door.

Dear Gods, shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls farther than he can even see and that is saying something as with his new power boost from Gilgamesh, Naruto can see pretty damn far. Naruto looked on in shock at what he saw but upon entering a few feet in front of him there was a pedestal and on it was a letter and a folder. Approaching it he grabbed it and looked it over before opening it and reading its' content.

"Dear reader, upon reading this I will congratulate you for finding our legacy and our greatest secret.

Such measures where placed by the first Clan Leader Kirei Uzumaki and while many found it unneeded a we where confident in our defences but he was a very cautious man and demanded the clan to copy and hide all of our books and scrolls of all subjects whether it be ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, sealing, fiction, nonfiction, fairy tales, legends, cook books, history, and many others of all things and put them into a secret vault along with our ancient tablets, relics, and treasures from both historical members of our clan and clans defeated and their possessions liberated.

He even amazingly been able to get the Senju our brother clan to hide copies of their knowledge from their libraries and stolen from the Uchiha in exchange for access which is monumental as they are called "The Clan of Ten Thousand Skills" for a reason. He called it "The Library of Omoikane" named after the ancient goddess of wisdom and intellect.

Seeing our end approach I cannot help but be grateful he took those steps for future generations and hopefully the rebuilding of our clan. The knowledge of this library has been lost and forgotten to the Senju with the death of Tobirama as he was to paranoid to tell anyone of his family and Tsunade was to young to know and she never came to Uzushio despite our attempts to get her to come.

We believe this Library is one of the reasons for the attack as it has become as myth as nothing is truly ever secret but rumored in our possession. The library is now belongs to you and I hope you use it to restore the clan. Now you must be informed of our bloodlines.

They were never named so do so if you wish but the clan was very protective and very secretive with they do and how to recognize what they are.

The physical manifestation of our chains has three stages. In its infancy we connect to that chakra which is strongest within us. In its adolescence we connect to that chakra which is weakest within us. In its maturity we connect to that chakra which is within us in totality allowing our chains to mix with any chakra our bodies naturally produce and the high yang chakra in our bodies give us strengthened vitality.

On our Mental bloodline our synaptic firing rate is off the charts. We can literally have 100 complete thoughts in the time it take a normal person to have one complete thought. Due to this it increases our reaction time and allows us to maximize our sealing efficiency due to our brains being able to watch and understand all parts of the seal but the downside is it makes it harder to stay still and learn which can be trained but must be done at a early age, no later than eight years old.

Lastly in the folder on the pedestal is the deeds too Wave Country, Uzushio, and all of the islands from Wave to Lightning Country. Wave was under our protection and was our property and cannot be claimed and sold until one hundred and fifty years after the fall of Uzushio if it isn't claimed by a Uzumaki.

Also in the folder is a list of assets of the clan with the same deadline along with how to navigate the treacherous waters for trade and a technique that will prove useful for study given in friendship by Tobirama called "The Kage Bushin no Jutsu" where the clones can learn and what they do you do such as chakra control, reading books, learning techniques, write seals, Paperwork(UZUMAKI SECRET) and other such things but you must physically exercise yourself.

Good luck desendant and remember revenge will consume you so never go down that path.

sincerely,

Raiden Uzumaki, Uzumaki clan head

P.S. welcome home"

Naruto let out one tear of joy and sadness before he took out the papers in the folder and took out the Kage Bushin and the mental training program before looking around and said "I got work to do and little time to do it but I will change the world and revive my clan in the process."

_**DONE! Dam its hard to pull shit out of my ass but whatever. Next chapter will be the Canon mixed with original ideas from yours truly. So review and thank you for reading**_


	5. Claim and Corruption

_**Hello dear readers and jeez i wrote more in this chapter than I did in the rest of the story. Also I lied Naruto will be OP but he will still have challenges so don't worry! On another note please,please, please, please review! constructive as flamers will be Ignored! Also please note to visit my Profile as it has a link to see the map on my bio also to vote in my Poll as it will be taken down on October the 13th. I need the pairings to see who is pairing him to write the next chapter! Have a nice day and a personal thank you to coronadomontes and Karlos1234ify for reviewing more than twice and Only a Fan for reviewing twice! You guys are awesome! **_

_**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Fate series but I wish I did.**_

_Flashbacks_

**Summon/Demon voices **

_**Chapter 4: Claim and Corruption**_

Ten years have passed since Naruto arrived on Uzushio. During this time he trained relentlessly remembering Gilgameshs' words.

_Flashback_

_" A hero makes the impossible possible. He pushes himself to the limit constantly bettering himself, changing the would around him from killing the unkillable, to leading armies against impossible odds, to come out victorious. With skill unrivaled he is a master of all his skills and has qualities that will set himself apart from all carving his name into history just by existing such as the Sage of Six Paths or I"_

_Flashback End_

That is what he needed to become! What drove him to push himself into the ground, to keep working even when his hands bleed and his bones crack, and the only motivation he needed was from the ruins that surrounded him. During his first year Naruto while using the Kage Bunshin went around the village looking for the bodies of his dead family and buried them each while tossing the bodies not recovered of the enemy forces into the sea surrounding the island after picking them clean of their supplies. He may not go for revenge but he was still angry and felt justified for it as they HAD killed off his clan!

Over the years Naruto found that he was skilled when it came to Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Sensing, Fuinjutsu, all weapons from swords, to lances, to staffs, kunai, war fans, sickles and chains, claws, shields, axes, and much more. It was ridiculous the amount of effort he put into weapons and by abusing the Kage Bushin to do endless repetitions and practice but Naruto isn't stupid as he knows he needs real experience so when he turned nine he would go once a month to practice on live opponents starting with bandits and working his way to nukenin at a fast rate. It was traumatizing for him to kill at first and he would never enjoy it but over time Naruto has grown impartial to killing as long as they are not innocent citizens.

Naruto has become very proficient at Fuinjutsu as well to the point he could become a Master to the Hidden Villages but not by Uzumaki standards as they where far ahead of other nations in that aspect even thirty years ago and still are the best even in death and no village will claim they are better than the Uzumaki. Over the years Naruto got to work on a chakra to prana conversion seal by using a chakra to elemental chakra conversion seal as a base then changing it and adding in runes Gilgamesh showed him and left in some of the few books in the gate written by him. The conversion rate isn't perfect as it started at being only able to get thirteen percent of the energy he converted into prana and it was even harder to be able to store it for future use but he remembered Jewel craft and being able to store Prana so he experimented with both seals and runes to store the prana into the jewel as they can hold tons more than paper made seals he had made as a prototype.

While he eventually perfected the storage jewel he has not perfected the conversion is only at a fifty-fifty conversion rate but with his high chakra reserves borderline ridiculous it wasn't much of a problem for Naruto. Naruto hid his prana conversion seal into his tribal tattoos and as for his prana jewels he took Gilgameshs' favorite necklace and bracelets made from gold and put jewels into it in a by paying a rare jeweler by giving him a jewel in return. The old man didn't ask where he got them or how he just did the job after recieving payment first of course. The total Prana that could be held in the Jewels can release the full content of the Gate of Babylon twice over due to training and perfecting the gate. Still Naruto hasn't learned how to master even a tenth of the gate weapons but can wield almost all of them to some extent and found weapons such as Ichaival not needing a prana cost as they are passive abilities and not very strong. This was the case in D and some C rank weapons.

Naruto Managed to master his bloodlines which he named "Chains of Enkidu" after the real chains and to honor Gilgameshs' friend after seeing and using the original and "Warriors Mentality" for his mental bloodline. He has completed Training in his bloodlines as well as use Katon, Futon, Doton, a little Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Demonic Chakra, and interestingly enough Prana with great difficulty. His Prana chains convert automatically but so far he can only make three chains of them that can hold a Noble Phantasm and fight with them which is difficult but training is training for a reason. A plus side is genjutsu chains are invisible and hard to detect while prana chains cannot be detected only seen so very useful to hit from behind.

If Naruto had to rate himself he would be somewhere around mid to high kage level which wasn't enough in his opinion and he couldn't be sure as he never faced Kage level fighters before but as he has read accounts of previous Kages, The Gold and Silver Brothers, The Seven Swordsmen, and he would get destroyed by the likes of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju as they where on Gilgameshs' level. There where current threats from the bingo books from the bounty offices such as the Current Kages, The Sannin, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Kirabi "Killer Bee", and much more.

There was still one weapon in the gate that Naruto WOULD NOT TOUCH. Ea a weapon with the nature of the sword became more absurd as he views its power. It can be used as a close combat weapon wielded much like a regular sword, and even with its dull tip, it is able to pierce directly through an opponent's chest and slowly grind at their vitals inside. It is something that was born before the appearance of the concept that the world calls a "sword", so it is not something that can truly be called a sword or have the shape of any known blade. While it has a grip, hand guard, and is the same length as a long sword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction like querns, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counterclockwise. Given enough time to charge it could even destroy the world which frightened Naruto as it has once separated the sky from the earth and thus can bring them back to which it once was. It could defeat Excalibur with ease using little charge time. The intense winds while it creates while turning acts as a shield all the while the screeching it creates can bring fear into any man or god.

Naruto refuses to use such a weapon unless he truly has too, found a opponent worthy of it, or greatly angered to the point of blind fury rage. He has only used the "sword" two times. The first was a test when he was bounty hunting where he activated it by commanding it to wake and accidentally created a earthquake and fissures only using it for one minute leveling the area and damaging a town miles away and the second is where he was seen by a Konoha shinobi named Mizuki before he got better control of his emotions who called his mother a whore and him a demon. Needless to say he didn't survive and neither did the mountain three miles away. A single use wastes a tenth of his energy supply and takes up energy rapidly showing just how powerful Gilgamesh was to use it carelessly.

Over the years Naruto has gained a reputation as a Ronin though nobody knows he takes offence to being referred as a shinobi as he isn't some cut throat mercenary. His titles are known as "The All Wealthy" for the amount of wealth it is said he possesses or hoard causing the greedy to flock him in droves in a attempt to take what isn't theirs, "The Swindler" for his eternal luck as he was seen cleaning out casinos for fun and winning at many high stake games from poker to horse racing, next is "The Unlimited Armory" due to the Gate of Babylon raining death onto his adversaries with endless weapons, and his personal favorite "The Golden King" for his regal air and the presence he gives makes one think they are in the company of Royalty as Naruto trained himself to be from the books in the Library. He is sought by all villages and organizations for Ronin reaching his level is almost unheard and as a result he is hunted religiously when seen to either join their village or terminate him as he is a flight risk and is too unpredictable to be left alone. Aggressors where quickly cut down or avoided.

Naruto has also worked hard on his chakra control and has good control due to a book found written by Hashirama Senju pathetically named "Chakra and You" stating the reason for poor control when having to much chakra and no visible improvement is due to balance. Chakra is made from the combination of physical and mental/spiritual chakra and having to much of one type like in Narutos' case physical which is harder to control then mental you need to balance it out with mental/spiritual as mental/spiritual energy is used to tame the energy making it easier to control to achieve better results, bigger reserves, better control, and easier chakra distribution in body parts which is why Mednin have such high control as they have lots of mental/spiritual energy. Why he would ever name a book so useful "Chakra and You" he would never know but in order to balance out Naruto needed to meditate, read, study, and get smarter which was a long and strenuous task even with Kage Bushin that most ninja almost never do due to sticking to their comfort zone and not wanting to put in the effort for so little results.

During his travels Naruto made two very unlikely ally named Utakata and his girlfriend. He first met Utakata when he was on a large Island that is part of Water Country closest to Uzushio after he had taken down a bandit camp run by a a couple B-rank nukenin. Naruto was on his way back to the shore before he came across five of the mists bigoted Anbu surrounding a man with a pipe that seemed to be blowing bubbles before he caught the conversation.

_Flashback Three Years Ago_

_"-ve a choice in returning Utakata. The war is taking its toll on our resources and with you in the Kiri nothing the rebels will be able to do with the power of two jinchuuriki. We have been ordered to return you to the village either willingly or in chains if we must." Threatened an anbu with a shark mask._

_"I have already told you I don't care for the war you witless bigots or your so called Noble Cause" said Utakata sarcastically "So get lost because nothing you can say will convince me otherwise."_

_"Very well have it our way. Anbu!" roared the shark anbu. As they tense getting ready for the upcoming battle they hear a strange sound emanating from the east and they look up to see a huge mass of red before it disappears quickly startling them but before they could comment a literal rain of weapons fly straight into the anbu at incredible speeds from the forest surroundings surprising them effectively freezing them making it impossible to escape from before it was by then too late tearing through them like a hot knife through butter and the area in the path of the weapons. Utakata was stunned for a moment at before gaining his wits about him and calls out_

_"Who's there" he yelled with sweat running down his face as his eyes darted around the clearing stopping for a second to view the scar that existed in the forest next to the clearing and the bloody mess left in the path but strangely no weapons where there as if they disappeared. He turns back hearing steps to see a kid no older than fourteen walking as if he hadn't a care in the world with golden blond hair, whiskered cheeks, piercing eyes of azure and crimson, wearing a expensive white shirt made from what looks like fine silk, black dress pants, black dress shoes, golden necklaces and twin bracelets match combo with jewels in them and a strange floating golden orb floating above him . He wonders who the hell he is as he didn't look like a fighter as can be seen by his attire but seeing the dead anbu drove home looks can certainly be deceiving. As he contemplated on what to do the boy spoke._

_"Tell me why where they after you and what makes you so interesting to have the bigoted kiri ninja after you" the boy asked in a calm demanding tone. He had heard what was said but wanted to confirm that which was said. Utakata stiffened when he heard the demand and was wondering if he should hightail it out of there but after seeing the speed of the flying weapons odds where not a smart idea to turn his back on this boy and fighting him with his bubbles he was sure wouldn't work very well with weapons that travel as fast as those and getting close was a big no no. Using the Rokubis power was also out of the question as there was a village close by and he REALLY hated using it to the point where he would almost rather die. so that means..._

_"They wanted to re-recruit me into fighting in the Civil War happening between Kiri and the rebels because they need shinobi but I want to be left alone" he answered with a half-truth. The boy looked at him hard before speaking again._

_"You left something out so I guess i'll ask anyway. Are you really a jinchuuriki and what Bijuu?" asked Naruto with a calculating gleam in his eye. Utakata tensed and prepared for a battle before Naruto raised his hands in a surrender gesture._

_"I'm not really interested in fighting you or turning you in if that is what you are thinking. I need help with something and we should talk about this somewhere else as more ninja are heading this way after the commotion was heard probably to back up these anbu if things went south" said Naruto as Utakata looked alarmed but chose to follow the kid as a lesser of two evils. They ran through the trees to the shore before the golden orb flew in front of them surprising Utakata as he had forgotten about it before it spit out a Luxurious boat causing his eyes bulge at what just happened before he saw the boy hopped on and followed suit. As they left about three two minutes later anbu can be seen on the shore and they where about to follow suit when the golden orb left above their heads unseen widened quickly into a large horizontal wall before unleashing a hail of weapons on the unsuspecting anbu killing them instantly before returning to the boy. Utakata looked on stunned before focusing on the boy again._

_"So what did you want to talk about and what do you have that I could want in exchange as unless you got somewhere I can be left alone you don't have anything I want? " Utakata asked in a serious voice. _

_"Then I guess we can come to some sort of agreement as I know of a place that is deserted and has only one occupant and that is me so I would be willing to harbor you in exchange for your services" replied Naruto sitting in a chair before offering Utakata a drink. Utakata looked at the offered cup for a second before taking it giving the kid the benefit of the doubt after he got him out of trouble with Kiri. _

_"I'll believe it when I see it" scoffed Utakata as he took a sip of the beverage which turned out to be sake and the really expensive stuff that big time businessmen and Nobles drink. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the disrespect but held back his anger as he was sure it was hard to believe for someone like Utakata. As they got closer to Uzushio Utakata looked alarmed where they where going before saying _

_"Hey its' dangerous this way aren't you going to go around as these waters are extremely dangerous. Almost like a ship graveyard for ships bigger than small fishing boats and even then only the best can navigate these waters with the risk still somewhat dangerous!" he stated urgently and the waters where too dangerous to water walk on and the wind to strong for bubble transport so he couldn't leave. The boy had the gall to Smirk at Him!_

_"Unless you are a Uzumaki who knows these waters like the back of their hand. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and i'm a Jinchuuriki. It's a pleasure to meet you" said the smirking boy as Utakata eyes widened in surprise for a couple of seconds as he is getting use to these surprises before returning to normal. Naruto continued "What I want is two things. First how to contact my bijuu and second I need a training partner. As you seen I can rain weapons onto my enemies but that won't always work so i need help on other areas for practice and in exchange I'll give you refuge. Agreed?"_

_Utakata had a pensive look on his face as he thought of the pros and cons. On one hand he would get the closest thing he could for a quiet life without being far from his home and on the other he would have to deal with this blond Uzumaki who he had a feeling would suck him into a world of problems. He was about to reject the offer before something stop him. It was a unexplained force that told him that this would be a monumental change for not just him but for something bigger. Maybe history changing and maybe nothing but...he wanted to find out._

_"I accept your offer" Utakata finally said after minutes of thinking wondering what this would bring._

_Flashback End_

In that time Utakata had come to appreciate the quiet life and through his spars he had gone from a mid jonin level to the power of a High class level Anbu Captain without the rokubi. With it he would be a match for any Kage and while he may have found a reason to protect with it he would only use it if he couldn't beat a opponent otherwise or if he and his girlfriend are in danger. At the beginning Utataka did't have any interest to become stronger but to keep up in the spars. That was until during one of Naruto off island hunting a year after he met Utakata where he came across a sixteen year old girl named Hotaru at near a stream at Mount Katsuragi in Fire country. She had just lost her grandfather and was looking for a teacher but somehow got it stuck in her head Utakata was going to be her teacher. She followed him around for days and no matter what he tried she would find him, stalk him, and annoy him to no end throwing Naruto into a laughing fit. The first one in years.

Utakata eventually(read:reluctantly) accepted her as a student when she showed to have a very high water affinity. A year later Utakata was told of his plans and was given the option to leave but he surprised Naruto by staying by his side and swearing his loyalty to him saying "Better my friend than for a village I don't believe in and besides maybe this will give me a chance do something great. This could change the world to something better and besides maybe this world does need to change."

Six months after that he and Hotaru where a couple not that Naruto hadn't seen this coming a mile away. Hotaru was now at a low level jonin now after three years of training under Utakata and rare instruction from Naruto and she had incredible control over water. She isn't a Nidaime Hokage but she could with tons of training become a second Kisame Hoshigaki which was excellent and Naruto and her are friends even though she is hiding something but it isn't that important to Naruto as he didn't tell her everything either.

Naruto was preparing to start the beginning of his plans as he was stronger than most and could defend himself along with Utakata as he is stronger than Utakata without the gate to around mid Anbu Commander and has become a master at using the sword he bought from Totosai years ago Zantetsuken. Zantetsuken is a blade that is similar to Durandal and the Kusanagi but weaker as it doesn't possess as high durability of both weapons but it can cut through and defend against almost anything when chakra is run through it especially wind chakra. He learned this through Structural Grasping described by Gilgamesh and mastered to a high level; Maybe not to the level of "The Faker" Shiro Emiya but not far from his either, and it is his favored blade one to match the Seven Swordsmen blades. It was the first he had ever mastered, owned, and was always on him.

With Structural Grasp he was able to see the history of the weapons he uses, their wielders, and copy them till the point of Mastery. He knows many Styles of Taijutsu and weaponry this way but is held back by his size and can never master some of them or have to change them to fit his body or lack of strength, reach, or flexibility.

Naruto was standing at the port of Uzushio and released the luxury cruise ship he used for transportation as Utakata and Hotaru where getting their things ready as was agreed since Naruto was the transport and financial supplier never did grunt work. They arrived twenty minutes later and set off to Wave Country to claim his country and bringing himself to the spotlight. One of the reasons he had waited so long was due to a Clause in the contract and deed was he needed to be able to defend the country from threats both politically and physically. Also manage it properly for the agreement to be valid. He had memorized many books of laws both old and new, International and local, and loopholes and restriction missed due to old forgotten laws never taken into account that are still valid. Same with business books and accounting.

GOT TO LOVE KAGE BUNSHIN.

As my Kage Bunshin drove the boat I sat in a comfortable chair and was contemplating how I would; This is going to sound cliche, take over the world. I heard Noodle countrys' Daimyo is dying and he would be dead in a month. He has no heir or relatives so the country is going to be unstable and Fire country will try to make a grab but not immediately as the Fire Daimyo will think there will be nobody else to take it since they took over Red Bean Jam country over two hundred years ago that connect them to Noodle leaving them the only country close enough and big enough to take it.

Water would have had been able to but they can't due to Civil War. Fire will let unrest start developing over the fall of the Noodle government in Noodle so when they come to sweep in the territory it will be for cheaper and less of a hassle from a falling or fallen government but most masses will see him as the man who saved them from civil war thus an easy takeover and easy integration but there is one problem he can't account for and that is Naruto. If Naruto Takes over Wave and reestablishes Uzu and its trade routes along with taking over Noodle they would become a major trading hub for other nations. Water would be able to stop this from happening but they wouldn't be able to again thanks to the war and nobody wants to deal with a country in Civil War.

If all these circumstances where to occur Fire, Hotspring, Rice, Lightning, Wind, and maybe Grass and Rain will use his lands Wave soon Uzushios once more and taken Noodle which will be renamed to get cheaper and easier trade with the countries between Hokubu Ocean and the Kaijuu Ocean than having to go all the way through Tea country then O'Uzu or Nagi. The problem would be establishing trade quick enough to make a impact before anyone could react which luckily has been solved by saving Wave.

Gato of Gato Shipping has targeted Wave to drain it dry and take it over. A Illegal takeover and due to their being no formal leader of Wave due to Uzushios' fall cannot be prosecuted Internationally as only a Daimyo or someone of equal status such as the Priestess of Demon country, or King of Moon country has backing of a Daimyo can bring up such matters Internationally of Prosecution of a high class non-citizen for execution and/or high penalty cases that will cause international problems such as Gato as big shipping magnet, allowing him to strong arm Wave unless he is only pending for a crime of jailing time for five years or less. His was able to remain completely invisible by bribing various officials and most likely bankers from his homeland Hotspring country as countries where suppose to watch their citizens for abnormalities in their accounts or corruption and through scare tactics on the civilian populace to keep them quiet and stopped them from leaving.

Naruto personally thinks these laws are illogical and there to protect the corrupt and higher class but law is law but with Naruto returning effectively becoming Waves Daimyo, priest, king, or whatever such title as they all equate to the same in this land but when he is done a King shall stand above all such titles. By taking the title of his choice allows him to not only prosecute Gato if he is taken alive but due the overwhelming evidence Gato left due to being basically untouchable by the populous so it will be a "Open and Shut" case allowing Naruto to demand all of Gatos businesses, properties, possessions, and bank accounts from his home country Hotspring on the agreement of not demanding compensation for allowing it to happen as they are suppose to be monitoring their assets/Major citizens and skipping past the part of needing to build a company for trade. Naruto could build the company and ships no problem but this will not only be cheaper but it will allow Naruto to skip the three month probationary clause of proving he could do the job also setting him up as a Major Power instead of a Minor Power but if Gato got his way he would be the new Daimyo due to his takeover and no country will dispute over such a small land but something told him it won't be that easy.

Naruto would have to do is convince the Noodle Daimyo before his imminent death was to trust his country to him as he was a man who cared for the people so it shouldn't be too hard. The Hotspring demand may be a problem as Gato was a big contribution to Hotspring. Not crippling but enough to where he might strong arm or threaten Naruto due to his countries small size to just leave be with Gatos execution.

Narutos thoughts soon turn to meeting the Kyuubi no Yoko.

_Flashback Two months after meeting Utataka_

_Naruto found himself on the floor of a unknown area. Looking around the walls looked like the ones from the Library of Omoikane with pipes of blue and red traveling on the walls. Took Naruto little time to figure out where he was given he was meditating and now he is here in a unknown area. He has finally gotten into his mindscape with Utakatas' help. He started walking when he Heard a Deep_

_"__**Other Way**__" which echoes across the walls of his mind. Deciding to listen he turns the other way and came across a room door that had lots of red pipes leaving it so he figured this is the room so he goes in. The room was dark, filled with red pipes all over the place, Tiled floor, and a huge gate with a talisman with the kanji for seal on it with darkness in the cage where he couldn't see inside but he had a really good guess who was. _

_"__**Come closer**__" the deep voice repeated to which Naruto raised a eyebrow wondering if it really thought he was that but decided to humor it after a minute of contemplation but prepared himself. As he predicted a huge claw came from nowhere at a fast rate but Naruto was faster when he activated his demonic chakra chains catching the claw before snaking its way up its hand, to the arm, and finally the shoulder before squeezing the appendage and jerking it towards Naruto smashing the Kyuubis' face into the cage bars causing it to howl, scream, and curse. Naruto dissipated the chains and waited for the Kyuubi to calm down as he took in its appearance. The Kyuubi is a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands, torso as big as the Hokage Monument, eyes bigger than a full grown man, claws that can spit houses, and nine huge tails that can level mountains with ease. _

_"__**What do you want ningen**__" asked the fox staring at him hatefully and full of fury highlighting and enhancing its already frightening appearance. Naruto snapped out of his musing and looked at the fox up and down one more time before saying "Impressive I can see how you are considered the strongest of the tailed beast just by looking at you. You are deceptively fast judging by your body proportion, I can feel your energy all the way from here even though you aren't flaring it and even subconsciously suppress it meaning you suppress your power to be left alone for so long it has become automatic, physically strong as your description of destroying mountains and causing tsunamis with but a flick of your tail meaning you are stronger physically than the other tailed beasts as even though the Hachibi and Nanabi are ridiculously strong they can't do it with such ease, your a fox meaning your shrewd and cunning as you take characteristic from your form like the others, and lastly the Nanabi is reported to being a little bigger than a Boss Summons with the Hachibi is not much bigger and yet looking at you I can tell you are twice the size of a Boss Summons. Faster, stronger, larger, and most likely far higher chakra reserves. Am I right?" questioned Naruto with a raised eyebrow shocking the fox as can be told by the widened eyes before they where covered up as if they where never there but it was to late as he had already seen. _

_The fox was quiet for a minute as it stared at Naruto before saying "__**That was...somewhat impressive**__" the fox admitted reluctantly hate gone from its' face as its piercing red slit eyes and was replaced by interest and something he couldn't place. _

_"__**So what do you want ningen? My chakra? Power? Me to obey you**__?" finished the fox sarcastically at it watched the boy carefully. His answer shocked it again._

_"None of the above Kyuubi. I have got power myself and will work for it myself, your chakra would be appreciated but I won't demand it, and obey me? Please you look to prideful to obey without force and if you did you'd kill me when my back was turned. What I would like is knowledge but I doubt you would be forthcoming with any so i'd like to get to know you." finished the golden blond as he looked at the fox as it just schooled its' expression again._

_"__**No leave**__" was all that was said as it laid down and went to sleep. Naruto just raised a eyebrow._

_"May I at least have your name as I doubt Kyuubi is your name?" He questions and got a unexpected response._

_Its' eyes snapped open and the fox snarled before letting out a ear piercing "__**LEAVE**__" before Naruto was kicked out of his own Mindscape._

_Flashback End _

The fox ignored him for six months of weekly visits before it started to talk again showing just how stubborn the ancient colossus . Now he talks to it but still doesn't even know its name but he was planning on telling it about his plan soon. What he was able to get out of it was what had happened to his body on the day of Gilgameshs' ritual. It was killing him and he would have died if not for the foxs' interference due to it guiding what genes to kill with his chakra as chakra didn't seem to react to the prana ritual other than making it slightly longer due to tiny amounts fusing with the prana. The changes he had missed was a increased immune system even without the foxs' help, increase in bone density, denser chakra even by Uzumaki standard, and what it called strange blood replacing his fathers side completely and a quarter of his mothers side but activating his both bloodlines which he would have only had the Warriors Mentality. Thus he became a two thirds god but kept it to himself. He also received a neat trick from the fox to be able to sense malicious intent which is a very helpful tool which he took as he was making headway in the giant fox.

He was bought out of his thoughts by Utakata when he walked over to him asking him a question

"Naruto so what are we going to do when we get to Wave" questioned Utakata with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto regarded him for a moment before smirking "Why Utakata I know you are sometimes slow on the uptake or stubborn to the point of borderline stupidity but we are going to...save...it" he finished as if talking to a slow child all the while relishing the twitching face of Utakata before he walked away choosing not to start trouble in the middle of such vicious waters.

This was a major difference between him and Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh had only one friend and equal in his life and maybe one equal after not that he would ever consider Emiya as such. Naruto on the other hand believed friendship is important but less so than the bond of lovers. During his training with the golden king it was one thing they could never agree on as Gilgamesh believed love was fickle and useless while true friendship was of understanding and equality but Naruto thought true love was eternal and priceless but friendship is treasure but to be weary of.

They never changed each others opinion on the matter but decided to let the matter drop due to the limited time with each other and would rather not waste time with such matters.

Choosing he had gone over as much as he could with as many variables as their was decided to take a relaxing nap before drifting off to sleep as he was done scheming for the day.

It had only taken one day to arrive at Wave due to Naruto knowing the waters before finding a abandoned beach to land and putting the boat back into the gate before walking into the city. The city was in terrible shape but the people where even worse. Markets with barely any food but at inflated prices, broken down and abandoned buildings everywhere, thugs running at every corner, and starving or sick everywhere which in some cases might be the very recently departed.

Naruto frowned at what he was seeing and seething inside. This was HIS country but the greedy swine infesting it was running it into the ground even worse than his previous predictions. Never the less he couldn't afford to act rashly and ruin his chances so he would have Hotaru and Utakata quietly ask round for information as he wouldn't be able to hide among the populous due to the way he presented himself, his mannerisms, and his way of dressing would stick out thus drawing attention to himself more than he already was just by walking around.

Two days information gathering let them know what was going on with Gato. The man was trying to kill a bridge builder named Tazuna who was trying to bring hope to the land by building a bridge from Wave to Fire country which in his opinion should have been done in the first place, next who was under his employ surprised him slightly as he had a minor interest in his weapon as it was the weakest of the Seven Swordsmens' blades, and lastly the moderately decent plan he had made to get rid of his employee Zabuza and his problem at the same time while making a profit. He gave the man credit for being a greedy sleaze of epic proportion but a very good one.

It was through luck he had found that last part out due to Utakata stopping in a bar for a unplanned bottle of sake and one of Gatos' personal guards was drunk and apparently a very talkative drunk. So now overlooking the Bridge from atop a support pillar hiding using the original Tarnkappe to which was copied and used by Sigurd as he was waiting for the conversation to begin as Zabuza had already knocked out the workers with his accomplice. Soon a Scarecrow of a man he quickly identified as Kakashi Hatake otherwise known as "Sharingan Kakashi" with three preteen children. The first was a boy where it didn't take a genius to figure out he was a loner with a strange haircut and a attitude problem, a pink haired female meat shield, and a introverted boy who hadn't seen much sun.

He stealthily made his way over to the bridge builder as the fighting began before getting close before swiftly and silently knocking out pinky before covering the Tazunas' mouth to stop him from shouting.

"I am not here to hurt you. If I was you would be dead by now and so would pinky understand so im going to release you but don't make a scene. Understand?" questioned Naruto before he recieved a nod and he let Tazuna go where the man took deep breaths to calm himself as Naruto looked into the mist sensing the conflict that was within.

"So who are you? What is your business here?" asked Tazuna as he eyed Naruto with weary eyes.

"Very well. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here for a couple of things. First is to capture Gato and activate the contract which was made between the people of this land and Uzushio before restoring these lands and the rest isn't your concern. Judging by your age and shocked face you know what I am talking about." said Naruto taking a glance at Tazuna before returning to staring at the mist.

"But you are only a boy. How could you yourself defend this country and financially help us in these troubled times to fulfill the agreement. I know for a fact Uzushio was pillaged before the Uzumakis' time delay trap destroyed the only known path in and out there is except by small boat." finished Tazuna.

Naruto looked at Tazuna with a raised eyebrow before responding "Is now really the time to have this conversation with a battle going on but I assure you I can bring many boons to this country." finished Naruto as he returned back to the fight as Tazuna paled in remembrance of what is happening as Naruto returned to looking at the battle. It was a bit disappointing to Naruto as it was clear both let their skills diminish from High Anbu captains to mid-low Anbu Captains. Kakashi probably from laziness and Zabuza from lack of training due to constant moving from one place to another. While Zabuzas' partner almost done beaten the children Naruto decided he should interfere and stop the masked assailant.

He turned to Tazuna and said "Stay here" before walking deeper into the mist.

As he approached the Makyo Hyosho he released the gate as this was two important to play around. The wall of red labyrinth like lines was hidden by the mist but the sound of it opening was sure to caught the attention of those on the bridge but Zabuza and Kakashi couldn't find the source while fighting. When he saw the Makyo Hyosho he sent three weapons into the mirrors to warn her as he knew the masked fighter wasn't in as he knew they where part of a resistance and if he wanted a chance to get Kiri without fighting at a later date this was it. As the girl looked around only to see a weapon going for the mirror she was in before she jumped out of the mirror. Not even a second later was she forced to move again and doing so repeatedly but was caught off guard when the mirror she was heading towards was cut into two and saw a blond teen waiting for her freezing her for all of a second but a second too many as before she could move out of the way chains erupted from the floor binding her in place.

"Sorry couldn't let you get in the way of my objective." Naruto said in a even tone and started walking towards the main battle on the bridge as Haku struggled to get out of her binds but to no avail. Just as Naruto reached the unconscious students of Kakashi before turning and saying "and don't forget to randomize your mirror jumping as you follow a distinct patters and that makes you predictable and in your profession that would lead to your death." and with those parting words he left leaving her helpless unable to break free from the chakra chains. As Naruto hopped onto a support beam to watch the fight as he couldn't see them from Tazunas' position due to the slowly lessening mist and his keen eye sight he could now see the fight and decided to see how well they put on a show.

After awhile it got boring as it was basically a deadly game of cat and mouse. About three minutes ago there had been a gathering of malevolent people just before where the mist begins meaning Gato was there and just in time to as it looks like the game is about to end. Kakashi was just cut across the torso but very shallow meaning either he was very lucky or he did it intentionally. Banter again! I mean really are you really ninja. Kakashi used a summoning technique and pinned Zabuza down and stopped the function of his arms. He was about to intervene when another round of monologue making me stop for a few second as the sheer stupidity of it but regained my senses after Kakashi started his original technique. Assassination technique my ass as he recalled how he was known for making one original technique with thousands copied. What kind of assassinations could possibly work when your enemies can hear you a mile away and said technique giving your identity away.

When Kakashi started his trek over to Zabuza Naruto had reacted fast and caught his arm inches away from Zabuzas' chest saving his life and also surprising both men. Kakashi quickly regained his senses and tried to retract his arm but was unable to move it.

"Now now no need to be so violent gentleman as i'm sure we can have a civilized conversation without the need to kill one another. Now Zabuzas' contract has been expired by Gato so if you would please drop the mist so we may all see you ex-employer and get this mess all cleared up as he is waiting at the end of the bridge." Finished Naruto. Both mens eyes widen as the mist started to disappear at a fast rate most likely due to Zabuzas' will before the end of the bridge was visible. Off on the right side of everyone's' view was a fairly big boat that was likely the transport of the two hundred plus mercenaries and one ninja who from Narutos' memories was Aoi Rokusho a Nukenin from Konoha and now a ninja of Ame in Rain country. He was known for stealing a treasure from Konoha called the "Raijin no Ken" or Sword of the Thunder God and it is the only reason the fool has a A rank bounty even though he has a B- strength. It was a Weapon Naruto wanted and he will take it over his corpse if he must.

A man soon walked right in front of the battalion of thugs with a face that radiated arrogance. He was a short man that could be called a full blown midget, well more like a goblin with the sinfully evil smile he had on his face, he had long gray shaggy hair, sunglasses, expensive dress suit, what looked to be a pimp cane, and a jeweled ring on each of his fingers showing just how wealthy he was as each ring could be worth enough to feed three families of four for a year, and lastly expensive snake skin dress shoes.

"Well well looky hear. One baby demon, his bitch tied up, a scarecrow with a bad case of pink eye, three brats, an old man, and a preteen virgin. Must be my lucky day to be able to exterminate my annoyances quick and not so painless. I will even make a profit doing it when I cash in Zabys' and scarecrows heads. Bet the Uchiha boy he told me about will fetch quite the price along Zabys' his bitch." declared Gato as he laughed.

"Gato you swine what is the meaning of this!" roared Zabuza but Gato laughed more infuriating Zabuza.

"I never planned on paying you from the start that is why I waited so long for us to come to a agreement on the contract as I knew he would have protection to weaken you both and look I was right. What are you going to do about it as your a step from death as is the pink eyed baboon. Your little children are all knocked out and the only one who looks healthy is a preteened punk. You are all going to die today and this Island will be mine and you shits can't do shit." the midget boasted.

Naruto stepped forward after releasing Kakashi and asked "Two questions, why did you not just blow up the bridge instead of going through all of this and do you really think we would just keel over and die?" he asked with the calm and patience of a veteran politician.

"I'll answer the questions of the soon to be dead. Simple there are three reasons. first, I make money this way and its isn't costly. Second, it is more fun to watch as the hope slowly dies from the resistance also far more entertaining. Lastly, if Tazuna finished most of the bridge like he did I would be able to finish it when I take over making it easier on my pockets and making use of available resources. As for the second question by all means die fighting as the more you kill the more I save right Aoi? Satisfied? " asked a chuckled Gato with a goblin like smile on his face.

"Yes by all means entertain us in your final moments Hahaha." finished Aoi laughing and a glint of cruelty in his eyes getting a growl from Zabuza and a narrowed eye from Kakashi. Naruto looked on for a moment before he chuckled causing Gato and Aoi to look intrigued and while Zabuza, Kakashi, and Tazuna to look at him like he is insane. Gato was the one to ask as he was curious on what he would find funny.

"What is so funny brat? Gone crazy in your impending death?" asked Gato curiously. Naruto laughed again but this time it wasn't a laugh of amusement no... this was a laugh of a cold heart about to bring death upon those in his path as he looked up giving everyone a good look at his piercing Heterochromia eyes for the first time as his laugh gave chills to all who heard it..

"what I find funny is you think with your little band of misfits and weaklings that you think you can kill me." he responds in a cold tone before grasping his cloak and throwing it off revealing his pure golden yellow expensive kimono, expensive jewelry(same as before), Zantetsuken on is waist, the gate in orb form behind him, and golden geta on his feet. The shinobi who see him feel their blood chill upon seeing his form and recognizing his description from their Bingo Books but never has he had a picture taken of him allowing him to move about freely.

"You will live past today Gato. You will watch as everything you have ever cared about is taken from you before you are sentenced to death for all you have done. This is my land to protect and hold by my birthright as the last grandson of Gin Uzumaki the last Uzumaki clan head and ruler of Uzushio before me. You will regret the day you crossed paths with Naruto Uzumaki the golden king." stated Naruto in a chillingly low tone that carried a authority no fifteen year old should possess that carried across the bridge causing various reactions. Gato looked both annoyed and angry not understanding who he has offended, Tazuna looked on the verge of crying in both happiness and disbelief as the Daimyo returned even if he was concerned if he could perform upon the required conditions, Aoi looked annoyed thinking the man a impostor as no teen could be as strong than he was, Zabuza in recognition over the Uzumaki name and respect with a touch of disbelief at seeing a powerful individual and weapons master and at the age he really is, and lastly Kakashi at hearing a Name he recognized and amazement of who he was.

Gato looked annoyed at the teen who dared threaten him before saying "Triple to whoever kills the brat who dared to threaten me!" yelled Gato and his men roared and Aoi throws three umbrellas into the air before calling "Jouro Senbon"(senbon rain) showering the sky in needles but all Naruto does is grab Zantetsuken and in a quick slash faster than most jonin could follow and wind chakra discharged into the weapon created a massive wind vacuum that tore right through the rain sending them in randomly direction and shredded the umbrellas as he placed the blade back into its sheath. Three quarters of them flew into the sea and most of the remaining where inbedded into the bridge or a few unlucky bandits that got killed from the rain. Aoi looked angry as he took out the Raijin no Ken and charged.

"With this sword I am invincible and you will never defeat me" he Roared as he neared Naruto. What happened next was so quick only Kakashi and Zabuza had seen it happen. When Aoi closed in on Naruto he swung the blade at Naruto with intermediate level swordsmanship to which Naruto ducked under his hand and used a quick upward battojutsu slash cutting the fools hand off with the sword in it, quickly takes the fools hand with the sword and spins quickly using the momentum from the battojutsu slash to do a 360 spin and cut the fool legs off, and finally grabbing his face before slamming his head against the railing he was next too which pierced his throat with a senbon and a afew in his torso from his earlier attack leaving him hanging there bleeding out to death in a very painful and gruesome manner.

The silence was absolute on the bridge except for Aois' choking on his own blood struggling for air as all but Zabuza cringed at the brutality unleashed upon Aoi while Zabuza looked like Christmas came early. A few of the weaker willed thugs and Tazuna ran to the railing and hurled into the Haran Bay bellow. All of the thugs looked terrified of the teen before them and looked like they where about to run but where stopped upon feeling Narutos killing intent as they looked upon him as he spoke "If you run I will chase you and make your deaths looks so painful Aois' will look like a minor injury in comparison. Your choice to try fighting for your lives and die a quick death or suffer slowly when I catch you after what you did to MY country." Naruto delivered his Ultimatum as he put the Raijin into his gate.

Most fell still at his cold words but only seven tried to escape not believing him and as soon as they where off the bridge chakra chains burst from the ground and dragged them to who knows where by one of the Shadow clone hidden to where Gatos' private guard was being held. They all looked terrified but also resigned to their fate. Naruto smiled and said "I won't even use my weapons for this." and as if a charge signal had been given they all charged at Naruto. It was amazing the control Naruto has as he fought the army with graceful ease. From the way he wasted absolutely no energy whether it be from breaking a mans arm and snapping his neck, the way he steals the weapons of his fallen enemies after the one he used before broke from the poor quality and the force used and changes styles instantly and fluently to better suit the weapon he is holding.

Slash, slash, break, Gurgle, thump where the signals of people dying of hitting a major artery, slitting an enemies throat, snapping their necks and spines or skulls, and from rolling heads from swift beheading with the ease of dancer in the middle of a recital. Using liberal use of wind chakra he pushed the blood out of his direction leaving him as clean as when he walked onto the bridge. He had just finished the one sided massacre before before looking at the rest of the occupants of the bridge. The children where still passed out and it seemed Tazuna has fainted. Kakashi had been staring wide eyed at what he had done to the thugs; Probably at the brutal way in which he did the deed, and Zabuza had a look of respect for what he has done while his companion kept her face down as to not look upon the carnage he had inflicted. He took a breath and addressed them.

"Kakashi collect your children and take them back to Tazunas' and I will take Tazuna myself and Zabuza meet me when you are better as their are things I wish to discuss with you." ordered Naruto and they raised eyebrows but didn't dare fight back in their current states so they did as they where told and left along with Haku after he was released. Turning to Tazuna he picked up the old drunk and took him off the bridge into the boat Gato had arrived in. He knew the little goblin had ran and he also knew his shadow clone caught him and was holding him so no need to worry about him. As he got to Gatos very spacious office he set Tazuna down before looking through the stuff and found tons of money in the vault. Seems this was Gatos hidden hideout judging by the evidence of illegal deals, bribes, and transactions. So he raided his liquor cabinet sealing most of it in his vault, then looked at Tazuna, and threw a cup of water on top of him waking him up instantly and loudly as he drank his wine.

"Good to see you are up." commented Naruto as he took another sip of his wine. He looked at Tazuna and when he sit he opened his gate as he never closed it and set some of the sake Utakata likes to drink from Rice country ;the best supplier in the world as only the best goes in his vault, in front of Tazuna. He waited for Tazuna to get situated before getting to matters at hand but to his hidden surprise Tazuna beat him to it.

"So you said you are here to enforce the contract between Wave and Uzushio where Wave would become a part of Uzushio, they would lead us, and we would pay tax to them in exchange for protection. Tell me how can you protect wave as you are only one man and you can't protect a whole country? Also you have to be adept to politics and financially help wave when we are in troubled times so how will you do all these things? Lastly, what has Wave to gain as there was much at the time before we segregated again after Uzushio fell as we may go through with it as contracted but I'm sure you would want a more willing people to follow you?" questioned Tazuna as he took a sip of his sake "nice sake by the way. This is the best I have ever tasted."

"Only the best shall ever go into my vault." Naruto boasted arrogantly reminiscent to Gilgamesh before continuing "And there is many things this kingdom can gain from my presence. First, protection politically from threats like Gato that can't come to Wave with me protecting you on a international level as we will be doing so to Gato but it can only be done if I am accepted as King without there being repercussions and I assure you I am very familiar with the laws of the land both local and not. Second, you would be able to gain the trading routes from Uzushio and a way to navigate through there as I will be opening the land once more to be populated along with the Islands in between. Thirdly I have the monetary means to both bring the kingdom back to prosperity as I have been expanding my wealth for such things to occur." as if to prove his point he opened the gate and released a barrel and many unnormally large metal briefcases around him and he took a briefcase and handed it to Tazuna.

"Open it" was the simple command and Tazuna did as instructed though with little difficulty as it weighed a lot and was floored by what was within. It was full of 10,000 yen bills($100) and there was at least fifty other briefcases before Naruto opened his mouth again "One Billion Yen per case. Now put it down and open the barrel" sounded a smug Naruto. Tazuna closed the case and got up and went to the case wondering what was within. He lifted the lid and almost fainted at what he saw. Jewels of all kinds filled the barrel to the top from rubies and sapphires to diamonds. As he put the lid back on they all disappeared into the gate as Tazuna basically fell into the chair before looking at a smug Naruto.

"As I said only the best shall go to my vault. Whether it be liquor, weapons, riches, or vessels it shall be only the best and always the best and you can be sure there is MUCH more." boasted Naruto again and Tazuna can very well see why if what he said is the truth. "Back to manners at hand" said Naruto getting back to the very important matters they where talking about.

"Lastly, I can assure you I am a very powerful warrior in my own right as you can ask Kakashi Hatake. I would tell you more but to be blunt I won't tell you my abilities as I don't trust you. The reason I came to you and showed you so much is twofold. First, even though you are a drunk with a lot of bad habits" he ignored Tazunas' indignant cries "you are a well known man in the country, old enough to remember the pact, and are known to have nothing but good intention for the country. Second, your fighting for you country anyway you can and the way you do has earned you the admiration of many and the respect from the rest and they know you won't do anything if it wasn't good for your country which i find admirable" he nodded his head towards Tazuna "so your words carry weight here. If you think it is a good idea most would follow so I showed you what I can and will do for your country. I'll give you from now till the bridge is finished in two weeks to decide. I will reside here until then and if you wish for me to leave than I will."

Tazuna finished his bottle and got up. He was almost out the door when Naruto said "I know you are going to call a town meeting as Wave only has one due to its small size but make sure you have all the facts before you call the meeting so be sure to talk with Kakashi and tell him if he wants to speak to me to come this way." Tazuna lingered for a few seconds longer before leaving seeing as Naruto was done. Naruto looked through the papers in the office as he sipped from his wine and ten minutes later a knock came from the door.

"Come in Utakata" was all he said and the door opened admitting his friend. Naruto continued to look through papers separating things into five piles named incriminating, buisness, blackmail, useful, and useless. Two minutes was all it took before Utakata took to get annoyed and ask "so how did it go" was all he asked.

Naruto looked up from the papers and said "We shall see and Utakata where is Gato and the other less important?"

"They are chained on the other side of the ship. So what are you planning to do with them?" asked his first loyal soldier. He had truly changed from the man who hated all and any contact. He still preferred solitude but can interact normally ever since Hotaru came into play. Naruto stared at him for a second before responding "If I become their new king then I will let the Villagers decide. Gato will be kept alive till we get what we need from Hotspring then he will be publicly executed by someone of my choosing. Maybe Zabuza as I'm sure he wants a crack at the little goblin for his treachery and maybe it will help us get a leg into Water country." finished Naruto.

"So you are trying get Water without bloodshed Naruto?" questioned Utakata as he looked at Naruto while sipping his sake.

"There will be blood Utakata. The purists will make sure of it." commented with disgust a the mention of the bigots. "I will try to do so with as little as possible but I will slaughter if needed." finished Naruto with sharp fierce eyes.

There was silence that reined in the room before the silence was broken.

"You know Utakata" spoke Naruto "Most rulers currently are foolish. They favor the higher class so much it is ridiculous. The upper class is made up of nine percent of the population, middle class is thirty-four percent, and the suppressed lower class of farmers, manual labor, miners, fisherman, etc make up a total of fifty-seven percent. The lower class won't move to challenge things as the higher and middle class is made up of the money and shinobi are at their beck and call. With me that will change. All people will have the same freedoms and restrictions as we are all Human and we where born equal." declared Naruto in a low voice that carried weight and power beyond its' years. Ukitaka look at his friend before saying "and that is why I follow you." was all he said before he departed to look for Hotaru as Naruto went back to work with the help of Kage Bunshin.

Timeskip: Five Days Later

Naruto was working when he felt a presence at the edge of his senses getting closer. He hid the materials and papers before pulling out his wine and sake for the incoming guest from a cooler he put them in before closing the gate. As said guest arrived before he could knock on the door he said "Enter" seconds passed before Kakashi came in who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before he sat down and noticed the sake and looked at me for permission to which I nodded my head. He picked up a cup and poured some before downing a whole glass.

"How can I help the infamous Kakashi Hatake today." asked Naruto breaking the ice. Kakashi took a sip of his renewed glass before saying "I was hoping you would return to the Leaf with me-" was a far as he got before he was swiftly responded "No" slightly shocking Kakashi at the quick refusal that came in response.

"But wh-" and he was cut off again as Naruto spoke "I remember my treatment as a child Kakashi" getting a wince he continued "and I can honestly say am not to keen on returning to become your personal weapon again." causing another wince from the older man.

"However I will be returning to see the Chunin Exams to see them as I do every year so I will arrive a week before hand but beware I will not be bullied like I was as a child." he told Kakashi with finality and stared down Kakashi with his Heterochromia eyes. Kakashi suppressed a shudder and nodded before getting up and was about to leave when Naruto spoke " and be sure to watch the the ceremony at the bridge as i'm sure it will be interesting." Kakashi waited another twenty seconds to see if Naruto had anything else to say. He didn't so he left.

Bringing back his Materials and papers, he began to work again as doing this work busied himself and prevented boredom and this is why he isn't using Kage Bunshin to help.

Timeskip: Three days before the ceremony

As Naruto was writing a book when he felt a different presence against his senses and promptly put his work in the desk and withdrew a scroll and put it onto the desk along with a sake bottle. and same as before he said "enter" admitting Zabuza who wasted no time sitting and drinking the Sake before him. This time he the guest broke the ice.

"So what did you want with me." he said as he looked on the scroll. Naruto kept a cool appearance as he responded "I need you to deliver a scroll to the Rebels in Water as I have no doubt you still have contact with them. It is a proposal for them to meet me to discuss terms for my help and I expect a reply to be returned in ten days time." said Naruto. Zabuza looked stunned before he regained his bearings and asked "what is in it for me?"

Naruto reaching under his desk and tossed Zabuza a small briefcase and said "ten million yen" he said causing Zabuzas' eyes to widen and open the container to see it filled with money he checked the money quick before confirming it was real before closing it. He looked to Naruto whose' face was set in stone and asked "Deal?" to which Zabuza nodded taking the scroll, and was about to leave before Naruto said "take the money as a sign of good faith as you do have honor as a swordsman" causing Zabuza to pause then pick up the briefcase before replying "pleasure doing business with you" and with that he closed the door and sped away.

Sighing he took his almost finished book and began writing again.

Timeskip: Ceremony

The day was a happy day filled with hope and cheer as the bridge was complete. Kids played in the streets again, Houses where being fixed, and life was being bought back to the small nation of Wave. As they crowded to the ribbon that would be cut upon naming and declaring the opening of the new bridge. Everyone was gathered as Tazuna made a opening speech.

"We of the Land of Waves have been through much in these pasting years. We have seen loved ones die and homes lost. We have endured the cruel dictatorship of a man of limitless greed and awful desire but We will preserve as we did when our lords of the land of Uzushio where killed off and we have taken your name of Wave again but through unanimous decision of the people of this land that this will no longer be so!" Exclaimed Tazuna as Team seven/Kakashi looked on wide eyed at what was just said. "A descendant of our Lords has come back to claim this Country as his and help us regain the prosperity lost to us. Today will be a day of not only new hope but of a reviving a lost nation. Welcome the new King of Uzushio! A powerful warrior in his own right, Naruto Uzumaki the Golden ruler!"

The people of the reestablished Uzushio went Berserk and the cheers where deafening. Kakashi looked stupefied at what was occurring. Soon it was continued as Naruto walked up to the stage "today we celebrate the return of our Lords and the creating of the Haran Bay bridge after the waters we rest upon." He got another wave of cries before continuing "Now would our new king have any words?" questioned Tazuna and recieved a nod from Naruto as he stepped forward.

"Thank you for the opportunity that you all have bestowed upon me. I know there will be many expectations placed upon me and the sad fact is I cannot live up to them all for that is impossible but I shall try my best but I have one thing to say. All men are created equal!" Naruto exclaimed drawing gasps from the crowd at such a bold declaration especially in a society separated in classes where they where taught the exact opposite. "In my land all men shall be treated the same under my law! From high birth to the birth of a peasant they shall all fall under the same tax rate and the same laws! We are all born the same and we all die the same so I don't see a point to pretend otherwise. All men have different skills this is true but all men can learn the same skills is also true. Today will be the birth of the first country of equality for all classes. You steal and you shall be punished the same. You kill and you shall be dealt the same way depending of your reasoning. The only difference between you and your neighbor is but small physical changes and determination. Determination and a clear sharp mind is what set the fools and the smart! All i ask of you is to give me your determination and work your all and I shall give you mine! Let it be known across the land the words I have said! Any who wish to oppose these truths from my lips may leave now! Strive to be the best for it is hard work of sweat, tears, and blood that will help you prosper in life and surpass your limitations. I am but a man and alone I am nothing. I cannot forge blades, I cannot fish, I cannot make my own clothing, I cannot build houses, and certainly not bridges. One man will never succeed in every such a projects but together we will never fail for we are a united front! I ask you will you help one lonely man and help me forge a country. Will you let this one man guide you for he us but a man and has faults like everyone else. If so I humbly thank you and I will strive to be the best for ALL my people but not the individual classes!" Declared Naruto. The crowd roared in approval and assurance to the newly crowned King. Kakashi was stunned at such bold claims as was his team even the emotionless Sai. He ordered his team to make haste as the Hokage must be informed of this! As Naruto watched this he smiled as this was the first step to breaking the cycle.

Little did most of these people know this is a day that will go down in history as the first major turning points of the world.

_**And Done woooo that was long! I had a writing spree compared to my last chapters so think of it as a make up for such a short last chapter! REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL! **_


	6. Moving Forward

_**S**__**UP PEOPLE HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY BUT i HAD TO REWRITE THIS STORY AS MY LITTLE DICK OF A BROTHER FLUSHED MY FUCKING FLASHDRIVE! SO I WROTE A DIFFERENT STORY TO GET OUT OF THE SLUMP I WAS IN! Then I sort of forgot to write as midterms have kept me busy. ALSO I WANT TO CLARIFY SOMETHING AS WHEN I WROTE THE LAST CHAPTER I WROTE THE POWER THAT THE JEWELS STORE, WHAT I MEANT WAS IT CAN RELEASE THE WEAPONS TWICE OVER ONLY AS THE CONTENT OF THE VAULT IS RIDICULOUS FOR A JEWEL BEING ABLE TO STORE THAT MUCH PRANA NO MATTER HOW MANY ALSO GILGAMESH IS STRONGER THAN HASHIRAMA AND MADARA BUT NARUTO NEVER SEEN GILGAMESH FIGHT SO HE DOESN'T KNOW. HE IS WEAKER THAN KAGURA AND THE SAME LEVEL AS HAGOROMO THE SAGE UNLESS HE USES EA THEN HE IS AT KAGUYA'S LEVEL. ANYWAYS LETS BEGIN.**_

**_Harem list is on the bottom._**

_**ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY.**_

_**Chapter 5: Moving Forward**_

The Weeks had passes peacefully as Naruto had taken command of his country the newly reestablished Uzu no Kuni. He had already taken steps to stabilizing the country.

First thing he had done was kill of all the bandits and remnants in the country with Utakata and Hotaru.

Following that decision was finding all the people who wanted to become strong and sent them to Tetsu no Kuni(Iron Country) to become samurai or learning the trade of being a blacksmith.

Along with this group was Tazuna's Grandson Inari, 3/4 of the single male population, and almost all the male population of between Inari's age and eighteen.

Along with them was a letter to the leader Mifune for specialized kunai he ordered, metal based tools for both Samurai and Ninja, a request to send any skilled blacksmiths and samurai looking for good paying jobs his way, and whatever was left in the payment(which was quite a lot) for Chakra metal and other rare metals found in Tetsu no Kuni.

Of course this was paid for with a small crate full of jewels the size he gave Totosai which where extremely rare in the Elemental Nations. In the Gate of Babylon on the other hand he literally had Mountains of them the size of Mt. Everest. So a small crate was nothing to him.

Of course he sent Utakata and Hotaru with them to guard the people and the crate so he wouldn't see him until the Chunin exams where they will meat up in Konoha as civilians are much slower than Ninja or Samurai.

He wasn't even worried of being ripped off as he is a very honorable man. From stories of him he would be just as honorable as Arturia Pendragon.

Next, he had ordered a mass express delivery import of supplies. Lumber and Paper from Hi no Kuni(Fire Country), grains and other foods and animals from Noodle, cheap everyday metals such as Iron or and cattle from Kaminari no Kuni(Lightning Country).

His message was recieved from the Leader of the Rebels and will be arriving any day now as he was told by Zabuza. As luck would have it his deliveries would be arriving soon as well.

When it came to Yuga no Kuni(Hotspring Country) they had tried to strong arm the his small country when the Daimyo had arrived when he recieved his letter. Naruto could tell the old man named Kizaru Yugamaru wasn't being egotistical because he was a bigger country but it was just business.

He could respect that.

To bad Naruto had leverage as it turned out the evidence in Gato's boat would be far more helpful than he imagined. Gato had been involved with high level political powers in Yuga as he suspected but what truly caught Kizaru was at the head of it was his oldest son and heir.

The political ramifications alone from revealing such information would damage Yuga terribly leaving them to Fire's mercy. In exchange for his silence he will give his Gato's assets, a mass import of cloth free, and the island that was taken by Hotspring that is separating Nami and Uzu that was taken after the fall of Uzu thus allowing him to completely return all of Uzu's Lands back to him.

It left Kizaru in a far worse position then when he came but he realized that it was better than having his countries reputation in tatters, Hi no Kuni breathing down his necl, and a immensely powerful warrior out for blood.

All said and done it left the older man weakened sure but stable as Yuga is a popular resort country thus still economically powerful.

A week later he heard his son was kicked from the line of succession, the family, and exiled out of the country.

Couldn't happen to a nicer guy.

He had sent in ten books he had copies and translated from the books in his gate about the stories in mythology as fantasy written by him to publishers in Tanzaku Gai.

He had including "The Epic of Gilgamesh", The Iliad, Roman and Greek mythology including Iskandar the king of Conquers , and Tales of Celtic and English Mythology which included the story of "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table".

They had replied they where astounded by his creativity and begin production immediately after they signed the contract he had sent as well.

He would get 15% and they would get the rest.

He had written he was working on more and he would send them eventually.

They had planned to release one issue beginning with The Epic of Gilgamesh immediately and the rest every six months. Reading the tales and stories from the Library of Omoikane told him their tales lacked originality thus his must seem ground breaking.(well in their point of view)

He is pleased to have heard whispers and gossip about the book already.

What is not known was he had his own motives for doing so but he would keep them secret for now.

He was currently working on the construction plans in his hands when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" was all he said not even looking up from his work but being ever vigilant as he was ready to call out weapons from his gate in an instant as over the years he has become adept at hiding it like Gilgamesh did always having it open.

Still takes constant concentration but not overly difficult like before.

He may not be able to use it half as well as Gilgamesh going from somewhat hazy the memories of the key as it was incredibly hard to Structural Grasp for some reason but more than enough to be a threat.

Especially when Shinobi can't detect it.

He sat there working on his work as the person waited for him to look up.

After ten minutes had passed he heard a women's voice say "excuse me" To which he looked up to see the leader of the rebels Mei Terumi.

Mei is a tall, slender woman in her mid twenties. She has green eyes, ankle-length, auburn hair, Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts.

Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees.

Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is wearing purple lipstick.(A/N most of this is from wiki.)

He looked impassive as he looked at her and while he would admit she was beautiful; extremely so, but that wouldn't distract him.

"Hello miss Terumi I am glad to see you arrive" he stated as he looked at her with calculating eyes that she had returned.

"Nice to meet you as well Lord Naruto" she said as she bowed politely but kept guarded as she knew he wasn't the weakling nobles she must have dealt with before.

"Please sit we have much to discuss" Naruto invited as he watched her reactions. As she sits she seemed to think s to what to say so in order to get this moving along he got the ball rolling.

"I bet you are wondering why I have called you here so I will get right to it. I want Mizu no Kuni(Water Country)." he said with no change in his facial structure as he bought out sake from his gate as she sat there stunned at his bold statement and forwardness.

He continued as if he hadn't just spoken something that could cause war.

"We both know you are losing the civil war as it is now and even if you do win the other countries will bend Mizu over as they can easily go to me instead to trade thus cheating you at every turn for years to come due to you vulnerable state."

"Every village has denied you help even Konoha and your Daimyo hasn't done a thing to stop the civil war as he sits back in his palace in luxury as the rest of the country suffers" Stated Naruto who took another sip of his drink.

He saw she was eyeing his Sake and bought out a wine glass and wine bottle from Kaminari no kuni.

As she downed a glass and poured another she asked the question he was waiting to hear.

"Why would I help you and what can you offer us?"

He smiled arrogantly as she had said that.

"I can offer you all the things you need. I have currently ordered an excessive surplus of lumber, metals, food, and materials for clothing. Far more than was needed for Nami. On the top of it I can supply financial support and one powerful fighters not including myself"

She looked to be seriously considering it so he gave another push

"Think about it this way we will have almost complete control of the import and export as a nation of the seas as O'Uzu island is neutral territory as is Nagi Island and they have no ports thus leaving us the only option. On another hand will anyone really miss the current Daimyo of Mizu? Are you willing to serve a man who did nothing as the country he is suppose to protect is in war?"

He saw her biting her lip and clench her hands which gave her away. She may be a war veteran but she is no politician.

"You will also like to know I can financially provide for all my lands and Mizu rather easily thus it will be far easier to rebuild"

"You may go to a hotel that will be provided for you and think on my offer." he clicked on a intercom on his desk "Tsunami can you please arrange a room for my guest immediately"

She seemed to be debating with herself as she got up and bowed "Thank you for your time my lord, I will consider your offer heavily and get back to you as soon as I have reached a decision"

He watched as the women left with the bottle lost in thought. He smirked "_things are going nicely_."

* * *

Naruto was currently talking to his Head Architect Tazuna.

It had been a week since his talk with Mei and she had not replied back as she left a day after arriving to discuss this with her faction.

It had been six days since then.

Currently they discussing materials needed and projects that are being done on all his islands when a knock on the door gathered the attention of both men.

"Enter"

Four occupants entered the room. The first was recognizable instantly and had him on guard in an instant.

Kirabi "Killer B" was his name. Killer B has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron", which he assumed is the Iron Armour Seal that was used to seal the Hachibi into him, and on his left cheek he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one.

Killer B wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He originally carried seven swords on his back

Next was a dark-skinned kunoichi with long spiky red hair, amber eyes, She wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumo flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. She has a Katana strapped to her back.

"_Not bad looking, she has a pretty face but to bad she is flat_" Naruto mused as he moves on.

Followed by a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumo shin guards, and a black forehead protector along with a Kumo flak jacket. He seemed to be sucking on a lollipop with a Katana strapped t his back.

Next was a women that if the rumored perfect jinchuriki wasn't attending he would be ogling with no shame as she is without a doubt a world class beauty like Mei Terumi, Tsunade Senju, Yukie Fujikaze, or Kurenai Yuhi the new Genjutsu mistress from Konoha.

She is a fair-skinned woman of tall stature who wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizable cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumo flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She seemed to favor a tanto unlike her team mates.

Naruto took his situation in and was going through all possible scenarios. He wondered why they where here so...

"Yes how may I help you?" he asked coolly as he takes a sip of the wine he had bought out when he was with Tazuna.

He can see Killer B was about to speak only to be elbowed by the red head bringing him to raise a eyebrow. The blond stepped forward and bowed which was followed by the rest but Killer B which earned him another hit from the red head.

"Greeting my Lord I am Samui from Kumo, my team mates Karui and Omoi, and my Sensei Killer B and we represent Kaminari no kuni in this transaction" she said in a frosty tone and a stoic face.

To bad what he said next broke said facade.

"So are you here to kill me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow causing some funny reactions to him.

She seemed surprised and shocked at what he said, Karui seemed shocked and was gaping, Omoi's sucker fell from his mouth as he sputtered denials, Tazuna was in the process of chocking on his sake he provided, and Lastly the most important one Killer B looked surprised and calm far cry form his posture before that screamed attention and confidence.

Then he spoke

"We are not here to kill you Mr. Nine but some sake to drink would be mighty fine"

Naruto raised a eyebrow as if asking is he serious. He knew they where not trying to kill him well...at least he thought so as just because he can read negative emotions doesn't mean they can't try to kill him.

Well that and the rapping speech

despite popular belief you don't need malicious intent to kill someone after all business is business. The only time you can be sure was in a battle as killing intent counts as such.

Poison...not so much.

Poison won't kill him because of being two thirds god and the kyuubi but it would weaken him somewhat for small time but weakness can get someone killed in these times.

The team snapped out of their stupor and almost collectively groaned at the rhyme. Well they are an interesting bunch that is for sure.

"Sit" was all he said as his gate opened and three luxurious chairs appeared. They all complied as Tazuna sat in the chair that was already there watching the proceedings. He bought out more refreshments from the gate.

Got to love how it always stays the same in the gate due to time not existing there unless he enters personally. Nothing ever rusts or spoils there.

"Now tell me why you are here" He ask...no demanded.

The blond the apparent spokesman started "We are here to deliver and guard the mass amounts of metal and cattle you had ordered"

He watched her for a minute before responding in a cold tone that sent shivers down the students of the jinchuuriki.

"If that was all her wouldn't have sent his brother and most valuable asset from the village for something as trivial as delivery outside of Kaminari. There must be a different reason and if you don't know Killer B must as he may act weird but you don't live long in this world by being stupid"

There was a tense silence in the air and the tension was so thick it can be cut with a kunai. All the while B was drinking Sake as if nothing was wrong.

In Killer B's mind even though he was acting like he wasn't affected by the blond even he was uncomfortable by the hawk-like stare he was receiving from the hererochromia eyes of golden haired blond. It was like he was being assessed by a fierce king of a great empire ready to order your death at any moment instead of a king of a set of small islands.

He would have to tell his brother to watch this kid. He was dangerous.

He answered as if he didn't he didn't think all of his students would make it out alive.

Very Perceptive of him

"The big purchases you made are far to large for such a small country alone foo. What I am here for is to see what you do. If you where to be a threat I was to report back, so we may be prepared if someone as strong as you will attack."

There was suddenly a oppressive force bearing on the room that nearly floored the team of chunin and set Killer B on edge ready to fight for his and his pupils lives.

Tazuna was handling it better than expected but then again he has been the target of Zabuza's so he might have built up a small tolerance as he was currently gripping his chair for dear life from his Killing Intent.

Golden portals appeared all over the room, each with weapons poised to be launched at faster then most shinobi can possibly see let alone react to.

* * *

Killer B was in a very delicate situation.

He was surrounded by weapons in his enemies home base with his students who he knew would be, as he hated to admit it, a liability. Just gazing at the weapons poised to strike him he can honestly say they where the finest blades he has ever seen with a good number of them carrying a strange aura.

"**B don't do anything stupid or else your little team will be full of holes in seconds!**" Screamed the Hachibi

"_Then what do I do eight-o, my team could die if I just go with the flow. Sitting here will lead to my damnation and i'll be damned to just turn in a resignation._"

"**B if he wanted you dead he would have not given you time to make a decision as he would have just taken you by surprise. I'm serious don't do anything stupid as half of these weapons give ME chills. Some give off the feeling of Death and Pain while the others give the feeling of Salvation or some sort of holiness. I've never seen_ Anything_ like it in all my years of existence. **"

B was contemplating what he could do in this situation but he was coming up blank. He was scared he was going to have to fight his way out of this country and more importantly, lose his students in the process.

All of a sudden the weapons disappeared and his host started to talk again.

* * *

Naruto was angry at the audacity of the man in front of him.

He was furious that he dared to be so disrespectful but he had to reign in his anger as a war with Kumo was the last thing he needed.

So he swallowed his anger and started speaking again as his mind already coming up what to say.

"You would remember well who's country you are in _Killer B _as you would think the _Brother _of the _Raikage _would be mindful of his words. Especially as it is Nami is well on it's way to becoming a major trading hub with Kiri's civil war. Stop that irritating rapping and be more mindful who you are talking too."

Killer B didn't say a word but nodded.

"Now if you are so curious as to why I ordered so much ask then and don't beat around the bush as I am not a shinobi and I have nothing to hide. The reason for the excessive purchases is due to me agreeing to help the rebels" he said shocking them with his admission and what he was doing.

"My right hand Utakata is from Kiri, and he was hunted down by Kiri for the Mizukage for years. When he became loyal to me I promised him that I would help end the War in his country and my word is my bond. When I make a promise I will commit seppuku before I ever break my word."

He said this with the utmost conviction.

He wasn't lying at all and that was the best misdirection as half truths are not lies thus the easiest way to not give anything away. All he left out was his desire to take over Mizu no Kuni.

Silence had ensued in the room once again as the Kumo team digested what he had said. It looked like the blond Kumo nin was about to say something when the intercom on his desk sounded.

"My King the rebellion leader is here and is requesting to speak to you"

"Please send her in" said Naruto as he pressed the Intercom Button before looking up at the occupants in the room "We are done here"

The kumo nin risen and bowed before leaving. As they got out the door Mei Terumi found her way to the door.

She looked at me in question. I waved her off with a scowl on my face and she raised a eyebrow but didn't question it.

He looked at her and studied her intently as he looked for any sign of deceit; she is a shinobi, before asking

" Have you come to a decision?"

She had nodded

"I have discussed it with the other rebel leaders and high ranking members through out the faction and we have agreed to your demands." she had stated as she got on one knee and bowed.

"Excellent but tell me how did you gather so fast" he questioned as he pulled out drinks and motioned her up

"I had them stay at the closest island to Nami at Mizu to discuss to speed things along"

He smirked "Good now as a act of good faith I want you to read this"

He pulled put a scroll from his Gate and passed it to her. She read the content and her eyes widened in shock.

"Thi..This...This is"

Naruto smiled proudly as he exclaimed

"Yes it is. The Noodle Daimyo liked my views on equality and the plan I outlined in the message I sent him in secret along with my order for food. He agreed if I where to secure a alliance with the rebels he would supply food and other provisions to the rebels. Should we manage to take Mizu no kuni he will leave Noodle in my capable hands and not the fool of a Daimyo from Hi no Kuni when he dies."

Tazuna having listened to this as he was never asked to leave and was allowed to listen in was stunned in shock. Mei Terumi was stunned and speechless as for three years she had tried to find any help only to be turned down at every turn but this boy... no man had done so with ease.

Naruto smiled at their expressions as his earlier aggravation left him as he stared out the window.

"_This is only the beginning. It is time for the world to move forward_"

* * *

**Done I spent four days writing this and it was a bitch. Well got it done so whatever.**

**Harem list is (****samui konan hinata mei) from the poll and Koyuki for reasons I dont want to explain.**

**Review and let me know if you have any ideas or helpful comments.**

**Flamers get lost.**


	7. Politics and World Powers Pt1

**Hello People how have you been? I've not written anything because I hate typing on my laptop as it crashes a lot and I am finally back in school and writing again in good ol desktops. Also I'm not sure if i should make Naruto Ashura's incarnation so I'll poll it. Also I'm thinking on changing the harem. Polls are so I know your opinions and take them into account but are not guaranteed I will go with them. **

**I Own Nothing But My OC'S! **

* * *

**Chapter Six: Politics and World Powers Pt.1**

**Naruto's POV**

* * *

It has been two months since his meeting with the perfect jinchuriki Killer B and much has happened.

Three months to go until the official start of the Chunin exams and four until the tournament as the date was postponed slightly due to reasons Hi no Kuni won't say but he had a inkling on why.

The old Nami no Kuni now Uzu no Kuni has become a central trading hub due to Naruto's fast action in repairing Nami, naval trading, and under the table bribes to some key officials to speed the process of getting trade agreements.

A written agreement was made between the rebels and Naruto as Naruto wasn't going to take their word for it as they are SHINOBI.

The Udon(Noodle) Daimyo has exceeded everyone's expectations as he still lives when he should be dead through sheer will. Naruto had offered to help the man so he may live but was denied as the man said through his letter "My time is almost at an end and it is time for the old to make way for the new."

A subtle message of his faith in him but Naruto hastened the process of Mizu no Kuni's war. The rebels have made a comeback and have taken over three quarters of Mizu no Kuni.

The process was helped due to the rebels finally having a steady supply of supplies to use and their moral skyrocketing.

Any competent military commander can tell you the moral of a soldier or fighter is one of the keys of war.

Another is supplies, Civilian support, troop skill, and weaponry, and game changers(Kage level ninja mostly).

Currently the rebels have most of these advantages. Fact was half the Mizukage's army was cannon fodder.

Plus say what you will about bloodlines but they are far more versatile and powerful than regular chakra natures in most cases for the average shinobi.

The Mizukage Yagura tried to stop this by sending over six hundred ninja to attack Nami and take their resources as Nami was now officially involved in the war despite the negative response from other Daimyo for getting involved in affairs that were not his concern.

The first mistake was to attack in broad daylight.

The shinobi stationed to protect Nami alerted him immediately and tried to get him to evacuate.

Next, they sent too many people all coming from the same direction.

They all came directly from the east water walking all the way with no cover. Where they really shinobi?

Lastly, They forgot he was no weakling Daimyo/ruler/king but a powerful warrior.

He arrived on the beach, utilized the Key of the King's Law Bab-ilu to open the Gate of Babylon, and bombarded them from afar until they where all dead.

This was something that annoyed Naruto to no end. Gilgamesh was able to connect to the gate so well he no longer needed the key. He on the other hand needed to use it every time he needed to open the gate as he can't synchronize with the gate by himself.

He thinks the reason for this was he didn't fully integrate Gilgamesh's blood from the ritual as Gilgamesh didn't have enough Prana to finish as was shown by his Heterochromia eyes.

He researched a way to fix this but he had to wait for the next full moon which unlike where Gilgamesh is from it only comes once a year. Which will be in about one months time.

No defense they could muster from the water was able to protect them at the manipulation level they used. It would take someone of Yagura's level in water manipulation to do so and even then it would be difficult.

The only water users he knows about that would be able to do so would be Yagura, Kisame Hoshigaki, the first Mizukage, and Tobirama Senju. Of the currently named water users Yagura is the weakest by a fair margin

Anyways afterwards the Kaizoku sea could be seen with floating bodies for the whole day.

if one was feeling poetic and a young fisherman named Ryoma Takeda was and he said " The shadows came west seeking to bring darkness. From the east the golden king stood in the way of the horde and released his might. The sky was engulfed with gold and it rained steel and from their decent the sea spilled tears of blood for all to see in the midst of the carnage. When all was done the land was bathed in the golden light." (I don't think I did to well on the poem. Critics welcome flamers...go fuck themselves. Anyone comes up with anything better and I will replace it)

Coincidentally he became a famous poet three years later

Another one of the advantages Gilgamesh had over other heroes was his Armory. Most had only one weapon like Roland's Durandal or Cu Chulainn's Gae Bolg but they are the final products.

Each Noble Phantasm has at the very least three prototypes with VERY few exceptions like Avalon: The ever distant Utopia or Hanging Gardens of Babylon: The Aerial Garden which was commissioned by Gilgamesh but was not finished before his death and the locking of his treasury. It eventually came into the possession of Nebuchadnezzar II after rediscovering the ancient fortress after Uruk's fall.

Some remake phantasms have stronger effects than the final product but much higher prana cost or not as safe to use. Some weaker in other ways such as appearance, abilities, durability, or balance.

Then there is also Origin Noble Phantasms. Weapons all other hero phantasms where based off of. More powerful in every way, shape, and form.

Finally, There are the Lost Phantasms. Noble Phantasms lost through time and never made it into legends. They range from weapons than never had names to powerful items that never made history.

Thus his Noble Phantasms tore through all defenses they can muster from the water.

(It was easy due to having every advantage. They had no cover, all in one area, and Naruto had a range advantage with the ability to make it rain fire if you know what I mean)

Currently Naruto was going over his paperwork in his office after his daily workout while sipping his wine. He had managed to establish trading with Kaminari, Cha(Tea), Udon, Hi, Yuga, and the civilians of Mizu. Currently he only had minor trading with them currently but for a small country like Uzu it makes a big difference.

He is trying to open trade with Wolf, Mitsu(Honey), and Sora(Sky) at the present moment.

He is trading things such as Seafood, Medical plants that grow well or only in Uzu, and as it turns out builders for hire or training as Tazuna surprisingly isn't full of empty boasts at being a master bridge builder. He is actually a world renowned builder and architect who retired years ago.

He also single handedly paid for the Bridge and paid the workers out of his own pocket but when he tried to pay him back he declined saying "At the time it wasn't your responsibility"

Naruto was visibly shocked by the humble, honest, and well...decent thing Tazuna stated.

He had made Tazuna a noble of Wave to the builders shock. He questioned about his speech he made to the public to which was swiftly countered with while he believes in equal rights doesn't mean he doesn't believe in noble houses. He is against abuse of power not earned rewards.

He was the whole former wave as his territory as it was a small island out of a collection of sixteen that made up Uzu no Kuni and he was familiar with, not his biggest land due to his domain being a series of islands,people won't be mistreated under his care or revolt as they love him as a hero, and he needed to be rewarded for his hard work and hardship he suffered.

He is still required to pay yearly taxes from what he received from his new lands, report to him, earning reports, and his other duties.

He is currently out of retirement training builders, designing building plans, and Head architect of Uzu as his daughter takes care of their estate, finances, and new lands.

Now Naruto was currently trying to establish in Shimo(Frost), Nagi, O'Uzu, Tetsu, and Tori(Bird) countries.

He had received his first shipment of metal from Tetsu no Kuni along with three blacksmiths while not the best where good none the less with a personal letter form Mifune and Utakata that while his pay was looming forward for future business.

As luck would have it Utakata found a caravan that he convinced(read: bribed with Naruto's jewels three to be exact) to take in his group heading for Tetsu making the trip significantly faster.

He was ordered to Kiri's front lines for when he came back to help the rebels.

Also as luck would have it he received more than two hundred Samurai as with more coming to be sworn into his service as Now Daimyo rely more on Shinobi more and more as time goes on unlike during the Warring clan era leaving samurai without lords.

They where designated to a police force almost immediately.

Three where exceptionally skilled named Seizo Yatsuha(Age 31), Mukuro Urabe(A.37), Akito Kagetoki(A.25), and Koga Osuzu(A.44)

Each was a exceptional weapons wielder originally meant to go to bigger countries like Fire, Earth, or stay in Tetsu but came here instead at Mifune's recommendation and/or request.

Each could go toe to toe with Anbu Commanders in pure physical might but realistically three could only match low to mid Anbu Captains at best. Koga was the best of them and he can match a Anbu Captain or the likes of Kakashi Hatake and moved to wave as his last Lord had died and he didn't want to serve his spoiled son the lord of Numa No Kuni(Marsh country).

Each became a personal guard and given a single weapon of his choosing as a gift for their service.

Seizo as a Halberd user was passed a prototype of the Houtengeki. The Halberd durable enough to rival a B rank Noble phantasm to the point that even against the strength of Tsunade Senju as it would never falter or break and was perfectly crafted to be versatile in skilled hands. It far surpassed his current weapon in both craft, mobility, and versatility.

It isn't as durable as the original and lacks any abilities besides the heavy durability so it only comes up to a C ranked Noble Phantasm at best in skilled hands.

Mukuro was a sword wielder with great strength thus was given a early production of the sword/spear Ascalon the Sword/Spear that Rends Dragon Hearts. It was a broadsword of impeccable make to the elemental nations but instead of killing dragons it is especially dangerous to all serpentine creatures. It is a Solid C+ rank Noble Phantasm due to the large range of creatures lethal to the blade but C in its forge and blade strength.

The original was a Solid B as no weapon could kill a dragon and be weak.

(A/N-Ascalon was described on being both a spear and a sword depending on the versions of the story you where reading so there will be versions of both)

Akito was a Nodachi wielder this was given a production of the sword that would eventually end up in the hands of Kojiro Sasaki called the Monohoshizao. A nameless weapon that is a B ranked Phantasm purely on the crafting quality of the blade but full C when in skilled hands due to lacking any special ability.

For the Captain of his personal guard Koga who was a Yari(spear) user he received a proto-copy of Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism. The spear will pierce directly through any projection made of magical energy or items or techniques with magical energy like the original but wasn't as beautifully crafted and had less durability. It was still a B rank Noble Phantasm like Gáe Dearg and the one of the strongest of the prototypes of Gáe Dearg.

People think that chakra is made up of a combination of both spiritual and physical energy and this is technically true but chakra is made up by combining prana(spiritual energy) and a persons life force(physical energy) in a safe way through the chakra network inside a persons body that is interlaced with a persons soul and Magic Circuits.

The chakra itself is easier to manipulate the stronger one is mentally, physically, and their willpower as it is a mix of many two different energies and/or forces of spiritual and physical origin.

He also had them all up their physical training substantially as he gave each one scroll that came directly from the the Uzumaki library carrying the **Tobu Zangeki**(Flying Slash Attack) and the various training exercises needed to achieve the techniques such as being able to cut through steel. With sufficient mastery one will be able to cut buildings, ships, or when mastered even a mountain but that will take years for them as even he couldn't cut through a mountain. At best he could go through a medium-large sized hill with time to prepare his attack as to make no mistakes.(A/N-only thing from one piece that will be in the story)

They where given instructions to keep the scroll on them at all times and to burn them when they memorized it's contents.

He also took a small delight at their slightly paling faces(or rapidly paling paint white face while sweating bullets in Akito's case) when they saw the sheer insanity of the exercises.

Ha feel his pain!

Problems have also been coming up. With inhabitants moving in the newly opened Uzu from the islands there have been spies everywhere. He has already killed seventeen of then and more keep coming.

The majority seems to come from both Kiri and Konoha but two came from Iwa and one from Kumo.

Another was the lack of land his country had to grow their plants but that will be solved when Kiri is his and he takes Water.

Cleaning out the corruption in Gato's company was a hassle but was made worse was replacing them with competent and trustworthy people.

Luckily he managed to redirect a good portion of his paperwork to Tazuna as most of the current work was being done by him as a architect and for his new lands. The rest goes to a Kage Bunshin that work for food and alcohol(Mostly alcohol) as even as clones they still have his pride.

* * *

Currently Naruto was in a training ground with Akito, Seizo, Mukuro, and Koga. He was going through his small daily workout and forcing his guards to do the same. By becoming the lord of the country he could only due so three times a week as he didn't want to become reliant on his clones.(Well not completely as he wanted to handle the important duties himself)

Naruto was currently doing yoga as with learning many different weapon styles one needed to be able to be flexible and loose to be able to change positions in an instant and maneuver around. Now most people do this so it wasn't highly unusual but what made it strange was he was using weights while doing it.

Naruto does not use normal weights but instead inscribed seals onto his clothing to increase the gravity around him to a certain extent. While it was no one hundred times earths gravity he was set at eleven times as each level increases on difficulty tremendously.

His current weight of 192 pounds with clothing is multiplied by 11 making the weight he is carrying 2112 pounds of weight onto himself bringing him to the same league of strength and speed as Might Guy of Konoha if somewhat weaker even with a superior body structure due to being part god and a jinchuuriki.

Naruto has heard of Guy and carries a certain respect for the man.

His guards where inscribed with level three each and they had a difficult time keeping up.

Most people don't get the difficulty of increased gravity. Imagine if you instantly doubled in weight all over your body with everything you pick up with your hands or the the clothing out wear becomes twice as heavy.

Yeah not very pleasant.

Naruto looked at them and he could see their difficulty in moving. He knew it would be extremely difficult but he wanted them to be ready when he went to Konoha. He heard some reports from some spies he had and they where not good for the future of the leaf.

He knew war was coming and he knew just how brutal it can be.

All he could do was prepare.

"All right stretches are over come on over" Naruto stated as he ignored their glares with practiced ease. Utakata glares where much more fierce.

Naruto opened his gate and spat out 32 pillars of material. sixteen of wood and sixteen metal that impaled themselves into the ground to form posts.

"This is the materials that will help you master the **Tobu Zangeki**(Flying Slash Attack). The wood is Cebil which is one of the hardest wood on the planet grown in Wood country and the other is a Steel. Using your old weapons you are to cut through these starting with the wood. You may move on to the next step when you can cut straight through when using chakra at the beginning and then without chakra"

Naruto felt he had to make an example and he knew seeing what he was teaching them would further motivate them into learning the technique.

He grabbed Zantetsuken and with a mighty swing he cut through the very top of all the posts and even the trees across the clearing for a quarter of a mile as they all lifted into the air in unison to fall causing the ground to shake.

He smirked at their gaping as it was fun to watch then imitate fish. A subtle snap of a flash less camera from the gate and now he had the beginning of his blackmail to make them do things they rather not in the future. Well good things must come to an end so "Get to work"

While they began to work as the sound of thuds can be heard form the wood as Naruto worked on his chakra control exercise: spike balancing.

Spike balancing is when you balance yourself on a spike with a single finger focused with chakra to keep yourself atop of the spike without hurting yourself. To be able to hold it for twelve hours in without error before you can say to have mastered the exercise.

Only three known shinobi have completed this exercise. Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, and Mū the second Tsuchikage. It was theorized Tsunade had as well but personally he didn't think so.

Naruto's current records is four hours and thirty seven minutes.

Naruto sighed, created forty **Kage Bunshin,** and got to work.

* * *

Naruto was working in his office writing to two of his three different banks he uses for his investments.

Each Major Country has a Central bank that represents both them and works with other countries financially. It us the epicenter of the financial market in their countries.

Each Central bank caters only to the top twenty percent of the high class citizens with the rest being taken care of by branches or lesser banks they control.

The top ten banks by order are the

1\. Heated Hearth of Hi no Kuni

2\. Iron Bank of Tetsu no Kuni

3\. Skyfall of Kaminari no Kuni

4\. Jade Leaf of Cha no Kuni

5\. Everlasting Ore of Tsuchi no Kuni

6\. Golden Sand of Kaze no Kuni

7\. Rapid Revenues of Kawa(River) no Kuni

8\. Lunar Cycle of Tsuki no Kuni

9\. Demon's Coffers of Oni no Kuni

10\. Flooded Canal of Mizu no Kuni

Each one controls the money flow of the elemental nations. They are all influential to the point even the Daimyo of each country is respectful of each of their respective banks as they are one of the key driving forces of each nation.

Naruto's current banks where in Hi no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, and Tsuki no Kuni.

He was currently closing his accounts in both Kamiwari and Hi as he was now on both Konoha and Kumo's radar. He made sure his accounts never interacted encase such a thing would happen.

Next, he sent out requests for S rank mission for escorts for his contents and money to be delivered by Konoha and Kumo letting them know what he was doing so they stay out of his business in Mizu by investigating what he was doing in their own respective countries while also returning his property without using his current limited manpower that can be redirected elsewhere like for security. He made sure the payment would be separated form his closing account for kumo to take as payment.

Ninja don't like S class Fighters in their country no matter the reason and they can be a paranoid bunch.

All Naruto had to do was turn the paranoia against them.

Best part was it was all legal and nothing could be done to him for sending them to chase shadows that don't exist.

* * *

**Three days later**

* * *

**Kumo**

L loud crash could be heard coming form a large building that was built around a mountain.

In his office the Raikage was sitting in his chair with a broken desk in front of him contemplating.

The Current Yondaime Raikage A is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his white hair combed back, a small mustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He had two Fuma shuriken tattoos on his shoulders. and wore two huge golden bracelets on his arms as his choice of weapons. He was wearing his Kage robes without a shirt underneath giving a view to all of his muscles.

A was looking over the request he received form a messenger hawk with a frown. He remembered his brothers report of the lone Neutral S class warrior.

_Flashback_

_A was currently working on the bane of all Rulers and leaders while doing curls with his light weight Barbell(to him) with one hand. _

_PAPERWORK_

_He was currently wondering if his father the Sandaime was a masochist for enjoying being the Raikage as the paperwork alone was enough for A to hate it._

_He would have continued with his musing but was bought back to reality by a knock._

_"Enter" said A_

_His beautiful secretary Mabui came in to his office. _

_Mabui was a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes. She wore very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. __She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face._

_He respected her strength and her ability to put up with him and he knew she did. He had seven different secretaries before she applied for the job._

_What she didn't know was he was interested in her but that was neither here nor there._

_"What is it" questioned the musclebound kage_

_"Kil-" was as far as she got before the door was busted open by his adopted brother as he squeezed his way past Mabui._

_A noticed his students where missing and B had an unusually serious face displayed for all to see._

_A glanced back to Mabui in a silent message. She nodded and walked out closing the door behind her. _

_A reached under his desk to activating seals that sealed the room, blocked out sound from going in or out, and locked the hidden rooms the Anbu hide in so they will not interfere or hear the following conversation._

_The brothers stood silent for a a moment._

_"What happened B? What did you learn?" questioned A breaking the tense silence._

_B frowned and nodded his head saying "The kid is dangerous bro. I never felt anything like it." said B as he rubbed the back of his neck._

_It was a secret agreement between them when B was a kid that when they where completely alone that B wouldn't rap._

_A frowned as he stopped his curls before dropping the weight. He leaned on his desk with his fingers laced in front of him scowling that set a fierce picture but B wasn't affected at all._

_"What do you mean B? What happened? Last time I seen you this serious was when Namikaze told us how to control the Hachibi after he beat us." Questioned A getting a little concerned but didn't show it._

_B nodded before he went over the details of what had happened with his brother. Starting form his trip to the new reborn Uzu no Kuni, how they arrived, his observation of the the country with it's rapid fast recovery, and finally most importantly his meeting with Naruto._

_His appearance, his personality, how the meeting went, how he saw through B right away, and his techniques to where even the Hachibi Gyuki couldn't detect his techniques with the strange but peerless blades he had in his arsenal along with his highly intellectually political mind._

_Explained why Omoi, Kamui, and Samui weren't here for mission reports as B let them go to rest after their terrifying ordeal._

_But the worst had yet to come._

_"Bro this isn't someone to mess with. I'm talking Kage level strong and he is only going to get stronger. Not only that but with how much he is spending it is clear he has far more wealth than what was speculated if his purchases are anything to go by. Clearing a couple casino's wouldn't cover half of what is going on. Worst of all...he is very ambitious."_

_A raised a eyebrow at that asking the silent question waiting for a response. _

_B didn't disappoint_

_"He...He hides it very well. I almost didn't notice it but its there. There is great ambition in him but we have no idea what he wants or how far it stretches. The thing I do know is I doubt this is the last we have heard of him" _

_A sat back thinking. This is all very important information as even a small country with minor importance can cause ripples that can stretch far and cause a lot of chaos if not controlled. Wars have been known to start over small things after all._

_Uzu no Kuni on the other hand may be smallish compared to Kaminari but it wasn't extremely so like Shimo(Frost)__or Kagi no Kuni and __they where strategically important for trading as the Haran Bay to the Kasumi Straight is very difficult to navigate at the best of times to down right impossible at worst Except for the Uzumaki for unknown reasons(to them)._

_Traders from the East usually had to go through Hokubu ocean to the other side of Lightning in the Gaikotsu Bay for trading due to mountains getting in the way with Mizu out of order for the most part._

_Not safe either but not a death trap like around Uzu no Kuni either._

_Thus trading for goods from the east and Vise Versa is a very expensive enterprise. _

_With the opening of all it's islands unlike when it was just Nami no Kuni a small island nation only useful as a outpost between Kiri and Konoha. _

_Now there was a reemerging power led by someone who is clearly powerful with an ability never before seen. _

_Kami it was like Hashirama Senju all over again but worse. _

_Hashirama Senju was a humble man with humble and noble ambitions. This Naruto on the other hand was clearly ambitious with many resources and no known motive that can be seen. _

_Worse still was he IS a Daimyo thus he couldn't do anything about him(legally) without the other Daimyo raising offense as he attacking or bothering someone of higher status or someone taking notice._

_Uzu no Kuni coming back from the dead was a big topic going on right now especially with the waves they where causing with the massive imports, the recent alliance with the Bloodline Rebels of Mizu, and the reclaiming of territory from Yuga no Kuni with no clear explanation as to why they released the rich island loaded with hotsprings and exotic goods._

_It was why they took it to begin with after Uzu's fall! _

_"There is nothing we can do about it right now. We will have to wait and see what happens" A sighs rubbing the bridge to his nose. Kami he hated this job. He picked his Barbell and started curling again "Go get some rest and your team will have a week off duty. Report in next week 0800 hours for another mission. Dismissed"_

* * *

He was wondering what the boy was doing in Kaminari so he would have to investigate to see if their was any information on the boy that can be found.

Still he couldn't deny the request as the boy pays well, is a Daimyo, and hasn't done anything(that he knows of or can prove) to Kaminari and by extension Kumo thus to deny the request would drive many customers away by offending a Daimyo and cause Kaminari unneeded political tension.

He called an Anbu five teams ready

Three would investigate his presence in Kaminari and the other two would be the guards and transport for the cargo with Darui and Yugito going along as well to gather information while in wave.

He sighed

Damn brat is making his life difficult and he never even met the bastard!

* * *

**Review or die by the Gate of Babylon. Tell me what you think. Let me know through if you people have any ideas but I won't promise to use them.**


	8. Politics and World Powers Pt2

**Hello ye bastards another update for ya. I know it has been awhile but school has been kicking my as not so gently. Biology and algebra are the worst let me tell you. Oh well most of you if not all don't care.**

**Please send me names of cool items/weapons/shields/ships Etc. from other shows,games, or other for Naruto to use.**

**On with the story**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fate/Stay night or the Naruto franchise let alone others I may borrow for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Politics and World Powers pt.2**

**_Konoha_**

It was another beautiful day for the hidden leaf village. The sun was high in the sky, a soothing wind bellowing throughout the village further helping the peaceful atmosphere , the clouds in the air being plentiful but not overwhelming as to give a relaxing shade.

It was a peaceful image but looks can be deceiving for this is a shinobi village. Home to the most powerful kind of mercenary from the strongest military on the planet that will kill, rape, sabotage, and just about anything else if the price was high enough.

Konoha

They may act like a peaceful village but they are merely presenting the image clients want to see and make it pleasant place to live. Konoha is a village with its own darkness and even darker secrets hidden behind the veil of peace and prosperity.

This will never be a peaceful village for when do murderers ever truly feel at peace surrounded by other killers. They may get along, they may even trust some of their comrades, but they never will a such a military of backstabbers and liars ever feel at peace.

* * *

**Hiruzen POV**

Looking out the window from his office is is the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi sitting in his large office that overlooked the village dressed in traditional white and red Kage garb.

Hiruzen is am man who has a below-average stature, being a man who is in the later years of his life his skin is lighter, his hair is grey, his face is gaunt, and he has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He has a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks.

Hiruzen is a man who goes by many titles.

Many refer to him as The Professor for his vast knowledge in things shinobi and not while mastering them and using them in new and creative ways, Hokage being the strongest Konoha ninja showing he had a right to lead a village and had done so with remarkable efficiency, and Kami no Shinobi by his allies and enemies alike for his considerable mastery of almost all ninja arts.

Privately Hiruzen hated the title Kami no Shinobi being associated with him with a passion for he knew he didn't deserve it nor worthy of it. For one to be the Kami no Shinobi he needed to be the uncontested best. He wasn't even worthy of even being called a peer to the real Kami no shinobi Hashirama Senju in skill let alone pure power.

He had seen his sensei Hashirama fight in spars with Madara Uchiha and he had seen Kage level battles with less intensity and destruction then their 'spars'.

Hashirama and Madara could crush any of the hidden villages without trouble individually and could take on the great five villages at the same time in their prime with a chance at winning. Even when Hashirama was a shell of his former self after the Valley of the End due to his fight with Madara he could still defeat him and jiraiya at the same time as he is now if he went all out if Jiraiya didn't enter **sennin** **modo**(Sage Mode) and even then them winning was unlikely.

At best he could have given the weakened Hashirama fifty-fifty chance of winning against him when he was in his prime and he knew he was a extremely powerful shinobi for any age.

Just goes to show even monsters have monsters among them.

Hiruzen may be was regarded as the strongest Hokage in Konoha's history and the most powerful of the Five Kage during his life if being a shinobi but he knew it was far form the truth and when he denies people think he is being humble.

People can't believe nor will they that people of Madara's and Hashirama's strength as being more than a fairy tale to glorify them.

Truth was Hashirama could barely even be considered a shinobi. He was a prodigy when it came to battle and could backstab and deceptive but Only in battle. Everywhere else he was quirky, eccentric, bipolar gambler that even to this day Hiruzen still wondered how he kept the village together let alone gotten the classy Mito to fall for him.

Must have been his Charisma.

Currently the Hokage was fighting the worst evil ever known to man or at least all who hold power and influence.

paperwork

'_Damn this infernal monster! One of these days I am going to incinerate this malevolent force!" _Screamed the Third in his mind while keeping a calm serene look on his face

This happened for another hour before the wizened warrior took a break to relieve his hand form the stress of continued writing.

He looked out his office window and frowned in thought as he watched the denizens of his beloved village go about their daily lives.

Ever since Naruto has reappeared things around the elemental nations have become hectic.

Without even considering the Economic shifts that was rippling through the Elemental Markets.

Military wise losing Naruto was a irreplaceable loss as he not only took the Kyuubi with him but he also took the Chance of the rebuilding the Uzumaki clan in Konoha with him.

Naruto who as a child he knew would one day become at least Kage level which has been proven as being on a mere sixteen he was considered a candidate on the top twenty-five most dangerous people in the Elemental Nations but was now on firmly on the list after the now known "Kings Massacre" of Kiri's forces.

The list didn't have a official ranking but provided names on who NOT to mess with if someone had any self preservation.

Exceptional considering in the entire elemental nations there are only a little under sixty S class fighters and he is only sixteen.

He had heard the newly spread poem by Ryoma Takeda and it shows Naruto isn't someone to take lightly.

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree indeed.

Also without a Jinchuuriki as a deterrent things at the borders have become common battlegrounds as enemy shinobi test their defenses and military power regularly thus he made the academy stricter and accept those who he knew would never make it past Chunin.

Not to mention Danzo has become even worst than he was over the years as he now actively moved against him for the Hokage position as he believes it was his fault for losing such a powerful weapon.

With Danzo as a active political rival things where even harder to get done within the village.

He didn't even want to get started on international political impacts, how it impacted Hi no Kuni as a whole, and the Fire Daimyo's reaction to everything.

His standing as Hokage was slipping and their where no suitable replacements in the village.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he took a drag from his pipe.

Kakashi's report from when he was in Nami turned Uzu gave some measurements of Naruto's skill and it was a disturbing picture.

He said Naruto was powerful. He was able to move extremely fast to get in his guard without his detection in perfect silence, extremely powerful physically to stop his full on charge to kill Zabuza by grabbing his arm to stop him dead in his tracks, weapon proficiency of nothing short of mastery over a wide variety with many different styles as Kakashi counted eleven from what he had seen, chakra chains, and now his ability to literally rain death upon his enemies with weapons of peerless quality that come from a spacial rift.

All this at sixteen!

Now a King of a reestablished trading hub affording him a lot of political power as he nearly controls the only safe trading sea routs.

Doesn't paint a picture of someone that can be be taken on lightly by anyone.

Hiruzen sighs again "I am getting to old for this shit" muttered the Hokage as he tilted his head so his hat covered his face till only his mouth could be seen.

He was about to go back to work when a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Enter" said the old kage

Entered his secretary. She was a normal unassuming women but in actuality was a jonin from Cryptanalysis. Her name is Saya Eiji.

"Lord Hokage a message has arrived from N-Uzu no Kuni sir" Getting his attention immediately as his demeanor changed immediately from tired old man to The Professor "Hand it to me immediately" he said with a voice full of authority.

She did so in a hurry and as soon as it left her hands Hiruzen made a gesture with his free hand as a dismissal leaving the Hokage soon to be alone.

Without any preamble he opened the message scroll that had been sent. After a minute he puts it down and rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs. He takes out three scrolls and writes orders in them before sealing them

Sitting straight he calls "Neko, Tora, Gama!" the kage bellowed.

Almost immediately two anbu appear in a kneeling position "Yes Lord Hokage" the anbu said in unison.

"Assemble three teams! Neko and Tora you have twelve hours before mission start. Gama you have thirty-six hours too put together the best team you can with out available members for your mission! Dismissed!"

With a chorus of "Hai" the anbu where off.

He stood from his seat then turned to the window in thought. The most prevalent being "_What game are you playing at...Naruto. What do you hope to achieve through this?_"

* * *

**Mizu Rebel HQ Mei Terumi POV**

It was a slightly chilled foggy day in Mizu no Kuni to which Mei Terumi awakened. She was currently in the rebel HQ that was hidden in Mizu no kuni.

Unlike normal shinobi they didn't hide out in forests or ruins but in a populated city. They hidden among the populace as regular citizens. Their base was actually a series of large inns secretly connected underground as no body would question if large amounts of people went in and out of a inn.

The war with Yagura had taken a turn for the better as most of his forces have either been captured, killed, or as of lately deserting in droves. Most of Yagura's commanding officers where either dead or in the process of becoming dead by their T&amp;I unit.

After all army is easy to build but leaders are difficult to find especially ones who believe in his crazy ideals.

Yagura has taken up residence in Kiri and had put the city on lock down. The only thing keeping even them together is the residence fear of Yagura.

He knew he had all but lost but was going to go down fighting. The King of Uzu offered help in taking Yagura out but was refused as this needed to be settled by the rebels.

The King has already supplied them with more than enough supplies needed for the war and has severely crippled Yagura's forces.

After he had killed hundreds of Kiri's invading forces he moved onto attacking his forces at a very accelerated rate by raining hell upon all of Yagura's camps making it impossible for him to cluster shinobi in one area. In a single week he literally destroyed all seven of the enemy base camps and over twenty three enemy bunkers scattered around Mizu that either he or Utakata destroyed with the Rikubi.

God wasn't that shocking and more than a little frightening to think about.

He is the reason many of Yagura's forces are fleeing as many don't want to die for no reason and aren't loyal to his insane cause and those who where are no longer around to keep them in line together in fear.

Mei grimaced as her thoughts turned darker.

Among the rebels their is a small faction that wants to rescind their agreement with Uzu's King. They felt he was an outsider and an invader looking to take advantage of the desperate. It was partly true in all fairness but the Uzumaki was powerful, influential, capable, charismatic, and financially wealthy to the extreme if the rumors coming from Tetsu no Kuni are true about what he paid them with.

For the most part most agreed with the agreement and willing to go through with the agreement. Hell again if she was being perfectly honest many where eager to boot the current Mizu Daimyo out for doing nothing while his people suffered.

She was among those numbers

Still it was almost universally agreed they need something to tie him to Mizu's people and so far she wasn't liking where this was going.

They wanted her to marry him when the war is over as his second. To bind herself with a man she barely knew arguing she would be made Mizukage when all was said and done thus bringing them and the ruling government even closer and so that she may sway his decisions.

She scoffed internally

There where many things wrong with that plan chief among them was the man would not be controlled and that much can be taken as fact.

Secondly, she knew some among them where trying get more power and were using her to due so as a sacrificial pawn for she knew she was beautiful and they thought she could control him with her body or some even use her as a buffer or shield from the man.

Again impossible and it drove to home even among the repressed and suffering some will always try to take advantage of the fact.

Still she knew they where partially right and she was willing to do her duty to protect her village and the people of Mizu but that didn't mean she was going to be jumping in joy about it.

She could do a lot worse.

* * *

**Uzu no Kuni Naruto POV**

Naruto was in his office relaxing having a glass of sweet wine from Mitsu no kuni after finishing all his paperwork. He may leave prideful clones to do most but he does the most important documents himself such as finalizing various projects.

Things have been going excellent and was even surpassing his previous expectations and calculations of how well his plans would be received or how well they turned out.

His trade routs and businesses have all been established for now until he can expand his current minor contracts into major contracts but that will have to wait until after the Chunin exams before he has enough free time as he has many undertakings as of the moment.

Construction was going great under Tazuna with three of his smaller opened for people to move in with people coming in droves. Though they may be coming in droves but they are all screened for backgrounds and other information if they pass the screening.

He had decided to make a national record of citizens as usually the only people who have medical records or if you are of noble standing familial records. Their are other kinds such as banking records, university records, or criminal records but only if people participate in said activities which again many people can't afford such things.

Most lower classes don't even have that as medical help cost money thus professional help is too expensive. By making none one he can track diseases in families, histories, or other information needed.

There is only exception to this system and that is the Ninja as they need to keep a record of everything pertaining their shinobi if for nothing else but for their paranoia.

Thus a national census has begun in the planning stages and he just needed more medical personnel and build a hall of records with extreme security measures as such information needs to be protected if amassed.

Moving on

His spies have also been informing him that the hidden villages have been poking around his frequented and not so frequented areas he has been seen in in their countries.

Over Naruto's time as a hunter he had met people who he had either saved or recruited for his spy network as he knew information is power.

His information network isn't up to par when compared with someone like Jiraiya's, Danzo's, or orochimaru's who have some of the best in the world but it is larger than some major corporations and when he combines his with Mizu's when he takes over he will have one that while again not on their level may become a peer thus superior to most shinobi villages.

In this world information is power and to remain oblivious is to walk blinded into a active war zone which is paramount to suicide.

His guards have been making progress in the technique he gave them and Uzu was almost done with the repairs with the damage done by Gato in the Nami district(Tazuna named his land as it represents who they are)

He was about to leave his office to go look for Utakata to getting a drinking partner when Naruto felt it.

When Naruto had just saved his land from the swine he had inscribed seals all over uzu under things like sidewalks, inn entrances, popular areas, and the bridge so they are hidden under ground or in the bridge so they won't be detected by invading shinobi or spies.

For now it is just a detection seal to let Naruto know when someone of genin or higher chakra levels enters his territory and gives him a general idea of their chakra levels.

Two different chakra levels enter Uzu at the moment from the bridge. One was kage level and one rivaled his and he is a Jinchuuriki!

Naruto changed directions immediately and headed towards the bridge at a sedate pace.

He needed to meet and welcome his new guests after all and a king is always courteous.

He doesn't fear them as to fear the possibilities is to fear life itself.

* * *

Two figures walk down a massive bridge. One can say much about them for they stand out easily among the crowd on the bridge but they do have one characteristic that sticks out for one cannot make out their features through their straw hats.

Walking at a leisure pace a pair of cloaks with red clouds adorning them the pair bellow in the wind.

The wind is ominous and with it heralds the next chapter of this new age.

* * *

**Done it didn't come out how i envisioned it but let me know what you think**

**Anyways review and sorry for not posting school is literally kicking my ass**

**Ovan out**


	9. Battle of the Bridge Pt1

**Hello again I just had a massive brain wave and am writing it down before I forget.**

**Again any Ideas on weapons or objects I can use please either Pm me or review with it. **

**A thanks to ****OBSERVER01 and Guest Bushido for their contributions and read the bottom notes.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Battle at the Bridge pt.1**

**Uzu no Kuni, Karuinami(light wave) bridge**

**General POV**

This is the Karuinami Bridge.

It isn't a fancy bridge but it was a strong one. The Bridge is a long and wide bridge that was built by Tazuna and while it isn't grand this structure could be claimed as one of the strongest bridges in existence.

The bridge is also one of the widest bridges available in them elemental nations being able to fit multiple wagons side by side with a comfortable amount of space.

Tazuna built the bridge to hold a ridiculous amounts of weight for its given size to where it can hold the likes of Manda the snake boss summons and not feel much strain.

He had also put every secret technique in building he knew from his studies in ancient ruins and designs he studies in his youth.

With the specific pattern of different materials inside the bridge can absorb shock of vibrations and redirect it throughout the bridge to lessen impact or things like sudden explosions in case Gato tried to destroy it. It would take an expert from the Iwa explosion corps to fell this bridge and even then it would take preparations and very high grade explosives.

It would not be difficult to say Tazuna built a Masterpiece when he made this bridge for it would last centuries.

It was named so after Naruto's ascension speech by Naruto himself after being asked to by the chief builder and architect Tazuna.

The bridge represented the loss of the burden and suffering the people of this land had one gone through.

Naruto had also made had Tazuna make toll stations on both sides of the bridge, light poles powered by fuinjutsu, and a storehouse huge storage warehouse complex divided in three sections.

Local storage of materials for Uzu such as stone, lumber, metal and other such things.

Private storage where visitors can store their goods for a fee depending on how much they goods they have.

Lastly there is a administration section and inspection which is by far the smallest but also had heavy traffic as this is where merchants must go to get permission and register their goods. Samurai work here to inspect the goods brought in so no illegal activity can go on.

This was made available as More samurai coming in the country and former mercenaries looking to settle down.

Of course samurai caught using their position for their gain will be killed immediately. Currently only two have been found and had been killed in a public execution.

Upon the bridge walked two figures wearing clearly expensive black cloaks with ominous but fanciful red clouds upon them.

One was a tall man of six feet five inches wearing a bundle upon his back nearly as tall as he was with no apparent trouble at all. Upon his head was a large straw hat hiding his features from view but can tell his face is blue and animalistic in features.

His smaller companion was a man of 5 feet eight inches in height. He was also hiding his features with a straw hat but his showing features shows he has a more sharp feature to it.

They walk in silence for a few minutes before the big one spoke

"So what are we doing here again. I mean what is the point of coming all the way out here to spy on a jinchuuriki that we aren't going to even capture?" the big one complained

The small one was quiet for a moment before answering "We are here because Zetsu is busy trying to locate the Nibi. We are here to find out more of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki for future intel" replied answered the small one

"So Itachi do we get to fight the jinchuuriki? Samehada has been getting antsy for some chakra and I wouldn't mind killing a enemy or ten." finished the tall one.

"Only if we cannot find the information we want as a last resort Kisame but that doesn't mean you should draw unwanted attention" chimed Itachi in a monotone voice.

"Awe come on Itachi let me have a bit of fun one in a while" Kisame whined but was only greeted with silence. Kisame grunted but stopped talking all the same.

They walked in silence as most people passed them by due to the speed in which they travel. Most on the bridge are traveling with a caravan with horses and carts making traveling faster.

As they walked they are given a wide berth as there where three sections to the bridge. The middle was designed for those traveling on foot while the rest while the left and right both where one way sections that made this bridge much more efficient than most others.

It was a idea implemented by Uzu no Kuni's current monarch for faster trade and is being copied by other counties due to the faster trade it can help produce as well as organization.

Currently due to the time of day Kisame and Itachi are the only ones is the walking zone on the bridge.

Just as they reached the three fifths of the way through the bridge when they suddenly heard clapping as they came to a sudden halt.

They both look up to see the current Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune standing on a light post looking down upon them as he clapped. He was dressed in casual wear of a silken golden kimono with that while comfortable allowed for freedom of movement.

He looked upon the pair and said "Well now let me be the first too welcome you to Uzu no Kuni. Let me say you both must be very courageous to enter my land thinking there will be no consequences for your actions?" he inquired to his would be opponents.

Both intruders where silently contemplating on how he managed to sneak upon the both of them.

Kisame broke the silence "Well Itachi seems to me both of us have been discovered. Looks like I will get to have a good ol fight after all hehehe"

Itachi would have replied but was stopped because suddenly one hundred and forty four blades where incoming towards their position

**Naruto POV**

*BOOM* was heard all the way to Tazuna's domain as the concrete was torn asunder from the peerless blades

The impact upon the bridge created a hazing smoke.

As Naruto looked on he noticed something

Flashing his chakra Naruto breaks the genjutsu upon himself and he sees a fireball fifteen feet from his position.

Naruto leaps off the post over the searing flames and maneuvers his body and lands on the bridge with the grace of a feline

Kisame appears in front of him with his bandaged bundle raised to swing it at Naruto.

As Kisame brings his weapon down in in stone shattering force only for 'Naruto' to explode into a cloud of gilded golden glittered lights as he hits 'Naruto' thus bringing the wrapped Samehada down upon the bridge furthering the damage as Itachi lands next to him.

Naruto appeared on the bridge fifty feet away from them at the opposite side of the bridge facing Uzu in a flurry of golden motes.

The necklace underneath Naruto's shirt had glowed faintly unnoticed to the pair of criminals as it was one of his lowest tier treasures but extremely useful all the same.

It was imbued with the Rune of Amaranth, a powerful illusion maker that can fool almost anyone.

Even Itachi wouldn't be able to detect them easily even with his sharingan as they don't use just energy but light and vibrations in accordance to the wielders will with no excess energy to track except those Naruto puts out on purpose.

The Byakugan can see right through such things due to being able to see a persons chakra network.

Naruto observed the two and instantly took this fight far more seriously as these two are far more powerful than he expected thus he fully released his Sensor range to the maximum.

He shouldn't have ordered his guard away from the fight before coming here as now his arrogance has made things much harder.

He had thought they where two of the lower class of S ranked ninja as there where a few who could rival Kisame in raw chakra power. Now he was facing two of the strongest known S ranked ninja alive thus he couldn't play with them like he had intended to test his strength.

Naruto observes his opponents for a moment saying "we cannot battle here follow me" before he leaped into the air over the side of the bridge into the water bellow.

This is a dangerous gamble with Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha as opponents as they will have the advantage in terrain but he cannot fight at full strength on the bridge as his subjects or late night traders would be caught in the crossfire while these two didn't have such a restriction.

Naruto landed in the water creating a huge splash as he landed before hopping farther from the bridge to give himself space from both of his enemies.

He heard two large splashes as he turned to face them.

_"This was going to be a interesting fight" _Naruto thought to himself with a small smile happy he will finally get into a battle where his blood gets pumping.

He will finally get too test his meddle and find out where he stands in the power scales when compared to the best.

Who better to test one's self against the **Kirigakure no Kaijin **(Monster of the Hidden Mist) and a former Hokage candidate and murder of a whole clan.

* * *

**Naruto's Pov**

It was quiet in the Kaizoku sea as the waves moved with a rare almost steady erie calm compared to it's usual rough choppy waters that have killed countless of men and women who have dared to cross the waters and nowhere near the insurmountable hell known for killing all but the best seamen during storms.

The occupants stood silently as they assessed each other waiting to see who would first move.

Soon the waters below the bridge burst into a flurry of action but for now we see what all warriors are prone to do.

Banter

"So kid tell me how does it feel to shake the elemental nations and land yourself into a position that obviously caters to your massive ego?" questioned Kisame in a careless manner as he leaned on his sword that was standing on the water as if it was on solid ground while Itachi stood silently next to the bipedal shark.

Naruto reply was swift "The same way you feel whenever you indulge yourself in murder and the meaningless slaughter monster"

That has gotten a reaction out of Kisame. He instantly straightened up immediately and glared with restrained hatred. This seemed too amuse Naruto as he continued.

"What? Don't like it when people tell you the truth? I've heard stories about you Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi as well but lets focus on you. The **Kirigakure no Kaijin **(Monster of the Hidden Mist) feared for his masterful manipulation of water, monstrous strength, bloodthirsty disposition, and the legendary blade **Samehada**(Shark Skin). Face it mongrel you are nothing more than a washed out swordsman who will fade into obscurity being remembered as a beast, a traitor, but mostly a **Monster**!"

That was all Kisame could take.

Flashing through handsigns he called out "**Suiton: Taju Suikōdan no Jutsu**(Water Style: Multiple Water Shark Bomb Technique)"

In a instant the water turned a deeper blue. Waves crashed anew as the calm waters turn into merciless deathtrap to the normal civilian and even experienced shinobi as a mountains worth of water was turned into a giant mass of great white sharks.

Thousand upon thousands rising and crashing their way towards our king like a tsunami.

Naruto drew Zantetsuken and with a small moments deliberation swung his blade at the coming onslaught.

The wave split instantly and risen into the air only to crash back down losing only a couple hundred.

"damn it" exclaimed Naruto as he jumped backward at extreme speeds "Plan B it is"

Naruto reached into the Gate and pulled out a nameless blade that Excalibur and Excalibur Galatine was based off of. It was a Phantasm of Mid to High B class as unlike its sibling blades this one didn't draw it's power from the sun but directly from the Prana fed into it. The flaw however is it takes two hundred and fifty percent more than the others but is always fired at full power as it didn't depend on the sun.

Channeling energy into the blade "Shine Through the heaven" he cried out and then he thrusts the the blade as if to pierce his opponent.

The following attack was ray-like in appearance as it smashed into the coming tsunami in a titanic clash.

No The stalemate didn't last very long as the water was rapidly depleted leaving behind scalding steam and soon smashed through continuing for miles as it cleaved through the water leaving behind a trail of steam in its wake but no cloaked figures.

Naruto looks around as he highly doubted they are dead but they aren't in sight.

His eyes widen slightly when a massive fire ball rushed his way barely a foot feet above sea level but quick as a flash it was split in half down the middle vertically as it moved in opposite directions away from his position where he saw Itachi standing wet staring- Wait wet?

A Presence immediately entered his sensor range moving at rapid speeds from under him but before he could react a hand grabbed him by his ankle and pulled him under.

He was immediately grabbed by the neck as he was pulled over fifty feet under as Kisame stared into him with a sadistic grin as he struggled for air with Kisame squeezing his neck choking the life out of him.

His choices are very limited. He didn't have room too bring forth anything from the Gate that could be useful without Kisame interfering and also to close to be able too bring forth a onslaught of blades without hurting himself as he didn't have Gilgamesh's control of the Gate thus he wasn't sure he could avoid being hit.

That left one choice

Grabbing the arm with his only free hand to the one who's hand was choking the life out of him and summoned his chain from his torso leaving Kisame no room to avoid.

The chains being spear tipped impaled the human reincarnation of shark in an instant as his face showed shock before dispersing into water.

Looking around ignoring the burning in his eyes due to the salt in the water he saw nine other Kisame circling him like sharks.

Reaching inside himself he focused on his massive chakra stores, focused on his tenketsu before pushing his chakra out chakra while simultaneously using nature transformation changing it to fire and wind chakra simultaneously and then gathered newly made resulting resources.

This is a method he had invented while he was working on his genjutsu disruption. Most seem to think pulsing ones chakra outward or having a third friendly chakra injected into one's self is the best ways too escape a jutsu.

Truth is they are wrong. The reason pulsing a individuals chakra works is due to forcing chakra out of your system also forces a enemies chakra in the system out due to there being a small amount being carried out in the Genjutsu caused by the need to fine tune control leaving the genjutsu user needed to maximize effect with small reserves.

Sharing chakra on the other hand is a totally different process.

Entering a third(fourth in Jinchuuriki's) chakra entity will cause a disruption in a individual chakra control due to a already delicate balance of two chakras an enemy has created when he interwove the foreign chakra into an individuals chakra network.

These methods work but are in reality wasteful or hold drawbacks.

By expelling chakra you are wasting the chakra you expel but can also not work if done by someone with sufficient mastery like Itachi Uchiha or Toka Senju due to being able to change the chakra's wavelength to match the individuals chakra thus causing their own chakra too attack them and continue the jutsu after the initial weaving.

Each person has a different chakra signature of varied colors and feelings embedded in their chakra like how Hashirama's gave of the feeling close to Senjutsu and was a vivid dark green but Madara Uchiha's was a purplish black carrying the feelings of malice capable of instilling fear into even Kage's.

Sharing chakra causing the jutsu to break has a high chance of screwing with one's control for at a bare minimum of fifteen minutes on some level depending on the severity.

This has gotten many killed in the past.

The most effective method would actually be something usually only hyuuga could accomplish but have no need of due to their byakugan and special chakra circulating in their system that eliminates foreign chakra before it can even effect them.

The most effective is too stop the flow of ones chakra at their Tenketsu and eliminate the foreign chakra while preventing it from intermingling with your own chakra supply thus having no need for any support from outside influence.

This method is something medics could possibly due but where ignorant of due too this knowledge not being common and almost unheard of not to mention extremely difficult.

Naruto was using an alternate form the first method with added steps and more complexity

First he gathered his chakra and prana and forced Katon chakra out of his body into the liquid separating the water into its gas state from the heating while reinforcing his body to withstand the heat. At the same time he was using select tenketsu points to use wind chakra to keep the gas from rising and circling around him in a dome while keeping him suspended in the air with the wind force and provided the oxygen he was lacking moments before.

The process was rapid as as a sphere was formed under water and rapidly as the water fell onto the extremely heated sphere created more gas which was bought into the sphere and compressed.

This all happened in the span of seven seconds.

With a sufficient amount of wind at his disposal Naruto gathered the air and with a strong outward pulse he forced his collected air outward in a mighty push.

The effect was felt and seen in an instant.

**General POV**

Water was pushed against it's will causing massive waves and rising at tremendous speeds.

Waves crashed against the bridge and the shore with titanic force. Soon a massive crater could be seen in the very sea itself.

It was as if god himself had stricken the water as both harsh waves and blistering winds on near the crater which stood out so unnaturally it could be seen even at a distance with the near full moon's light.

To those few who witnessed the event who was enjoying the nightlife only to see a clash between veritable titans in this day and age at a distance where struck speechless.

To know such monsters existed was something to be feared but also something to be awed by.

This is a keystone in history for it marked something to be remembered by all. The rise of the worlds first true hero.

To be remembered as a hero is something that has never happened before.

Many would claim the Sage of Six Paths was a hero and as was Hashirama Senju other such names but they are wrong.

The Sage while he can claim much was never a hero. History doesn't remember him for any great deeds or his desire to change the world for he had tried but ultimately he failed and his name is lost in the annuls of time.

He has tried to bring piece to the world after fixing a mess his family has caused but failed all the same. He has never claimed to be a hero for all his power and knowledge he was naught but a monk passing his teaching only for it too be perverted by the world.

He is but a similar version of Utnapishtim. Someone who saves the world and becomes a god but ultimately fails to impact the world the way he wishes but will do so through his descendants.

Hashirama Senju was a man who while a man who could have became a hero was far too naive in his dreams and goals but established as a architect of the current system of life for ninja today with Madara Uchiha.

He is comparatively King Enmerkar the creator of Uruk but unlike Enmerkar his dream was perverted like the legendary sage while he also spread weapons of mass destruction through naivety, his brother Tobirama's paranoia, and good will only for it to bite everyone due to ignorance of Humanities nature and their need to cause destruction.

This event will be the first if many battles and tales humanity will remember.

This signals the end of the **Age of Dawn **where Humanity start their ascent in relative chaos of war and rises out from the fires of ignorance to becoming something more.

This is the start of the **Age of the Gods**.

A age where Gods walked among men and the wonders of the world was at its peak.

Will this be the the same as the world of Gilgamesh where this age died out due to human ignorance or will it it continue forever as the differences between worlds have already shown themselves.

In this new world the Age of Dawn was significantly longer due to the intervention of a forgotten goddess and humanity is far smarter than those of Gilgamesh's forefathers and they through chakra already know the cost of using power irresponsibly and won't be blinded by their power nor are they people who just learned how to write and build nor will they follow blindly due to their cynical nature.

So interesting is this new world. What wonders await the world in it's future.

* * *

**Sorry readers for taking so long but good news chapters will be coming more often for now on. I have rewritten this fight like six times but have planned far ahead. **

**My problem was trying to get Kisame into character but I have studies him intently and that will no longer be a problem but he is a deceptively complex character let me tell you.**

**Next chapter will be released at latest at the end of March.**

**I got my muse back so thank me mortals for the story will continue.**

**I was wondering if I should rewrite my other story Ninja of Clocktower as it doesn't seem to appeal to me with its mechanics and was thinking of taking some of my ideas and scrapping the rest. **

**I want it too match this story in mechanics and getting rid of Naruto's chakra core was stupid in hindsight.**

**what do you think loyal readers?**

**I will be reviving the Unified Language as well and I got it planned out on how as well.**

**Let me know and review or you will die by Babylon.**


	10. Battle of the Bridge Pt2

**Hello Kids and friends I had a total day of writing to get this done way before needed as a thanks to those still reading so Thanks guys.**

**Let me know what you think of the fight scene and I will be having a A/N at the bottom.**

**Thanks to **** ' .king's for the weapon Ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Battle of the Bridge(kinda) two**

**General POV**

Water was rushing with a mighty roar as it rushed back to fill the unnatural created by the clash.

Though the clash was something to be seen by even high-leveled shinobi such as Jonin and Anbu the truth was this is only the beginning.

This would be the fight that would solidify our Heroes name as someone to be feared even to the strongest in the land.

A clash with two of the most powerful rouges in the land who's names bring fear into even the strongest military's in the land.

Each powerful enough to give other S class ranked fighters pause and together even they would not face their combined might lest they charge into their death.

In this battle that solidified to even the great nations of this war torn continent wouldn't dare pick a fight with this small land out of fear.

Fear which was only given too five now six individuals in the known history.

Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Hanzo of the Salamander, Hiruzen Sarutobi in his prime, and Minato Namikaze.

Each was a man to instill fear into nations, halt armies, and haunt the dreams of their enemies into inaction with naught but their presence.

A new addition has been added into the list after this day.

On this day was the day the name Naruto Uzumaki became a name to be both feared and respected even by his most hated of enemies.

And in the years too come he would surpass them all.

* * *

**Kisame's POV**

His ribs ache and his body was racked with phantom pain after that last attack hit him and had he been somewhat closer it would have surely killed him.

Samehada was sucking him of a good ninth of his chakra healing him but still the pain wasn't gone for his brain wouldn't let him forget the pummeling he was just given and repair itself as it's spikes tore into his hand keeping it in his hand and allowing it to not be lost or released into the water bellow.

He wasn't with his clones when the attack hit but far away not close enough to get hit if the brat unleashed something big or so he thought.

The impact forced him out of the water and sent him slamming into the leg of the bridge embedding him in it with barely enough time to reinforce himself with chakra to which those waves crashed in him breaking his bones further as the force tore his skin off his body.

He would be dead without Samehada there no doubt about it and once again he was glad for the wonderful abilities of his loyal blade and noted to polish it even given the hassle it would be due to its spiky surface.

Saving his life was more than worth the couple of hours needed for a thorough polishing no doubt.

Kisame shakily stood on the stone surface as the water rushed back and looked around before shaking his head

"Damn must have been hit hard as fuck if my mind is wondering while i'm still in a battle" muttered the blue man as he looked around looking the the shit who made a shark paste out of him

Itachi land next to him looked tired not that he blamed the guy if he survived the way he thought he did which was confirmed seeing his bloody tears.

"It seems we underestimated our target Kisame" Leave it too the Uchiha to make a stoic understatements. The royal shit was lucky he needed him alive for his dream to be realized of a world without lies or he would gut the shit then grid him into chunks with Samehada.

How Dare He Talk As If He Knew Him And Insult Him That Way! He killed for lesser offences and he knew nothing of his motivations or ambitions!

"Yeah no shit! The shit is lucky we need him or I swear i'd make his death the stuff of nightmares!" Kisame growled before the sky got even darker in the cloudless sky so he looked up.

"You have got to be shitting me" muttered Kisame as he looked up and saw hundreds of various weapons fall onto his position

Today just wan't his day.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

As his technique finished he didn't give himself a break as he immediately gathered his chakra to use a support technique he created and is rather simple but extremely useful.

It is called **Pai**(Tile) and the technique he used earlier on a wide scale **Shō**(thrust) as it can be used in a variery of ways.

He spreads Futon chakra at the bottom of his feet and spreads it out into the shape of a square and 'hardens' would be the best way to put it thus making a platform in the sky.

Perfect for aerial bombardments and he doesn't even need to bring out Vimana(Gate repairs broken NP by reversing time. Stronger the NP longer it takes) to keep himself in the air.

He launched himself into the air leap after leap until he was out of the hole and high above to where he was high in the air looking down upon the sea. He saw both missing nin gathering into the same place.

Opening his gate he reached for his weakest of Phantasms as not too overly damage the bridge like when he bombarded them on the bridge.

Soon weapons fell from the sky like rain to their position

They seemed to be running in all from the bombardment as they swerved through it with expert timing.

Soon clones formed from the water and divided my attention between them all.

He would have continued but he noticed a murder of crows gathering and flying towards him.

Opening the Gate he launched a single blade their way only for the killed crow to explode.

Eyes widening "Kuso" cursed Naruto as he noticed at least seven different murders closing in form different direction.

Dropping his platform he plunged directly towards the water but they gained on him and he couldn't risk falling too fast.

Gathering chakra he formed another small scale **Shō** hitting the birds and causing a massive explosion sending him straight into the water.

To be honest while Naruto has mastered his chakra natures he doesn't know many jutsu in spite of the fact.

What worked in his favor was his ridiculous chakra reserves which was much higher than the norm and his near perfect control over them. Kisame was termed a tailed beast without a tail but he only had 30% of his reserves.

That is the closest in terms of a rival he had

Thus he was still trying to just call up the elements and form them too his will. He theorized he wouldn't be able to do so until he had perfect control.

Thus he had nearly no counter for the birds with his attention divided so.

He righted himself in midair as he reinforced himself with chakra and prana and braced for impact.

'**Boom**' was sounded throughout the area as he used chakra too make sure he didn't go through the water as ripples where sent cascading throughout the water.

Naruto was about to look for the invaders but his range was breached two different direction.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

_'Things where not going according to plan'_ thought Itachi as he charged at the golden blonde with aches, pains, and slight exhaustion from using **Susanoo**(Tempestuous God of Valour).

The blond has made what was suppose to be an easy mission into something akin to a particularly dangerous S rank mission.

He couldn't remember the last time he was so hard pressed in battle and the fact Kisame was with him should have made things much simpler and easier

But it isn't

The boy is matching them hit for hit and in all honesty he was close to killing them with his large technique.

The only reason he wasn't reduced to mush was he saw the massive buildup of chakra that wasn't Kisame's and managed too bring out a complete susanoo in time as he realized he was close enough to be struck if aimed at his general direction.

He didn't expect the retaliation to be so big.

Even the Yata Mirror was hard pressed to block the attack and nearly broke. It would have if the attack lasted another two seconds but lucky for him it wasn't.

Charging he bought out a kunai as he slashed at the blond only for a spear to appear in his hand that blocked both his kunai with it's blade and Samehada with the shaft.

The blows caused a slight ripple of air to tear it's way across them from the sheer force of the blows as unstoppable force met unmovable object.

The King twisted his spear with the grace of a master as he slashed at him as he tried blocking with a kunai only for it to slice through as if it was water for all the resistance he received as he twisted his body out of the way and a large gash appeared in the water behind him.

He jumped into the air as another sweep of the spear was made for him and went through handsigns as he breathed in and called "**Katon: Taju Gōkakyū no Jutsu**(Fire Release: Multiple Great Fireball technique)" as he released twenty house sized blazing projectiles at the swords man.

He grimaced as his reserves took another beating.

He lost half his reserves and with how things are going he wasn't sure if they would win this battle as even from what he could see with his sharingan kisame lost a good portion of his chakra as well but the jinchuuriki hadn't even dented his even with his massive attack from earlier showing he had frightening control over his chakra.

He could probably keep fighting all day at this rate and Kisame hasn't been able to drain much chakra with samehada so he cannot say the same.

His internal thoughts where cut off as fire engulfed the jinchuuriki as Kisame disengaged at the last moment and stopped him from escaping.

* * *

**Kisame POV**

Kisame is both annoyed and angry

He had just engaged the boy in a kenjutsu match and was nearly turned to ribbons time and again but he never got away unscathed.

Without Samehada he would have been a in a far worse position as the cuts wouldn't heal and become a hinderence.

He was a former Seven Swordsman of the Mist!

He might not be the best but a requirement too becoming a Seven swordsman was a mastery in Kenjutsu

To Say his Pride hurt would be an understatement

He just received another large gash from the shit when he saw Itachi and what he was doing and got an Idea.

Charging at the brat he recieved a spear into his side for his troubles but this time he grabbed the spear as it passes through him keeping it in place before taking samehada and bringing it down with all the force he could only to be blocked by the shaft again.

He grabbed his cloak and tossed it into the boys direction blocking his view as he did handsigns in a flash as he called out "**Suiton: Suijinheki**(Water Release: Water Formation Wall"

He spit out a enormously large wall of water reaching over twelve stories high and twenty long kept Naruto in place as the fireball hit both the sea and his water wall letting out a large amount of steam.

It was silent for a moment but nothing seemed to happen.

Still fully alert he noticed immediately when Itachi landed right next to him.

"Well Itachi maybe we go-" He was cut off when his partner grabbed his arm and tugged him out of the way when a massive crimson light sped past him cleaving a scar into the water for miles straight into fire country going until it was a sixteenth of the way to Keishi.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto saw the flame coming his way but he wasn't phased in the least.

_'I will give them credit to trap me in an instant but still the power in this attack is nothing compared to the Rokubi so I won't need shields higher than low C class Noble Phantasms to block this as compared to the tsunami this is much easier to defend against' _Thought Naruto as he looked at the at the incoming inferno with bored eyes..

Using **T****hought Acceleration **in battle was very useful as coupled with **Warriors mentality** he could literally focus on hundreds of things as once thus be able too think of every situation that comes about.

_'Well better to be cautious then dead' _as he pulled out the Orgin Phantasm in which the shield Svalinn was based upon.

This would be the first time he has used one against someone besides Utakata. He would do so out of respect.

Svalinn could block out even the rays and fires of the sun but this shield could stop anything with the slightest amount of heat in it.

From the sun, to volcanic magma and lava, from hellfire, to divine flames all is stopped before this shield as it is a divine construct but best of all It could take regular damage up too low A rank Noble Phantasms.

Svalinn could only stop flames but wouldn't do a thing against magma as it is technically a liquid and a solid at the same time.

Svalinn was a A+ class Noble Phantasm but the original is a borderline A++ - Ex capable of stopping Surtr's blade capable of drowning the world in flames in the hands of a powerful divine spirit if given enough time.

"Quench the the world of fire -**Shamash**" said Naruto as he invoked the name of the shield that was named after the Mesopotamian god of the sun as it was named by Gilgamesh when he still respected the gods in honor to Shamash before it fell out of favor due to his dispain for them but couldn't think of throwing a treasure away.

The shield could only be wielded by those it deemed worthy and or divinity as it wouldn't let lesser beings touch it being semi-sentient.

The shield's mystery unveiled itself as a orangish gold; the same color of fire the most majestic fire created by the divine, shield that created a sphere around the Demigod and could have outshone the sun if Naruto was putting more than the minimum power requirement to keep it active.

As it was with the amount of energy powering it the shield only glowed a faint to where it barely shined at all.

The flames splashed across it but was set aside like water on a windshield and collided with the water behind Naruto.

The result was like using a nuclear bomb for something as trivial as a schoolyard brawls for even with the massively deteriorated rank it still vastly overpowered the flames and pushed them aside as if they where but a gentle wind.

Surrounded by steam Naruto channeled his prana then his chakra into his body.

Using reinforcement he perfected his body to the point where not a single imperfection could be seen then took it further by using chakra to enhance his already perfect body.

Recalling all his Phantasms he did something he has never tested before.

With the body that could rival a God he drew back his loyal Zantetsuken and in a single swing he cleaved the water in front of him in two.

Not a single sound was made in this divide as the world seemed to split in front of him but he was forced to end it as the strain on his body was immense.

Soon rushing water was once again heard as water desperately tried to fill the unnatural blemish in the world.

Now feeling strained he cursed himself for letting his annoyance cloud his judgement on such an unneeded move as well as doing something he has never tested before thus could have been hazardous.

No use crying about it now but he needed to keep such impulses under control

He watched as Kisame and Itachi both climbed out of the water as they where both dragged under by the scar he had created.

Kisame used another technique and judging by the handseals it would be big. As he finished he stomped on the water and called out "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)"

The water formed a gigantic ring over Kisame before is spiraled out into his direction creating a giant water vortex heading for his direction.

It tore through the water at hurricane speeds.

The Attack was as big as the bridge and his sensor perception he was able to tell Kisame drained a sixth of his reserves on this attack alone dropping his already depleting reserves to amost 40% of his massive reserves.

I jumped out of the way as it came barreling towards me but to my shock it followed me.

It quickly became apparent that dodging wasn't getting me anywhere this I withdrew my blade and reinforcing my arm to maximum I split it down the middle.

Then I heard Kisame's voice echo across the water as reserves take another plummet.

"**Katsu**(break)" and the spit pieces of the vortex split into many different tentacles of water each trying to harm him as it surrounded him from all directions.

Quickly the chase became a order of magnitudes harder.

Jumping from tentacle to tentacle trying to avoid it as he swung his blade with reckless abandon cutting them over and over again but it would seem that Kisame wasn't done yet.

"**Suiton: Taju Suikōdan no Jutsu**(Water Style: Multiple Water Shark Bomb Technique)"

Soon all around me the water turned a deeper shade of blue in which he has seen before and was surrounded by nothing but sharks moving twice as fast as the water previously.

Sharks fell upon him like rain to the point he couldn't even see the vastness of the sky as his surroundings .

Creating **Pai** at his feat he pushed off midair heading form the sea's surface.

Immediately sharks moved to intercept him but with a flick of a blade those in his immediate direction only to be dismayed as they replaced themselves.

_'Not good. These things are everywhere and are blocking my way. I need to get to the surface so I can hit them all at once. Tch what a bother' _Thought Naruto as he called his chains and speared many of the incoming sharks like harpooning a whale.

Using his already existing chains he wrapped them around a couple sharks moving closing in on him before using them to slingshot down towards the surface as used his chains as both harpoons and blunt objects on the way down.

Before he reached the surface floor he gathered his chakra one again. Focusing on another **Shō**(thrust) he pushed the coming tide higher into the air to give himself more time and make his travel faster

Smashing into the surface at such speed if not for his chakra he would have been deep underwater instead of causing a massive tremor to ripple throughout the water.

Openning his gate he pulled out one of his higher tier weapons.

This blade was special among the weapons in his vault.

This was Merodach: The Original Sin a broadsword of beautiful make as it gleamed and gave the presence of power.

The Blade was sword as dark as night as the hilt of the blade was sword was both beautiful and intimidating but the blade both powerful and fierce.

The pommel of the blade was a large perfectly black diamond in the shape of a spike that could pierce the the strongest of metals, the grip was a deep crimson, while the guard was a deep gold. Lastly the blade was inscribed with the words "SHA HATTI(To Sin) in Sumerian on down the broad side of the blade.

Merodach was the blade in which Gram and Caliburn where based off of and thus more powerful in every way.

This blade while not a Origin Phantasm could still rival many among their ranks and its origin would be considered among the top one hundred among near countless others.

A astonishing fact given they where all divine constructs but this blade was made by mortal hands.

This blade is a A++ class Noble Phantasm capable of matching Excalibur at its best blow for blow.

Gathering his energy from his jewels into his blade he gave a great sweep in front of him and he invoked the blade to awaken.

"That which has sinned in the name of greed, hatred and pleasure. Come forth and show the world the true face of sin!**Merodach**!" and swinging the blade to the direction of the sky he let the building energy release into the world.

What followed is something that sends chills into the souls of all who witness it.

A Black pillar of energy burst forth into the sky as it smashed it's way through the coming onslaught with unnerving casual ease decimating it completely.

Even in the darkest of nights the pillar could be seen clearly as it drowned the surrounding land in not only malice and hate but pleasure and delight.

This is the true face of Sin given form. Sin can be both something that can bring even the toughest of men to their knees in pure malice but also bring men to the height of their lives from the pleasure that can be obtained.

Sin is neither good nor evil but temptation given form.

As quickly as it came it vanished as the sky was once more clear as the moon shone into the night.

Naruto turned his gaze to where his opponents where only to see a kneeling Kisame as he tried to regain his breath.

Aware immediately of Itachi's lack of presence he extended his Sensory range once again as he had taken them down when invoking Merodach as the malice would have drowned his senses and caused more harm than good with the Kyuubi's ability.

He jumped back immediately as Itachi burst forth from the water going high in the air flashing through handseals "**Katon: Gōenkyū**(Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball)"

A great fire ball was conceived and immediately one could tell this assault was more powerful than the one before.

The last assault focused on wide range attacks this one focused on pure destruction and both attack strength and speed.

This ball was far closer than the last thus he had almost no time to react

Almost

Using Both **T****hought Acceleration** and **Warrior's Mentality** he was able to come up with a plan instantly as he went through the gate's inventory.

He opened his gate in an instant and summoned a low grade divine construct.

A copy of Vajra came flying out the gate from high in the sky falling downward as it collided with the ball.

To increase the force of the blow he broke the weak copy and launched the former low C rank now B rank into the ball smashing it downward into the sea.

The following explosion could have killed off destroyed a small fishing village by the sheer force of the explosion as it gave off winds going at one hundred miles an hour.

The steam and smoke that followed obscured his view thus he used a weak **Shō **to force the smoke away as he recalled the fragmented prototype into the gate for repair.

From the slightly stong currents of air the smoke was blown away in a matter of seconds only to see Itachi standing not ten feet from him as he looked into his eyes and saw two black and red pinwheel shaped eyes.

His eyes widened as he remembered reading about such eyes from the time of Madara called the-

"**Tsukuyomi**(Moon Reader/Goddess of the Moon)"

Naruto's world was shifted in an instant

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

This battle has taken a tole on both him and kisame.

For the first time in a long time he has been pushed to the limit of his abilities and found himself wanting.

He has forgotten what that has felt like to be in such a challenging battle and not know the outcome of a battle with any kind of certainty.

He _Knew _he would lose against Tobi and Pain, he _Knew _he could beat the likes of a Sannin by himself, just as he _knew _any battle would be almost certain with his partner Kisame as they where the strongest duo in Akastsuki.

He thought he knew that they would win the battle and leave the defeated Jinchuuriki there letting him get a little stronger before extraction.

He was _Wrong_.

The battle has left both him and Kisame to the absolute limits of their capability. Kisame's chakra was down to if he was correct in his calculations down to a mere 15% of his chakra capacity which was ridiculous given that he sheer amount that could rival the Ichibi.

He was down to a mere 30% now that he has used Tsukuyomi after all his heavy chakra intensive attacks.

He has learned one valuable thing from this fight though.

He has become Arrogant.

Throughout his life he has hated arrogance as it causes stagnation and stupid mistakes to even the best and strongest of men.

He has let himself get comfortable with his ability and stopped growing.

Unacceptable

Something to resolve later but for now he has a battle too finish.

Looking at the young man tied to a cross he still has trouble believing someone as young as him could be so powerful. He was unsure if Even Madara himself was this powerful at sixteen.

As he looked around he observed his surroundings again as he took in his created world.'

The sky was Red as black clouds floated in the sky. The water on the floor was a murkey light black that didn't seem to be able to reflect but did for the rules of reality didn't exist here. Light came from a red moon

Finally the main attraction was the cross in the center of the never ending vastness with his victim tied there in black and white inverted coloring.

He looked on for but a moment before speaking "We are in the world of tsukuyomi. In here time, space, and even mass follow my will. Here, I am god"

The boy remained silent for but a moment before looking up at him "Tell me do all criminals have to sound so cliche. You sound like a - Gahhh" groaned the boy as a sword appeared in Itachi's hand and stabbed him.

"You are strong boy I will readily admit. Unbelievably so especially one for your age but in here your strength doesn't matter for you cannot escape" he explained calmly as he stabbed the boy "You have a total of seventy two hours in this world so lets make it count"

He tortured the boy for what seemed like hours but in actuality-

"Seventy-one hours fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds" he explained calmly as he prepared the sword again but stopped when something unexpected happened.

...the boy laughed

"Tell me do you honestly think you will be able to hold me here? When I get out you will pay for this I promise." finished the boy king as he strained himself against his binds as he tried too break free as he forced himself against his bonds over and over again.

"tough talk for someone held captive"

Time marched on but eventually something changed

"Sixty-three hours- seventeen minutes and-What is this?" exclaimed Itachi as his facade broke for the first time in years as cracks echoing breaking glass filled his ears. He looked around and saw something unbelievable happen. His tsukuyomi, his strongest genjutsu, one that has failed, was shattering all around him.

Now back into the real world he only had a single moment to think before his torso exploded in pain before his vision blackened.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto smiled at the shock that was openly written on his opponent's face as his unbeatable genjutsu crumbled around him.

For the whole time he has been here from the second he figured out how distorted time was after the first reset he has been constantly trying to access his chakra network but due to how slow time moves in this look it never would have worked so he created a loophole.

Using **T****hought Acceleration **to speed up his mind which by turn speeds up Itachi's mind as his Prana isn't connected much to his Chakra network thus Itachi didn't even notice time was moving faster outside the Genjutsu however he couldn't make it to fast lest either Itachi notice or he hurt himself.

Using the best method of genjutsu release he is cleansing his system of the foreign chakra thus eliminating the hold Itachi has.

The only problem was how slow it was as unlike Prana chakra is a tangible force thus not able to match the speed of the soul making it slow and long process in circumstances such as these as chakra could only move at certain speeds.

Still it worked. **Tsukuyomi** might be a near perfect genjutsu but it was in the end still a genjutsu thus still vunerable to at least some of their weaknesses.

Soon the genjutsu fell and in an instant he had his Merodach in his hand in a split second it has cleaved a large wound across Itachi's Torso from his shoulder to his hip.

In but a second Itachi fell face first into the water as naruto fell to his knee in pain.

_'Damn that genjutsu mush have effected me more than I thought as I couldn't even use the_**Tobu Zangeki**(Flying Slash Attack) in that strike.

He shakingly got to his knees and raised his blade to finish Itachi off but before he could he was interrupted.

"Hey Kid hold up a second" called Kisame as he turned to see the man on his feet.

* * *

**Kisame's POV**

Kisame was dead tired.

This was the first time in a long time he could remember feeling such.

What has shocked him however was that they had lost.

He knew they had lost the moment Itachi hit the water.

To defeat the Tsukuyomi was something he had thought impossible and that has to be what happened for how else could the kid be standing after a quick recovery.

Nobody has that kind of mental fortitude to stand after being hit full force with it.

Still seeing the raised sword he had to at stop this somehow. Itachi couldn't die now and he owed Itachi this much.

"Hey Kid hold up a second" called Kisame as the kid stopped and turned towards him.

Good using some of his remaining chakra he used the water to turn Itachi around so he didn't suffocate.

"Listen I know we ain't suppose to be here but how bout you let us go huh. All's well that ends well." suggested the missing nin sheepishly.

The boy looked at him like he was an idiot which he had to admit did fit with what he just said perfectly well but no problem he was just stalling to think of something.

"And why would I do such a stupid thing" he blond asked as he raised a eyebrow in question.

That is something Kisame was trying to think of at this very moment. What could he offer? Money? Nope kids loaded. Power? Kid kicked their asses. Hooker? Put that as a maybe. Info? Yes! his ticket to live as he knew things most didn't still he could still get a kick while at it.

"I can get you some info what do you say huh or would you prefer a nice night in the red light district? Kid with all the work you do, you might get grey hair soon if you don't relax." he finished as he noted with satisfaction the kids eye switched before he schooled it.

"What could you possibly offer that is big enough that I would care enough to let you live?"

_'Well that went better than expected'_ Thought Kisame

"New leader of Ame, Jinchuuriki location, and the name of the organization that it going to try killing you in three years. Good enough?" Not that he would say they where a part of them or how they where affiliated with Ame.

Ha that stopped him cold as he looked contemplative at his words. This may seem small but a little info could take you a long way. Especially info nobody else knows thus worth a ton either by trade or keep to yourself.

The location of jinchuuriki is a closely guarded secret of each village themselves and worth plenty.

He had the location of the jincuuriki written in a scroll cause he was bad at remembering he didn't consider important to his mission. He also had all his blackmail with his summons as well or important things he may need later like money and other valuable stuff.

"Give them to me as well as any blackmail you have on nobility or Daimyo and we have a accord"

Kisame grimaced as he had a fair bit but not nearly as much as Sasori but still a lot.

Weighing his options and the Opportunity cost this would have on the organization before deciding it wouldn't do much to them in the long run.

Just some small tidbits of info about the organization, where their targets are, and blackmail that doesn't effect them except at market value.

"Deal" he bit his thumb and summoned his scroll keeper Chiageya.

After getting the scrolls he said "you toss to me and I'll toss to you"

He got a nod but he didn't try pulling a fast one as the second the kid realized he was being cheated he would cut Itachi in half midair.

Well that and he hated lying thus he didn't do it unless absolutely neccesary

He kicked Itachi to me as I threw the scrolls. Geze what an ass but a deal is a deal so he said "Ames new leaders name is Pain and he Killed Hanzo as well as all his supporters. The group is named Akatsuki"

That done he grabbed Itachi and put him on his shoulder and told chiageya to reverse the summoning.

Damn was he glad this was all over.

_'Well Samehada one more job to do'_ thought Kisame as he saw Itachi's wound.

Damn that is going to scar

* * *

**Well that is done.**

**For those who are wondering I tried to keep the info dumps at a minimal so let me know if I was successful.**

**Naruto's thoughts will be covered the next chapter and the aftermath.**

**Let me know if I went overboard on the fight scenes as well as I personally think Type Moon doesn't have the destruction it should for the damage they should be capable of like Servants for instance. Seemed underpowered form how they are described.**

**On another Note the next Chapter will be sometime between March 27 and April 8th which will be covering the aftermath of the fight and other stuff I announced earlier in the plot. Which is it is the guess.**

**On a related note let me know of anything interesting you think about that may help the story but I am not promising it will come into the story.**

**on another note Katsu isn't just a word to make things go boom it has a wide range of uses such as ****divide, cut, halve, separate, split, rip, break.**

**Lastly what did you think of my Activation and weapons/shield Merodach and Shamash?**

**Pairing still the same but it won't be a fast transition or easy romance like most but well you can imagine the problems of a harem cant you?**

**Review please I like to see what people think but all the favs or follows is heartening and good for the soul.**


	11. Aftermath pt1

**Hello Sorry for being late but I was planning to release this on my mothers birthday but well things happened and it turned out to be a miserable day and I forgot to release this chapter and just remembered today. **

**Sorry if some of you don't like the info dumps but that is how I write sorry but they are going to stay.**

**A thanks to Mkaius, Voidprince, **** ' .King for the help.**

**Thats all to report and hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten: Aftermath pt.1**

**Naruto's POV**

He put up a good front but in truth that was all it was a front.

After being put through the tender mercies of **Tsukuyomi** and keeping both **Thought Acceleration **and **Warrior's Mentality** for so long has taken a toll on his mental capabilities.

In truth if he had engaged Kisame he would have been able to fight him, hell most likely defeat without much trouble, but not nearly at the efficiency as before and he had four reasons for keeping them alive with fighting and only two tied into his current state.

Physically he was capable of fighting for far longer but the problem wasn't physical.

First like all Kekkei Genkai and Magecraft always have drawbacks.

**Thought Acceleration** and **Warrior's mentality** both have very similar weaknesses.

They both strained the mental strength of a wielder to some degree but together they can be taxing but manageable but together they can be very straining on even someone of Naruto's mental prowess.

**Warrior's Mentality** was a very enhanced version of **Memory Partition** in which the user splits their thoughts to doing many different thoughts at the exact same time but his bloodline allows for at least a hundred different thoughts at once but for a master like Naruto it is capable of doing several hundred at the same time.

Naruto has mastered both to an art form to where he could use both at the same time for days without end but even he has limits.

Combine these factors with the time he spent being tortured in the genjutsu plus the mental strain of keeping the gate open and even Naruto would have trouble keeping up as physically he could still keep going but mentally he is at his very limits at that exact moment.

Thus he would show how much they weakened him and for his pride as a King he would never let himself be seen as weak if he could help it thus he took the out Kisame offered encase there where observers.

Second was his Circuits.

As his soul was in a somewhat unstable state due to the unfinished ritual he couldn't use his circuits without heavy penalty and pain.

As he couldn't use his storage jewels or prana conversion seals in **Tsukuyomi** he was forced to rely on his circuits.

While not much was needed at a single time the pain from using his circuits combine with his mental fatigue was extreme on his mind and somewhat to his body to the point it would be somewhat hindering thus even with Kisame weak at the moment he didn't want to fight if he strained himself he would be in a weakened for weeks instead of days as the mind was not meant to take that much punishment.

Thirdly Kisame didn't know this nor would any observer if there where any that could perceive their fighting from far away thus he could avoid any fighting and milk the situation for what it was worth when he heard Kisame offering information.

After all many things could be gained when blackmail was involved or information is being used that your opponent isn't aware of.

Wars have been one with but a small piece of information, political parties torn down with but some small slander planted in the right way, countries thrown into civil wars over hidden misdeeds of their leaders, and countries could prosper with information they could exploit without their rivals knowing.

Thus he took the more useful route in the long run to both him and his dream as he didn't need the bounty from their heads for he knew this would spread if not by him then by a shinobi some way as these things never stay secret for long.

Lastly though he wanted a rematch with them.

_'Still'_ Naruto Smirked as he thought of something _'Being a Daimyo of a country has it's perks as I can't be put into the bingo book like others thus no official military would dare try making me untouchable by more then two-thirds of those who would try and my reputation will keep away almost all of the rest._

_Time to look up this Akatsuki and see what my network can find.'_

With his thoughts finished Naruto began to walk his way towards Nami district as he kept a sedate pace as his body gave minor resistance from his intense fight but that was a minor inconvenience but he would need some Migrane medication when he got back to his manor on the island and schedule a couple days of rest.

* * *

**Six Days Later**

**Koga POV**

Koga was angry.

Angry at a lot of things.

He was currently at the designated training grounds his Lord had created for just him and his fellow guardsmen as he and Seizo trained with a ferocity the likes of which they never done before.

His Gravity seal was increased a level the second he gained some control over it, exercises and drills that shattered bis bones and teared his muscles, relentless practice with his weapons trying to become even better with them.

He has never put nearly as much effort in his training as he has now. He never before felt the need to improve as he did now.

Never before has he ever felt...so weak in the face of what he has seen.

His very pride has been torn and shattered but all that failed to register in the face of reality.

He couldn't uphold his duty.

Their other comrades Akito and Mukuro where guarding their Liege as he was still recovering somewhat as he pushed himself too the limits of his psychological capabilities during the now named "The Battle of the Strong" thus is being guarded even if he didn't need to be any more.

Shifts where developed so that they could take advantage of the training guide for the **Tobu Zangeki **in order to complete it.

Still why is the Royal Guard captain so angry?

_Flashback_

_He had seen his Lord hopping atop the roofs of the city as he was headed to the manor._

_Quick as a bullet he was among the rooftops as he moved quickly after his lord with his fellow guardsmen behind him._

_Soon they happened upon a large roof in which his liege lord was waiting there looking up into the sky as he stared at the moon transfixed as he waited for them_

_without turning to face them he immediately let them know he knew of their presence as he asked a question_

_"So you arrived hmmm. Tell me what does my guard want from me? Is it about the battle and why I had a clone to tell you to stay out of the confrontation? To confirm my status and see if I need medical treatment or do you have another quarry with me? " asked his lord as he gazed at the moon_

_Koga's face tightened at the casual tone in his liege voice but didn't let it get the best of him. _

_Taking a calming breath he looked around and saw frustration on his friends faces but they like him tried to reign it in but found it difficult._

_Taking another breath he calmly asked his question "My king I would like to know why we where forbidden from helping you when you confronted the invaders. How are we suppose to protect you if you do not allow us my king?"_

_His lord watched him with both his eyes fixed onto him as they gained a fierce intensity that stuck him into place. He pinned him with a stare filled with a look filled with both majesty and terror as the air itself became thicker though nothing changed._

_The Look went on for what felt like hours but in reality was several seconds before his king spoke "Very well Koga I will answe you a single question. Who am I too leave my subjects in ignorance but be warned you may not welcome my answer. I will answer any one question you ask of me with absolute honesty no matter the question to the best of my ability. Speak and tell me if this is truly what you wish?" asked the king with a invisible intensity he has never experienced before._

_Looking around he could tell his fellow guardsmen felt the same as they stiffened in place standing ramrod straight._

_He turned back to face his Lord as his piercing stare weakened his resolve. His gaze was not one of hate nor judgement but one of trial._

_His lord looked into his eyes and tested his resolve with his smoldering gaze._

_Tested his will, his medal, his pride, his character, his very being with but a gaze._

_He closed his eyes as he gathered his wit._

_He couldn't back down. HE WOULDN'T._

_He would ask what he needed not only for him but he would ask for his fellow guardsmen for they need the same answers as he._

_He turned and asked before he lost his nerve._

_"My Lord please answer me this. Why where we not allowed to help protect you when that is our purpose" finished the man as he swallowed his nerves._

_The answer would change his life_

_His lord was both swift and merciless in his answer. He did not hesitate nor falter as he answered to the best of his ability._

_"You are all weak" started his lord. "In such a battle you would be a liability as over all even with your combine ability you wouldn't have been able to take on even one of them. Your over all ability is only focused on your blades and while impressive it is lacking._

_Your abilities have no diversity nor creativity in your abilities. If you have come against even one of Kisame's wide range attacks you would have died even with the _**Tobu Zangeki **_in which none of you have even come close to mastering would have saved you as I have tried using the very same technique but it barely stalled him. That was discounting his Partner Itachi Uchiha who would have killed you without even knowing._

_You could have been far stronger then you are now but you all chose not too. A waste is all it is in truth._

_Tell me have you ever considered training a chakra nature? What about inventing techniques or training with other weapons to make up for your own personal deficiencies? Practiced how to break genjutsu beyond standard and harder chakra control exercises? The answer is no._

_You have all become complacent in your strength which is why I even gave you the _**Tobu Zangeki **_in the first place as it was to help you expand and make up for a very sever weakness. You haven't even mastered your weapons have you? I could battle each one of you with the exact same types of weapons you wield and decimate you in sheer skill._

_So the reason I did not take you into a battle to the death with two very powerful individuals is because you are a liability if I had. If I had you would have all died as I can't defend you constantly in such a fight without leading myself to death._

_You can't protect me if you can't protect yourself so listen well. Grow strong and when you are strong enough I will let you stand beside me in battle but until then think of this as a wake up call as I cannot nor will I allow for my servants to stagnant in arrogance. So tell me am I wrong?"_

_They where all as still as statues as his lord responded to his wish and tore into them with the brutal truth. He couldn't speak as he stood there in the same spot transfixed as his lords words washed over him. He wanted to spout denials at his lords words and his pride demanded it but he couldn't speak._

_He shouldn't have ignored his lords question but his thoughts consumed him and he was unable to think of anything else._

_What happened next would be something that would already shake his shattered world._

_"I said **Am I Wrong**" said his lord in a different language that even foreign to his ears he could still understand in perfect clarity. The words carried power for there was no other way he could describe it in the current tongues of man. The words resonated with his very being and he was compelled to answer the utmost truth in that instant._

_Those words... he couldn't even begin to describe how those simple words had affected him. How they seemed to move his very soul. Like a man who has just drank water after a lifetime of walking in the desert dying of thirst._

_His very being compelled him to answer with the whole truth to the best of his ability. To lie in that moment would have been a affront to both his lord and himself._

_"No Milord!" echoes him and his companions all at once. He wanted to spout denials but he could only speak the truth in that very moment._

_He understood and his pride was shattered like never before. He was at a loss and only stood there. He barely registered his lord standing and telling them they had the night off to mull over his words and with that he was gone_

_Flashback End_

His Lords faith in his ability angered him but most of all...He was angry at himself.

His Lord was correct when he claimed they have grown content with there power and never sought to improving themselves.

Complacent and lazy

Sins he would never forgive himself for and never let himself fall into such a trap again.

He would become stronger and show not only his Liege but himself as well that he could become a true warrior.

He would become a legend and carve the world for his Lord and have his enemies quiver in fear.

A True Samurai is his goal and nothing not even the Shinigami will get in his way.

* * *

**Hidden Chamber **

**Ame no Kuni General POV**

It was dark. The chamber was devoid of everything as it was but a box with walls made of concrete.

There was no entrance or exit and the only thing that seemed strange was the ten seals that stood in the middle of the empty room.

Suddenly nine of the seals formed outlines made of multiple colors in the shape of people.

Using the seals they acted as an anchor for the **Gentōshin no Jutsu**(Magic Lantern Body Technique) a technique used by the Akatsuki to communicate with one another over long distances.

Silently they all stood waiting for the leader to start the meeting.

They may be powerful but they all knew Pain was on a totally different level.

Pain took one look around the room glancing at all the members of Akatsuki before focusing on two in particular.

With his deep baritone voice he spoke "Itachi...Kisame" he called out causing them to tense for the briefest second.

With the current spectators they may as well have jumped back frightfully for how transparent it was to them.

"I have heard some interesting things from Zetsu in your absence. Most notably is a very large battle going on in the Kaizoku sea. Do you have a explanation on how a stealth mission went so awry that a battle of such a magnitude came about" his tone was frigid and emotionless as his rippled eyes nailed them in place.

Naturally Kisame was the one to respond "If you mean the battle where we got out collective asses kicked then yeah it was us" finished Kisame with nonchalant air about him.

Naturally his proclimation was met with surprise and outbursts.

"Impossible! Do you really expect us to believe a teenage brat not only beat you both back but wiped the floor with you! Yeah!" exclaimed Deidara as he found such a notion ludicrous. Not even Minato Namikaze was nearly that strong at a mere sixteen.

Various other members muttered their agreement before Pain raised his voice "Enough!"

The room fell silent once more. Turning to Itachi and Kisame he said but one word "Report"

A whole overview of the battle the banter to the battle was laid out before the assembly.

At the very beginning there was no reaction although they noted his physical ability, genjutsu which is extremely odd for a Jinnchuuriki, and Kenjutsu prowess with his cutting technique which enveloped all their interest as it was valuable data as was the confirmation of his raining blades.

The shock first came about as they spoke of how an attack(Galatine) tore through Kisame's smalll Tsunami as if it wasn't even there.(They never physically saw the Noble Phantasms as their view was always covered by their own attacks so they think Naruto did it)

Shocked again as they told of the trap they had successfully laid only for the fierce retaliatory strike that nearly killed them due to both it's quickness and wide scale.

Pain was particularly shocked by this as the attack almost sounded like his **Shinra Tensei**(Almighty Push)

Again where they shocked by his ability to walk on air, that he somehow stood unhurt after being trapped in between a water wall and wall of fire, and followed by the massive energy pillar that was far larger than the first as it sundered a literal mountain of water with no effort at all.

What shocked them speechless was how he somehow broke out of the **Tsukuyomi**. The unbreakable Genjutsu defeated was suppose to be impossible.

Silence ensued as they finished their tale.

Soon it was broken by none other than Sasori "This will present problems for us in the future Leader. What shall we do?"

The question was silently asked except for "Fuck he would be an excellent prize for my lord Jashin! Lets go kill the fuck!" but he was ignored.

Pein was unhappy with what must be done but he had no other choice "We must leave the Kyuubi for now as the Nine Tails must be sealed last or at the very least when the first five tails are captured so their energy may counteract the Kyuubi in the sealing. After the waiting gap we capture the others first five then send two teams in addition to myself in Konan to capture him when the time comes.

Sasori! Use your network to try to infiltrate Uzu no Kuni and spare no expense! Kakuzu! I want you to suppliment Sasori and Zetsu with your black market contacts and gather more money as fast as possible. Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara will gather more money to bounties and fulfill more missions as Deidara takes Hidan as his temporary partner. Dismissed!"

Pein canceled the **Gentōshin no Jutsu **and the rest followed as the room was left barren once again.

Change was coming and it would shake the world.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

As he left the **Gentōshin no Jutsu **stood next to his partner lost in thought. His chest ached with a dull pain that has yet left him form the scar left by the boy king.

He learned a valuable lesson that day and he would be damned if he didn't learn from them.

He has received a report from the Sandaime on his brothers current state of mind and if he didn't change soon he would have to scrap that plan before his disease became to far along to be cured.

His brother has become spoiled and arrogant with being treated like a prince by those in Konoha and if he didn't shape up he would never bring the honor back to the Uchiha as with how the message portrays he is far more likely to dishonor the name than honor it.

So in turn he must become stronger.

Not only must he become stronger for himself but he must become stronger should he need to end his brother's line and start a line for himself.

He wouldn't let the clan die out as he must insure it's survival in penance for his actions and while he may never kill his brother there are other ways to stop procreation.

Still he-

"Hey Itachi!" Said Kisame as he stood and grinned at his partner as he interrupted his thoughts.

"Things are going to get pretty interesting huh. Wonder how much this will change things hehehe but still this is going to be interesting and who knows this may be fun!"

Itachi stared at Kisame for a second before turning away and started walking down a road ignoring the man as he was left to his thoughts.

"HEY ITACHI WAIT UP" yelled the Blue man as he ran after him.

Silence and the sound of footsteps was his answer

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown POV**

It Deep in the earth it had been sleeping. Sleeping for it didn't know how long. It knew of no measurement of time but It was a aware it lived.

It was an existence that many couldn't even perceive or understand as one day it just came into being. It had no sire nor understanding but it did have a desire. A question really.

What would it be like to exist outside this earthy layer in which it had come to life and been surrounded by?

Could it become seperate from the earth?

Could it become something else?

Could she...she?

Could she... fly?

The ground cracked as it ascended from it's birthplace into the sky as for the first time it separated form its whole and became independent.

Its large twin wings spread while its miles of its serpentine body rose into the sky as nobody witnessed its ascension.

None may know now but this is the first sign of the rise of the Age of wonder...and destruction.

* * *

**Done Sorry Im late but Ehh shit Happens **

**Next chapter will hopefully be done on May 7th **

**Review and if you have any ideas I won't say no if I can use them.**

**Thnx for reading. **


	12. Arrival pt2

**Authors note and explanation on the bottom. I have a good reason for my explanation I assure you but again life bites you at the most unexpected times.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto or the Type moon Franchise**

**Chapter Twelve Aftermath pt.2**

* * *

**Konoha**

**Hokage's Office  
**

**Hiruzen POV**

Looking out the window lost in thought was one of the strongest most influential men in the Elemental Nations.

He had read the report coming from Jiraiya about the battle and what he has read is both heartening, shocking, and worrying.

He always knew Naruto held potential but to be able to beat Itachi and Kisame simultaneously was inconceivable even on the best of days for someone so young.

This was only made worse by the fact he walked out of the fight virtually unscathed with near full chakra stores when compared to the two Akatsuki members who if the report was accurate where bloodied, beaten, sliced, crushed, and nearly quite literally vaporized during the fight.

Itachi had been very thorough in his report of how the battle went and even as someone as stoic as Itachi couldn't keep out his slight fear and anger from his writings from the report.

Coming from Itachi drives home that he had underestimated the boy but then again everyone would have given the circumstances.

Still his skillset is simply impossible when matched with his age.

Space-Time Techniques, Element Manipulation, Weapon mastery, Kushina's chains, Physical Superiority, Genjutsu, and the probability of Bijuu Chakra.

He is getting off track.

Such power is worrisome not only from a militaristic standpoint but it shifts the already delicate power balance of the elemental nations even more but that is not the worst of it.

Naruto himself can be considered an army with his very presence causing hesitance.

Days ago he received a report from Jiraiya stating Naruto's true intentions.

He had suspected that Naruto had ulterior motives for supporting the Kiri Rebels against the Mizukage in the civil war but he thought it would be for political gains not expansion.

Under normal circumstances it would be obvious but for such a large country to be taken over by a smaller country is unprecedented as it has not happened in over five hundred years when Kumo no Kuni(Cloud Country) overtook Koyama no Kuni(Hill Country) to become Kaminari no kuni of today.

Also given the fact that a actual takeover where the ruling family is still present hasn't happened for over three hundred and fifty years adds on to the fact.

It can be forgiven that he didn't come to this conclusion as such options usually don't exist.

It is far to late to prevent such a occurrence without becoming actually involved in the situation.

Adding Kiri and Mizu to his arsenal even in its weakened state would greatly empower him even further but also giving him a monopoly of sea trade outside of Kasumi Straight and even then very little trade occurs there due to the frosty relations between Kaminari and Sora no Kuni in comparison.

Hiruzen signs.

"I'm getting to old for this shit"

"I could have told you that Sensei" came a voice from the window behind him.

There standing in all his perverse glory was Jiraiya of the Sannin, his last loyal student.

"Sigh...Jiraiya what have I told you of using the window" the Sandaime states as he fixed his student with an annoyed gaze that was masterfully ignored.

"So sensei what's got your undies in a twist? They stop serving pudding in the retirement home?" goaded his student

Ignoring Jiraiya's mask of stupidity he explained "Naruto has been busy Jiraiya as you well know. He is making waves in the elemental nations and shows no signs of stopping.

If this continues there will be war and of that I am certain."

Hiruzen takes a drag on his pipe as he calms himself.

"It is far too late to interfere in the Mizu no kuni situation as Yagura is on the brink of losing and to intervene now would start a war. If I had known this would have been the outcome of denying the Rebels I would have chosen to support them instead.

Now I have a uncontrollable situation with a former Jinchuuriki of the leaf who is now of a higher station causing chaos throughout the political system. Now I know he is planning a hostile takeover and there is literally nothing I can do to calm the situation."

The office was quiet as the old hokage let the situation fall throughout the twin inhabitants.

But like all things it come to an end but news only got worse.

Jiraiya was uncharacteristically serious as he was the bearer of more bad news.

"Sensei I am sorry to say I didn't stop by for a annual check in but I have news."

Another drag to calm his spiking blood pressure before he gestured to continue.

"Yagura and the remainder of his crusade has officially been terminated. I expect before the week that Uzu no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni will become a single entity. I had some spies try to spread discontent among the Rebel faction. End result was while a small portion of the population didn't like the move most where either eager or didn't care.

To make matters worse someone didn't like what I was doing and out of the eleven agents I had in Mizu seven are dead and two had to hightail it out of there. The remaining two are near useless. One is under suspicion and the other was only useful for covering paper trails. I think that Naruto or Utakata are the ones killing off my network in Kiri but it could have been a pro-Uzumaki faction member silencing the opposition so its just suspicion on my part."

Hiruzen groaned as he placed his head into his hands as his pipe falls to the floor and lays forgotten as he tries to figure out what to do. There was no way out of the coming storm that was coming to the elemental nations.

Sitting straighter he came to a conclusion "We must Prepare for what is to come Jiraiya. I am reinstating the war time academy system an-""but sensei " NO JIRAIYA! I understand you don't like this and I don't either but mark my words **War** is coming. I cannot simply ignore it due to my distaste of what needs to be done." finished the Sandaime with a hard look in his eyes.

"Now we will be reinstating the War time program and the current instructors of the Gennin teams are to increase there training effective immediately. Your funding has been increased to the wartime stipends. You are to spread you network as fast and as far as you can regardless of the hands needed to be greased. Every measure other than martial law and curfews are to be instated including the recalling a third of the current forces in the field. For now they will stay in Konoha but border patrol is to be increased as well. Understood Jiraiya?"

"I understand sensei" replied a grim Jiraiya

"Good now get to work" said the sandaime as he turned back to his curse known as paperwork and fought it anew.

In seconds the room was once again empty. Sarutobi withdrew a second pipe from his robes and lit it with Katon chakra before taking a drag to calm himself.

He sat contemplating '_I'm sorry Jiraiya but I cannot ignore the obvious signs. I wish for peace as well but in this world as it is now, Eventually, there will always be a war. _' Mused the Legendary Professor as he returned to his work.

* * *

**Time Skip- One Week**

* * *

**Mei POV**

**Kirigakure no Sato**

**Mizukage Tower Fortress**

The war was finally...Over

The losses has been catastrophic for all involved but thankfully not to the point where they will be able to recover in a number of years.

With all the lose of life and the structual damage to the country would take a minimal of seven years to fix with normal means to bring Mizu no Kuni's hidden village back to full power.

In this time it was unanimously decided that she would be the new Mizukage. As she was the only shinobi available with the necessary power level and level mind to take the position.

On a political level this would also give more motive for Uzu's king to marry her as she would secure the shinobi forces completely due to the village being tied to him through marriage.

They where basically fattening the pig to make it more appetizing during the feast.

Still they have taken over the country and assassinated the Daimyo the second the war was won.

The Daimyo was a very cautious man and thus while he had one of the five great shinobi villages he also kept one of the biggest assembly of Samurai on retainer.

Luckily he was still without heirs even as he turned fifty months ago.

They where able to get get in with some difficulty as to their knowledge he didn't expect such a thing to happen so soon with the mist as weak as it is.

Thus instead of tightening the security of his palace it was somewhat lax in comparison to its highly secure status during the war due to his paranoia.

Still they lost the entirety of the team during the mission as half of the palace was destroyed due to high grade explosion tags on the foundation pillars.

They died fighting the Samurai as the surrounding building collapsed. Their sacrifice has been noted and they where honored throughout the village.

Followed that was the simultaneous assassination of all the remaining higher class not sympathetic to their cause.

She is getting ready for her departure to Uzu no Kuni with an entourage of high ranking officials remaining from Kiri to set terms and swear their allegiance.

As a show of good faith instead of collecting the property and assets of the assassinated for themselves they will instead give it to Uzu's king as a token of good faith so that he may appoint his own league of nobles in Mizu no Kuni.

Hopefully this will go through without a hitch.

* * *

**Two days later**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

**Uzu no Kuni**

**Uzu Daimyo mansion**

Currently Naruto was taking a day off.

After performing his daily training regimen to keep in shape he was currently reading a book on Pseudoscience, magecraft and how they are relevant and/or quantify the Human perception, conscious mind, and the soul.

According to the books Magecraft and Science are not at all different. Magecraft at its core is the performing of phenomena without tools using metaphysical energy.

Chakra itself while not as flexible as Prana remains in the laws of physics.

What Magecraft and Pseudoscience share is both are one in the same just achieved in two different ways.

Magecraft uses the metaphysical energy prana that cannot be quantifiable but Pseudoscience conducts the same process through stages and technological plus mathmatical equations.

That is the major difference.

Prana is basically a tool. One that allows one to skip, perform, and troubleshoot steps simultaneously.

A shortcut in short

The problem with Thaumaturgy is that in skipping steps and not fully understanding everything in the product will reduce the quality of the work.

Magi are under the misconception that when more than the more people know of their magecraft than it will haven the power for each shared participant.

They are wrong

It is the incomplete nature of their craft that registers as a threat and unnatural to Gaia that weakens it.

Further weakened by how Origins and Elemental alignment change over time thus making the craft more ineffective and cost efficient.

This is not taking into account the little details lost over time that may seem like nothing but again as in science every detail must be accounted for.

It is the incomplete nature of thaumaturgy that escalates action from Gaia unlike the Sumerians and Babylonians.

If Naruto had to guess the fall started during the invention of the Magic Crest as a little known fact was they butchered the soul and interfered with the soul that it was implanted with.

Still just a theory.

There is still how they view True Magic but that can come later.

Currently Naruto was reading on how people perceive reality differs from actuality. The particular tome tells how the conscious mind interacts with reality, the realization and actuality of reality, the interaction of the conscious mind with the multiverse, and how what can perceived as fantasy is not an actually but reality of a different kind.

Naruto would honestly say he didn't understand a good portion of the book and this was rereading it as he studies the book.

What he did know was if he could eventually understand the information he could use it in the future.

'_And while man perceives a divine beasts__ presence that naturally causes the "realism" of the environment around them to weaken but in reality the beasts presents itself in actuality. Man cannot fit Divine Beasts in their way of thinking as Man doesn't see reality in actuality but instead twists it to fit his perception to easier fit their mentality and thus cannot accept their reality. As the Beasts represent reality in their actuality thus-_' Was as far as he got before a knock sounded at the door.

*Sigh* Bookmarking the page Naruto gets up and heads towards the door. Upon opening the door he spotted one of the servants tending to his estate.

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance he addressed the servant in annoyance "I instructed everyone that I was not t-"

"I a-ap- apologize your Majesty but a Delegation from Kiri has arrived and is asking for you as it is urgent." started the servant was quickly waved off and with a brief "Dismissed" he left in a haste.

Forgetting about his book for now he made is way to his entry hall.

Minutes pass as he strolled to the entrance where he saw seven men he didn't know and one female he did.

"Good evening Miss Terumi. I see you bought some friends with you so have you some news to report to me?" Questioned Naruto with knowing smile on his face.

* * *

**Mei's POV**

They have arrived at the rather extensive estate but that is common with ruling parties.

As they enter they where told to stay as they fetched the Lord of the Keep.

As they waited they looked around and found a large manner of old beautiful looking art the likes of which she has never seen.

A painting that by moving in a simple direction changed the picture depending how you looked at it, one of beautiful winged men and women fighting a horde of what could only be described as demons and abomination, A statue that looked as real as any man made of gold, mesmerizing silks woven into perfect murals, and other beautiful works.

As she and the others observed the Mansion with wonder in their eyes before they where broken of their reverie by a questioning and unquestionably smug voice.

"Good evening Miss Terumi. I see you bought some friends with you so have you some news to report to me?" said the voice and as they turned they immediately recognize the Uzu King.

They all turned and fell to their knees in a kneeling position on one knee. Lowering their heads in submission and waited for permission to rise.

She heard a chuckle coming from their soon to be king.

"Rise my new friends and tell me why it is you have come."

They stood and glanced at one another.

A silent conversation went on between the party before the others as one turned to her.

Mei sighed as this is typical. Cowards

She was elected it seemed to tell him of the terms.

"Hello with me are the Mizu heads of the Merchant guild Raishi Takeshiro, Head of the Craftsman Kinpaku Shuuki, Ko Tachibana the representative of remaining Noble houses in Mizu, and I am the Kiri representative and current Mizukage"

She hesitated for a second before beginning again "We have come to complete the agreement but to also alter it somewha-" That was as far as she got before an unholy amount of killing intent Bared down upon them along with the a inhumane Chakra pulse that created cracked the floor.

This went on nearly giving heart attacks to the civilians in the area before it disappeared. They looked upon twin pools of ice staring at them.

He looked upon them and said but a word but his eyes told they would die if the wrong move was made.

Mei hastily continued as with the recent reports she knew if he wanted to kill them they would be dead as she knew she wasn't nearly powerful enough to match him.

"Th-There will be compensations of course. We would like to add a condition to the previous agreements and in return we will give you all the lands of the assassinated to do with as you will as well as the property within and we haven't assigned the land for this exact purpose. What we would have from you would be your hand in marriage to tie you to the country for which." She stopped and swallowed and took a moment to say the words that would seal her fate "For which...I will be the bride"

She could feel his burning stare bore holes through her and she could somewhat follow his thought pattern.

He was slighted and for good reason. He must have particularly been furious at her as she brokered the agreement and now she was demanding they be wed.

She changed the agreement when he had met and surpassed his own twofold yet he could make the connections on which they wanted these conditions.

She felt a chill down her spine as he suddenly smirked and knew she would not like what was coming.

What he said next shocked her to the core and filled her with anger she rarely felt before.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

The _Impudence _of these people.

They had an agreement and they dare change it now that the war was over.

He killed for lesser insults!

Still he understood they wanted something to tie them as he would be a foreign power to which will have sovereignty over their land.

Still this would close many doors for him and to be honest...He had wanted to marry to someone he cared for one day.

Maybe...Hmm that could work and it would insult the women who reneged her word.

He smirked and watched their reactions to savor their reactions.

"Fine I will agree with these terms but with conditions. I will marry miss Terumi for all that is mentioned but also I demand to be married after the Chunin Exams in Konoha, my new capital in which will be build half covered financially by your remaining nobleman personally as payment for the slight against me, and " his smirk widened " I be allowed to wed more than one wife. These terms are non negotiable if you want the changes to be made "

The reaction was everything he expected them to be.

The Resident Nobles where both shocked and angered by my blatant insult.

To marry again was to declare either that the current wife unsuitable and found wanting or that a the Daimyo/king/leader doesn't care for his wifes opinion.

Still as angry as they where Mei however was the most notable.

She was furious and caught between her rage and embarrassment at such a proclamation. Her face was turning color from the blood rushing to her face and he knew if she could

This was a powerful insult directed at her after all.

"Please friends you may use the adjacent room to converse I will leave and be back in a hour. Good day" He said as he motioned to the door then proceeded to walk away with the knowledge he had achieved his admittedly petty revenge.

He didn't need that term and wasn't even sure he will marry again but the embarrassment she felt made him feel better and that was all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

**Mei's POV**

Damn that man

She had argued for almost the whole allotted time but it was all for nil.

Majority vote was that while insulting they...needed the tether.

She tried every possible argument but in the end the only unreasonable term was the one concerning her future matrimony. Hell she all but begged on her knees but again nothing came of it.

So now standing before the smug prick as he smirked at her as he knew he had insulted her in one of the worst ways possible and she had no choice but too take it.

His damned smirk widened and he motioned her forth to speak

Biting her bottom lip she took a calming breath then she spoke.

"We have come to a decision and while we feel that the added terms are unjustified-" She ignored his undignified snort to the best of her ability "We feel that the terms are within the realm of...acceptability."

She smiled as he widened his arms as if to make an important explanation which apparently he did "Excellent well than soon we must draw up documents but for now we Feast. Tomorrow we start the process of combining Uzu no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni. Well send the Messanger birds as soon as possible. Now come"

And so as the King called his servant and ordered the feast and to plan a festival they trailed behind the man wondering what would come of this

Hopefully it was the right decision to made a deal with the proverbial devil.

She watched his handsome face as he walked with a certainty that he was untouchable and prayed they made the right decision.

Now if only she could resist the urge to gut the man as his insult wont be forgotten.

* * *

**Well I am truly sorry for being late but I assure you it was not my intention.**

**I originally thought Finals where A week later than they where which was a week before my delivery of this chapter but I was wrong.**

**Finals came the week of not the week before.**

**Anyway so I power studied but again life kicks ass at the worst times as the day of my Algebra final one of my cousins...died. My uncle died not long ago as well but again someone I knew and cared for died. My aunt Rose was devastated and as I was distracted well I didn't do too well on my final but at that point that is secondary.**

**As you can imagine I am going through a rough time but I just remembered this and remembered my promise so I got it done as fast as possible.**

**I am unsure if it was up to my standard but again I tried.**

**Thanks for listening and sorry for the venting **

**Enjoy the chapter**

**Ovan out**


End file.
